


Проклятие рода Баскервилей

by Sofokl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofokl/pseuds/Sofokl
Summary: Загадочный манускрипт и дыхание оборотня за спиной...Генри Баскервиля ожидает богатое наследство, если он сможет прожить не менее года в поместье дяди. Милые соседи, которые тотчас начинают бороться за его внимание, - кто-то из них хочет его смерти или его любви. Очаровательная пара Шерлок-Джон.Добро пожаловать в старинную легенду!





	Проклятие рода Баскервилей

(https://ficbook.net/authors/5ficbook/

Посвящение:  
Сэру Артуру Конан Дойлю. Он создал не героя, а целый мир.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Повествование подано в форме заметок доктора Ватсона.   
Генри Баскервиль: http://javasea.ru/kartinki-na-telefon/muzhchiny/krasivye-parni/4733-paren-s-dlinnymi-volosami.html  
Степлтон: http://photoshare.ru/photo11864704.

========== 1. Мистер Шерлок Холмс ==========

Где-то в Дартмуре, три недели назад.

 

К равнине на мягких лапах подкрадывались сумерки. Они несли с собой холод и ветер. Они зажигали на болотах таинственные огоньки, касались кустарника и рождали черные вихри из пыли и листьев, что пугали редких прохожих.

Порыв ветра мощно заколыхал мрачные ели и тисы, склонявшиеся перед его ударами, наткнулся на каменную башню неподалеку,  
застонал — и стих.

Именно в этот момент раздался крик. Он взлетел к вершинам деревьев, отозвался под мшистой крышей дома и бессильно затих.  
Больше ничего не было слышно и видно. Ночь ступила в свои права, прогнав сумерки.

Глава первая,  
в которой появляется повод не завтракать, а Джон играет в сыщика

***  
— Черт побери, опять овсянка!

Мистер Шерлок Холмс, известный детектив, мое писательское вдохновение и наказание, мой возлюбленный, — завтракал.

Обычно, когда нас не влекли за собой расследования, он вставал довольно поздно, позже меня, томно пил апельсиновый сок, перелистывал газеты и неторопливо смаковал кофе. Наша дражайшая миссис Хадсон, домовладелица и экономка, почти что мать, была сторонницей классического английского завтрака, даром что на дворе был двадцать первый век.  
Почки и пудинг, сок и копченая рыба — все эти изыски разжевывались энергичными челюстями моего дорого гения без возражений.  
Но овсянка…

Да, он был весьма неприхотлив. Поэтому и поспешил отвлечься на дело.

— Ну-с, Джон, какого ты мнения о ней?  
Холмс сидел спиной ко мне, и я думал, что мои манипуляции остаются для него незаметными.

— Ты о чем? — я спрятал руки за спиной, надеясь хоть сейчас ввести в заблуждение этот великий ум.  
— О мобилке, конечно, — фыркнул он.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, чем я занят? Можно подумать, что у тебя глаза на затылке!

— Милый, — сказал Шерлок, поворачиваясь ко мне медальным профилем, — с твоим бурным писательским воображением я мог бы скормить тебе любую легенду, скажем, о том, что на кончиках ушей у сыщиков есть такие тепловые точки…  
Я обиженно хмыкнул.

— Но, — неумолимо продолжал он, — я скажу тебе правду. Передо мной стоит начищенный до блеска серебряный кофейник.  
Нет, в самом деле, что ты скажешь о мобильном телефоне нашего посетителя? Мы с тобой… гм… поздно встали и прозевали его. Попробуй воссоздать по ней образ ее владельца, а я послушаю.

— Ну, во-первых, я бы не купил такую. Слишком пафосно. Этот дорогой эклектичный чехол… По-моему, — начал я, стараясь по мере сил следовать его методу, — этот Мортимер — преуспевающий менеджер средней руки.  
— А это почему?  
— По краям выщербины, значит, он ее ронял. Видно, что ею часто пользуются. У кого много звонков и клиентов?

— Джон, ты превзошел самого себя! — сказал Холмс, откидываясь на  
спинку стула и закуривая. — Я не могу не отметить, что, описывая  
со свойственной тебе любезностью мои скромные заслуги, ты обычно преуменьшаешь свои собственные возможности.

Он хитро посмотрел на меня.

Я был горд: мне удалось не только овладеть методом Холмса, но и применить его на деле и заслужить этим похвалу любимого.

Холмс легко поднялся, взял мобилку у меня из рук и несколько минут разглядывал ее невооруженным глазом. Потом, явно заинтересовавшись чем-то, отложил трубку в сторону, подошел к окну и снова стал осматривать предмет, но уже через увеличительное стекло.  
— Мда… Не бог весть что, но все же любопытно, — сказал он, возвращаясь на свое излюбленное место в углу дивана.

— Неужели от меня что-нибудь ускользнуло? — спросил я не без чувства самодовольства. — Надеюсь, я ничего серьезного не упустил?  
— Увы, дорогой, твоя писательская харизма выше твоего ай кью. Когда я сказал, что ты — мой стимул, это, откровенно говоря, следовало понимать так: твоя любовь поддерживает и вдохновляет меня.  
Ну, а твои промахи иногда помогают мне выйти на правильный путь. Этот человек, безусловно, живет не в городе, и ему приходится много ходить пешком.  
— Значит, я был неправ?  
— В этом отношении — да.  
— Но ведь это все?  
— Нет, нет, дорогой мой, не все, далеко не все. Так, например,  
я бы сказал, что этот Джеймс Мортимер — художник, живущий в сельской местности, кстати, преуспевающий и любящий свою собаку.

— Откуда ты это узнал?  
— Элементарно! Он оставил визитку! Ознакомься: вон там на столе! — Шерлок насмешливо улыбнулся мне, длинные пальцы запорхали над сенсорной панелью. — А сейчас… секунду, вот! Я разблокировал. Пароль банальнейший, — «Пикассо». Так, галерея фото, — он показал мне, — вот он, симпатичный молодой человек, пишущий пейзаж, в очках, с шарфом, на фоне леса!  
Узнаю местность. По-моему, это Дартмур. Да, скорее всего!  
И собака. Точно, у него его есть собака! Таким образом, дорогой мой, менеджер испарился, а вместо него перед нами вырос весьма симпатичный художник около двадцати пяти лет, талантливый, хорошо зарабатывающий, рассеянный и нежно любящий свою собаку, которая, как я приблизительно прикидываю, больше терьера, но меньше мастифа.

Я недоверчиво рассмеялся, взял из его рук мобильный, а Шерлок Холмс откинулся на спинку дивана и пустил в потолок маленькие, плавно колеблющиеся в воздухе кольца дыма.

Установилось молчание. Не отрываясь, он внимательно и спокойно смотрел мне в глаза, а я улыбался ему. Именно поэтому мы вместе.  
Удивительно, но с первых дней нам комфортно рядом.  
Мы можем молчать, мы можем работать бок о бок — ничто не может разорвать этого удивительного уюта наших отношений.

Холмс лениво потянулся в кресле, и, не вставая с места, открыл застекленный шкаф, где быстро нашел справочник «Кто есть кто» за этот год.

— Так и есть, Джон! Слушай: «Джеймс Кристофер Мортимер… так… родился 1987 в Варрингтон, Чешир. Британская национальная галерея… Набирающий популярность художник современности… Является одним из самых перспективных талантов в жанре портретной живописи, превосходно отражая внутреннюю суть и тонкие эмоции, которые делают каждого из нас уникальным… Часто рисует необыкновенными средами, типа чая, бренди, русской водки, виски и графита…» Хм. Занятный малый.

Шерлок закрыл книгу, поднялся и подошел к окну.

Я смотрел на него и думал, как он горяч в этом мягком пасмурном утреннем свете: в своем черном шелковом стеганом халате, с трубкой в изящных пальцах.  
Я не знаю, что мне больше всегда нравится в нем: его сдержанная мужественная красота, или его оргазмический интеллект?

— А вот и наш ранний посетитель! — прервал мои романтические размышления Шерлок. — Звонит у дверей. А с ним и его собака.  
Через минуту славный рыжий кокер–спаниель уже обнюхивал нас и мебель, на «радость» миссис Хадсон, затем спокойно улегся у камина, а мы внимательно разглядывали гостя.

Он остановился в дверях, как в раме картины, как бы давая возможность рассмотреть себя.

Мне всегда нравился этот момент в нашей с Холмсом работе: новое лицо — новая судьба — новая проблема, и каждый человек, приходящий за помощью к нам, был своего рода отражением жизни вообще в ее бесконечных проявлениях.

Художник Джеймс Мортимер оказался очень высоким, худым мужчиной с длинным носом, торчащим, словно клюв, между серыми, близко посаженными глазами.  
Фриком его назвать было нельзя, хотя одет он был, как и подобает человеку его профессии. Растянутый черно-синий свитер, ассиметричный и явно не дешевый, по руке уходит вверх фиолетовая змея татуировки, чтобы окончиться где-то у шеи спиралью; высокие ботинки и россыпь разноцветных колец на длинных изящных пальцах.

— Какое счастье! Мобильный! А я никак не мог припомнить, где я его оставил: здесь или в пабе.  
Потерять его было бы просто ужасно: там все мои контакты!

— Подарок? — спросил Холмс.  
— Да, сэр.  
— От… хм… благодарного заказчика?  
— Да… — Мортимер улыбнулся. — Если не ошибаюсь, имею честь говорить с Шерлоком Холмсом, а не с…  
— Нет, доктор Ватсон — вот, перед Вами.  
— Очень рад познакомиться с такими известными людьми! Вы меня чрезвычайно интересуете, мистер Холмс. Я никак не ожидал, что у Вас такое великолепное лицо. Этот вытянутый череп и выпуклые надбровные дуги, — он рассматривал моего детектива с жадным профессиональным любопытством. — Я не отказался бы написать Ваш портрет. Скажем, пеплом. Эти серые стальные глаза…  
— Хм… — я откашлялся и негодующе прошелся по комнате.  
Сыщик лениво улыбнулся.  
— Я полагаю, сэр, что вы оказали мне честь своим сегодняшним посещением не только ради моей необыкновенной внешности?

Художник — энтузиаст выпалил:  
— Нет, сэр, конечно, нет! Я  
человек отнюдь не практической складки, а между тем передо мной внезапно встала одна странная задача. Вы для меня оба — просто легенда! Ваши интересные рассказы и Ваш блог, доктор…

— А мой?! — довольно резким тоном спросил Холмс.  
— Извините, не читал, — художник явно растерялся. — Надеюсь, я не позволил себе…  
Я улыбнулся:  
— Так, самую малость. Он теперь вас ненавидит. Но это ненадолго.

— Дело не о краже холстов и кистей, надеюсь? Или чем вы там творите?..

Гость сказал почему-то шепотом:  
— О, мистер Холмс! Дело о странной смерти, старинном проклятии и оборотнях!  
Мы с детективом обменялись удивленными взглядами. Этот довольно современный парень нес явную чепуху.

========== 2. Манускрипт ==========

Глава вторая, в которой Шерлок путает вампиров и оборотней, а художник читает древнюю легенду о Призрачном Псе  
***

— Оборотни, оборотни… — защелкал пальцами Шерлок, — это те, что пьют кровь и ортопедическому матрацу предпочитают уютный гроб вишневого дерева?  
— Это вампиры, — терпеливо объяснил я, — простите, — он не читает массовую литературу, — это уже Мортимеру.  
— Но как же… Брем Стокер и все такое? — развел руками тот, возможно, начиная сомневаться в нашей компетентности.

— Зачем мне читать про выдуманные трупы, когда в мире полным-полно многообещающих настоящих? — нетерпеливо фыркнул Холмс. — Вы не волнуйтесь, Джон сам великий творец комиксов. Про меня. Он поможет, если что. Так что там у вас?..  
— У меня в кармане лежит один документ, — сказал художник. — Манускрипт, очень древний. — Мортимер осторожно вынул его из файла. — Начало восемнадцатого века.

Шерлок взял его из рук гостя, своим острым взглядом пробежался сверху вниз. — Хм…  
Я датирую ваш манускрипт тысяча семьсот тридцатым годом.

— Тридцать третий, — брови художника взлетели, а наш авторитет опять вырос в его глазах, — эта фамильная реликвия была отдана мне на сохранение сэром Чарльзом Баскервилем, внезапная и трагическая смерть которого так взволновала весь Девоншир совсем недавно.  
Я был личным другом сэра Чарльза. Сейчас я его душеприказчик.  
Это был человек властный, дельный бизнесмен, умный, весьма практический. И все же он относился к этому документу очень серьезно и был подготовлен к тому концу, который его постиг. И я хотел бы, сэр, получить от Вас совет по поводу его наследника, сэра Генри, когда Вы ознакомитесь со всеми материалами.

Холмс расправил манускрипт на коленях.  
— Джон, что ты скажешь об этом?.. Обрати внимание на чернила. Присмотрись к написанию буквы «д».  
Это одна из тех особенностей, которые помогли мне установить дату документа.

Я глянул через его плечо на пожелтевшие листы с полустертыми строками.

— Шикарный артефакт. Как из «Властелина колец». Это, по-видимому, какая-то легенда или что-то вроде того?  
— Да, доктор, это запись одного предания, которое живет в роду Баскервилей.  
Холмс поднял бровь:  
— Но, насколько я понял, вы пришли посоветоваться со мной по вопросу, более близкому к нам по времени?

Художник слабо улыбнулся.  
Но в глазах его мелькнул серьезный огонек:  
— Мистер Холмс! Рукопись совсем короткая, и она имеет непосредственное отношение к делу. С вашего позволения, я прочту ее вам.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Холмс вздохнул, сомкнул концы пальцев и с видом полной покорности судьбе закрыл глаза.  
Мортимер повернулся к свету, прищурился и высоким срывающимся голосом начал читать нам следующую любопытную повесть древних времен:

«Я пишу это, отчаявшись достучаться до родных и близких.  
Внемлите мне, ибо конец близок! Я верю, что высший судия, наказующий нас за прегрешения наши, волен и отпустить их нам с присущим ему милосердием и что нет столь тяжкого проклятия, коего нельзя было бы искупить молитвой и покаянием.  
Так предайте же забвению страшные плоды прошлого, но остерегайтесь грешить в будущем, дабы снова всем нам на погибель не даровать свободу темным страстям, причинившим столько зла всему нашему роду!  
Знают все в округе, что мой дядя, Гуго Баскервиль, известный своим нечестивым поведением, давно исчез в неведомых краях во времена Великого Восстания.  
Мы, родственники его, открестились от него и предали забвению само его имя.  
Невеста его, девица богатого рода и благонравного поведения, дала слово другому.  
Грешник объявился вскорости, взявшись неведомо откуда, расположился в заброшенном замке своих отцов, и предался жизни страшной и таинственной.

Ходили слухи, что он не соблюдает обряды веры нашей, что якшается с отъявленным сбродом, и что стал красивее и здоровее прежнего.  
Что допоздна в стенах замка творятся дела колдовские и страшные. Пастухи с пустошей слышали крики, доносившиеся из башни Баскервиль-холла.  
С появлением в наших краях на людей стал нападать  
некий Призрачный Пес — огромный зверь, размером с теленка.

Вскоре, в канун страстной пятницы демон в обличье собаки ворвался в церковь.  
Случилось это во время ужасной грозы. Его косматая шерсть была черна, как сажа, а из пасти струилось адское пламя.  
Он перепрыгнул через скамьи, убил трех мужчин и загрыз девушку, что сочеталась  
браком в этот день — бывшая невеста моего дяди.  
Останков ее жениха так и не нашли.  
Шесть разозленных родственников бедной жертвы во главе с шерифом после долгих  
уговоров оного пришли на следующий день к Баскервиль-холлу. Нечестивец вышел к ним со своими гостями, полупьяный, все отрицал, хохотал и  
обзывал явившихся поносными словами.

Прошло десять дней.  
С тех пор все чаше на болотах стал появляться этот зверь…  
Мужчины, женщины, дети пропадают все чаще.  
Старый священник Стоктон, хорошо знающий весть наш род, к которому я пришел на  
исповедь, рассказал, что проклятие Баскервилей — человек-демон, что является раз в сто лет.  
Что Призрачный Пес — великий колдун, способный к превращениям в это демоническое животное.  
И нет от него спасения ни старому ни малому.  
Но более всего остерегаться надо родственникам оного, ибо может человек этот забирать душу кровного родственника, живя таким образом вечно.  
Случайность помешала мне выслушать, как это возможно.  
Но кое-что еще важное сохранил я для потомков своих.  
Имеющий глаза, да увидит!

Явившись назавтра увидел я картину убийственную. Кровь была повсюду в доме священника, а его самого не было. Терзаясь угрызениями совести, что обрек старца на смерть, погубил невинного.  
Правда ли то, что я выслушал?  
Есть ли нужда отрицать, что многие в нашем роду умирали смертью внезапной, страшной и таинственной? Так пусть же не оставит нас провидение своей неизреченной милостью, ибо оно не станет поражать невинных, рожденных после третьего и четвертого колена, коим грозит отмщение, как сказано в Евангелии.  
Заклинаю: остерегайтесь выходить на болото в ночное время, когда силы зла  
властвуют безраздельно!

И да пребудет с Вами…»

Голос Мортимера, взлетевший к концу рукописи высоко, упал до шепота.  
Фраза осталась недосказанной.

— А дальше? — спросил я его.  
По правде, меня заинтересовало это старое предание.

Художник посмотрел на меня исподлобья:  
— Окончания рукописи нет. Наследника так и не нашли. По словам Баскервиля, рукопись он нашел где-то в тайнике за камином, — и посмотрел на Шерлока. — По-вашему, это не интересно?

Шерлок вынул трубку из строгих губ:  
— Что вы! Интересно. Для любителей. А впрочем… — и он протянул руку, — кое-что меня все-таки заинтересовало. Если Вы оставите этот шедевр для изучения, то я постараюсь добыть из него истину.  
— Пожалуйста. Только…  
— Не беспокойтесь. Она достанется сэру Генри неповрежденной. Но ведь есть нечто еще, мистер Мортимер, с чем Вы пришли к нам.  
Даже с Вашей художественной фантазией довольно смело просить нас расследовать древнюю легенду.  
— Конечно. Позвольте я надену очки.

В них Мортимер преобразился. Из робкого богемного художника он превратился в уверенного в себе человека.  
Резким движением руки вынув из очередного кармана газету, он разгладил ее изящной ладонью:  
— Вот номер «Девонширской хроники» от четырнадцатого марта. В нем помещен короткий отчет о фактах, установленных в связи со смертью сэра Чарльза Баскервиля, постигшей его за несколько дней до этого.

Мой друг чуть подался вперед и взгляд у него стал внимательным. Поправив очки, доктор Мортимер начал:

«Скоропостижная смерть сэра Чарльза Баскервиля, известного миллионера и политического деятеля, произвела очень тяжелое впечатление на весь Средний Девоншир.  
Хотя сэр Чарльз сравнительно недавно обосновался в Баскервиль-холле, своим радушием и щедростью он успел снискать себе любовь и уважение всех, кому приходилось иметь с ним дело.

Как известно, сэр Чарльз совершал весьма прибыльные операции в Южной Африке. В противоположность тем людям, которые не останавливаются до  
тех пор, пока колесо фортуны не повернется против них, он, со свойственной ему трезвостью ума, реализовал свои доходы и вернулся в Англию с солидным  
капиталом.

В Баскервиль-холле сэр Чарльз поселился всего лишь два года  
назад, но слухи о преображенном поместье, об открытой им фабрике, о благотворительном фонде „Дети Англии“ и новой школе успели распространиться повсюду.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы следствию удалось полностью выяснить обстоятельства смерти сэра Чарльза Баскервиля, хотя оно все же положило конец слухам, рожденным местными суеверными умами. У нас нет никаких оснований подозревать, что смерть последовала не от естественных причин.

Сэр Чарльз был не женат и, если можно так выразиться, человек со странностями. Несмотря на свое большое состояние, он жил очень скромно, и весь штат домашней прислуги в Баскервиль-холле состоял из супружеской четы  
Бэрриморов.

Муж исполнял обязанности дворецкого, жена — поварихи. В своих показаниях, совпадающих с показаниями близких друзей покойного, Бэрриморы отмечают, что здоровье сэра Чарльза за последнее время заметно ухудшилось.  
По их словам, он страдал болезнью сердца, о чем свидетельствовали резкие изменения цвета лица, одышка и подавленное состояние духа.  
Доктора подтверждают этот факт.

Все обстояло весьма просто. Сэр Чарльз Баскервиль имел обыкновение гулять перед сном по знаменитой тисовой аллее Баскервиль-холла. Чета Бэрриморов показывает, что он никогда не изменял этой привычке. Четвертого числа сэр  
Чарльз объявил о своем намерении уехать на следующий день в Лондон и приказал  
Бэрримору приготовить ему вещи к отъезду, а вечером, как обычно, отправился на прогулку, во время которой он всегда выкуривал сигару. Домой сэр Чарльз больше не вернулся.

Вскоре Бэрримор зажег фонарь и отправился на поиски своего хозяина. В тот день было сыро, падал снег, и следы сэра Чарльза ясно виднелись в аллее.  
Посередине этой аллеи есть калитка, которая ведет на торфяные болота.

Судя по некоторым данным, сэр Чарльз стоял около нее несколько минут, потом пошел дальше… и в самом конце аллеи был обнаружен его труп.

Тут остается невыясненным одно обстоятельство. Бэрримор показывает, что как только сэр Чарльз отошел от калитки, характер его следов изменился  
— по-видимому, дальше он ступал на цыпочках. В то время по болоту, недалеко от аллеи, проходил бомж, некий Мерфи, известный всей округе.  
Он утверждает, что слышал крики, но не мог определить, в какой стороне они раздаются, так как, по собственному признанию, был сильно пьян. В связи с этим обстоятельством, верить данному свидетелю сложно, никаких следов насилия на теле сэра Чарльза не обнаружено.  
Чета Бэрриморов крик не слыхала.  
Основываясь на данных медицинской экспертизы, следствие пришло к заключению о скоропостижной  
смерти.

Как говорят, ближайшим родственником сэра Чарльза является мистер Генри Баскервиль, сын среднего брата покойного. По последним имеющимся у нас сведениям, этот молодой человек  
находится в Америке. Сейчас приняты меры к тому, чтобы разыскать его и сообщить о полученном им большом наследстве».

Доктор Мортимер сложил газету и сунул ее в карман.  
— Вот все, что сообщалось о смерти сэра Чарльза Баскервиля, мистер Холмс.  
— Дело, безусловно, не лишено интереса, — кивнул сам себе Холмс.  
— Теперь познакомьте меня с теми фактами, которые не попали в печать.- Он откинулся на спинку кресла и сомкнул кончики пальцев.  
Я также обратился в слух.

— Мне еще ни с кем не приходилось говорить об этом, — начал молодой художник, явно волнуясь. — Я о многом умолчал на следствии по той простой причине, что не знаю, как это все объяснить. Заговорить — значит, поверить старинной легенде. Заговорить — значит, поверить суеверию.

И я считаю, что люди правы: усугублять и без того мрачную  
репутацию Баскервиль-холла — значит обрекать поместье на прозябание без хозяина.  
Но с вами я могу говорить напрямик.

Торфяные болота — место довольно мрачное, поэтому более или менее близкие соседи стараются почаще встречаться друг с другом. Что касается меня, то я проводил довольно много времени в обществе сэра Чарльза Баскервиля. В нашу компанию входили также археолог мистер Степлтон и старый Френкленд, юрист.

Сэр Чарльз любил уединение, но потеря нами… друзей сблизила нас, а общие интересы еще больше укрепили взаимодействие.  
Художник опустил глаза.  
— Могу ли я спросить Вас прямо? — Шерлок устремил свой проницательный  
взор на гостя. — Были ли Вы с сэром Чарльзом в каких-либо более тесных отношениях, нежели дружеские?

Художник захлопал ресницами:  
— Нет. Но… Он потерял любимого человека там, в Южной Африке. Они вместе открыли новое месторождение алмазов. Потом все досталось сэру Чарльзу — оказалось, что его… гм… друг завещал все ему.  
А у меня… это давняя история, джентльмены. Но может статься, что и в случае смерти моего Дилана тоже виновата эта проклятая собака!

Он громыхнул по столу кулаком, и тут же взял себя в руки. — Я вам обязательно расскажу это.  
Но в другой раз.

Художник успокоился, погладил своего пса, что, прибежав, улегся у его ног, и вновь смотрел куда-то влево, видимо припоминая:  
— Мы несколько раз летали в Южную Африку с сэром Чарльзом на его самолете,  
я — за впечатлениями и сюжетами картин, он по делам.  
Много беседовали, играли в гольф, катались на лошадях его конюшни, — у него превосходные лошади, — и какое-то время мне казалось, что может быть… А, неважно! Мы с ним и друзьями провели много приятных вечеров. Последнее время мне с каждым месяцем становилось все яснее, что хозяин Баскервиль-холла меняется. Он уже не был так откровенен со мной. Не отвечал на звонки. Нервничал. Куда-то исчезал постоянно, и раз, — я точно знаю, — не ночевал дома, — потому что чета Бэрриморов, отчаявшись дозвониться до него, связалась тогда со мной. Утром он вернулся, как ни в чем не бывало.

— То есть он верил в легенду и Призрачного Пса, но мог пойти куда-то один ночью?  
— Да!  
— Интересное противоречие, — Холмс весь подался в кресле. — А почему он не завел себе… не знаю, охрану? С его средствами это было, наверное, легко.  
— Он не доверял охранникам. Как раз один из них и убил его близкого друга. К тому же сэр Чарльз говорил, что люди бессильны против Пса.  
— Продолжайте!

Мортимер пожал плечами.  
— Ну, что, я спросил его напрямик. Мне он сказал, мистер Холмс, что ищет разгадку проклятой Собаки! Вам это покажется нелепостью, мистер Холмс, но сэр Чарльз был твердо убежден, что над его родом тяготеет страшное проклятие, и, действительно, примеры, которые он приводил из прошлого своей семьи, были неутешительны. Ему не давала покоя навязчивая идея о каком-то призрачном существе, и он то и дело спрашивал меня, не видал ли я чего-либо странного, когда ходил рисовать на болота, и не слышал ли собачьего лая. Последний вопрос сэр Чарльз задавал мне особенно часто, и его голос дрожал при этом от волнения. Он прямо был помешан на проклятии, у него есть специальный человек, что регистрирует все случаи и свидетельства, когда на болотах ее видят.  
А видят часто.  
Хотя в тумане на болоте мало что не покажется.

— Вы не думайте, что это суеверия, — зачастил он, — на наших болотах часто пропадают люди, особенно приезжие. Памятников исторических много, одна Долина Клыков чего стоит. Ездят люди, ездят постоянно. Следствия проводят, ищут, да все без толку.

Художник передохнул, глядя в пол. Чувствовалось, что все, высказанное им, как исповедь,  
копилось в его душе не одну неделю.  
Мы не торопили его.  
Спустя минуту он продолжил.

— Мне нравился сэр Чарльз, пусть он и не доверял мне в последнее время. Как-то пригласил меня и сказал, что назначил главным душеприказчиком. Что, мол стареет, сердце шалит,  
и необходимо найти наследника, где-то в Канаде.  
— А в какой сумме выражается все наследство? — небрежно спросил детектив.

Мортимер улыбнулся наивной детской улыбкой:  
— Миллион. Кое-что он оставил на благотворительность, различные фонды, слугам — около двух тысяч фунтов, а все остальное получит сэр Генри при одном условии.  
— Каком?  
Улыбка художника стала еще шире.  
— Он должен безвыездно прожить на наших болотах, в Баскервиль-холле год. И я должен следить за выполнением этого обязательства. Наследник прилетает в Лондон через… — он посмотрел на свою мобилку, — через час с четвертью.

Холмс вскочил и забегал по комнате:  
— Вам не кажется, дорогой Мортимер, что сэр Чарльз к концу жизни слегка…  
— Тронулся умом? — перебил тот детектива. — Исключено, к документу прилагается свидетельство доктора.  
— Даже так? А Вы не спрашивали Чарльза Баскервиля об этом пункте?  
— К сожалению, не успел, — художник встал, засунув руки в карманы своего синего растянутого свитера, напротив Шерлока Холмса и смотрел на него, чуть покачиваясь с носка на пятку.

— Так что мне делать с наследником, мистер Холмс?  
— Не пугайте сэра Генри раньше времени, — мгновенно ответил Шерлок. — Поселите его пока в гостинице, развлекайте — театры, выставки, музеи… А мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем. Вы сами-то верите в Собаку? Видели ее?

— Нет. Дворецкий Бэрримор, нашедший ночью  
тело сэра Чарльза, немедленно послал ко мне шофера Перкинса. Я поздно засиделся за работой и поэтому поспел в Баскервиль-холл быстро, самое большее через час. Все факты, о которых упоминалось на следствии, были мною проверены и сопоставлены один с другим. Я прошел по следам сэра Чарльза всю тисовую аллею, осмотрел то место у калитки, где он, по-видимому, останавливался, обратил внимание на изменившийся характер его следов, убедился,  
что, кроме них, на мягком гравии видны только следы Бэрримора, и, наконец, тщательно обследовал тело, к которому до моего приезда никто не прикасался.

Сэр Чарльз лежал ничком, раскинув руки, вцепившись пальцами в землю, и судорога так исказила его лицо, что я не сразу мог опознать труп.

Физических повреждений на нем не оказалось. Но Бэрримор дал ошибочные показания на следствии. По его словам, на земле около тела не было видно  
никаких следов. Он просто не заметил их, а я заметил.

На небольшом. расстоянии от сэра Чарльза виднелись совершенно свежие и четкие…  
— Следы?  
— Следы.  
— Мужские или женские?  
Мортимер как-то странно посмотрел на нас и ответил почти  
шепотом:  
— Мистер Холмс, это были отпечатки лап огромной собаки!

Лицо Шерлока, доселе скучное, преобразилось от восторга. Он повернулся ко мне:  
— Ватсон, налейте же чаю нашему гостю: на нем лица нет!

Я покорно встал и отправился ставить чайник.  
Комментарий к 2. Манускрипт  
Легенда о Собаке подлинная и взята из настоящих Легенд Дартмура.

 

========== 3. Наследник ==========

Глава третья, в которой появляется жертва

Художник уже ушел, а я все сидел в кресле, поспешно занося в гаджет все подробности нашей беседы. Если мы раскроем это дело, это будет бомба! Мрачное проклятье, фамильная реликвия, загадочная смерть — что еще нужно читателям!  
И я, и Холмс, — мы оба привыкли относиться даже к самым мрачным происшествиям с большой долей равнодушия и скептицизма. Каких только случаев не было в нашей практике!

— Джон!  
-…  
— Джо-о-он!

Только Шерлок умеет мешать мне в самый разгар писательского вдохновения.  
Я вздохнул и оторвался от планшета.  
— Да, Шерлок?  
— Принеси мне телефон!  
— Какой?  
Нетерпеливый вздох в ответ.  
— Телефон нашего нового знакомого, Мортимера. Он рассеян, как все художники…  
— Или кто-то специально оставил его у нас?  
— Ну же, Джон, мне скучно, принеси, пожалуйста.  
— Полагаю, говорить о том, что некрасиво читать чужие телефоны, бесполезно?  
— Твой я уже изучил вдоль и поперек. Даже порно. А парочка картин в «Сохраненных» Мортимера простимулируют мое воображение!  
Я со вздохом поднялся с кресла, принес тирану необходимое и опять засел за наброски.

«Я помню, что при последних словах художника мороз пробежал у меня по коже. Судя по тому, как дрожал голос у него, он сам был глубоко взволнован своим рассказом.  
Холмс подался всем телом вперед, и в глазах у него вспыхнули сухие, колючие искорки — верный признак проснувшегося интереса.

„Вы сами их видели?  
— Точно так же, как вижу вас.  
— И ничего об этом не сказали!  
— А зачем?  
— Неужели, кроме вас, их никто не видел?  
— Они были шагах в тридцати от тела, и на них, вероятно, просто не  
обратили внимания. Я бы сам ничего не заметил, если б не вспомнил легенду.

— Вы говорите, что следы очень большие?  
— Огромные.  
— Но к телу сэра Чарльза они не приближались?  
— Нет.  
— Какая тогда стояла погода?  
— Сырая, холодная.  
— Но дождя не было?  
— Нет.  
— А что представляет собой эта аллея?  
— По бокам высокая зеленая изгородь из тесно сросшихся старых тисов.  
Посередине — дорожка футов восьми в ширину.  
— А между кустарником и дорожкой есть что-нибудь?  
— Да, по обе стороны идет полоска дерна около шести футов в ширину.  
— Если я правильно вас понял, в аллее есть калитка?  
— Да, и эта калитка ведет на болота.  
— А других выходов туда нет?  
— Нет.  
— Следовательно, в тисовую аллею можно попасть или прямо из дома, или  
через калитку, которая ведет на болота?  
— Есть еще один выход — через беседку в дальнем конце.  
— Сэр Чарльз дошел туда?  
— Нет, он лежал шагах в пятидесяти от нее.

— Теперь, мистер Мортимер, будьте добры ответить мне на один очень  
важный вопрос: замеченные вами следы были не на траве, а на дорожке?  
— На траве следов обычно не видно.  
— Они были на той же стороне дорожки, где калитка?  
— Кажется… Да, на самом краю, ближе к калитке.  
— Чрезвычайно интересно! Еще один вопрос: калитка была закрыта?  
— Не только закрыта, но и заперта на висячий замок.  
— Какой она вышины?  
— Фута четыре.  
— Значит, через нее можно перелезть?  
— Да.  
— А около самой калитки было что-нибудь обнаружено?  
— Нет, ничего особенного.  
— Боже мой! Неужели там не посмотрели?  
— Нет, я сам смотрел.  
— И ничего не нашли?  
— Там трудно было что-нибудь разобрать. Сэр Чарльз, по-видимому,  
простоял у калитки минут пять-десять.  
— Почему вы так думаете?  
— Потому что пепел дважды упал с его сигары.  
— Мда… Ну что ж. Начало великолепное! Ждем Вас с сэром Генри“»

Часы медленно пробили двенадцать. Мы договорились встретиться с художником и наследником через три часа. Я оторвался от своих записей и поискал взглядом любимого.  
Он сидел с ногами в кресле, укутанный пледом и клубами дыма, полностью ушедший в проблему. Как бы почувствовав мой взгляд, он поднял глаза и вернулся ко мне из мрачных болот Дартмура.

Как всегда, мы понимали друг друга без слов.  
Он подошел и присел на ручку моего кресла. Переплел пальцы с моими:  
— О чем думаешь?  
Я постарался оптимально выразить собственные мысли:  
— Запутанное дело.  
— Как это мудро, Джон!  
— Ты смеешься надо мной!  
Он усмехнулся и легко поцеловал меня в шею.  
— Займусь-ка я манускриптом, раз еще есть время.

И Холмс уединился с рукописью за столиком с реактивами. За ее сохранность можно было не бояться: Холмс, когда хотел, мог быть очень аккуратным.

***  
Генри Баскервиль…  
Есть в нем нечто особенное.  
Нам всем захотелось что-то сделать для него. Чем-то помочь.  
Его невозможно было представить, скажем, продавцом в магазине.

Интересное лицо. Умные серые глаза. Черные волосы до плеч. Изящное и сильное телосложение.  
Глубокий голос с выразительными интонациями.

Мы быстро ввели его в курс дела, мало касаясь легенды и более напирая на странные обстоятельства смерти его дяди.  
Нельзя сказать, что он испугался. Но и обрадованным я его бы не назвал. Мы все сейчас выглядели перед ним, как консилиум врачей перед тяжелым пациентом — озадаченно и вместе с тем виновато.

— Значит, господа, если я уеду в поместье, то смогу оттуда убраться только спустя год? — сказал Генри, попеременно глядя на нас.  
— Правильно.  
— Но почему? Что за странные условия?  
— Это причуда Вашего дяди, сэр Генри. Он был весьма… мда… интересной личностью. Но он бы Вам понравился, смею Вас уверить. — Мортимер восхищенно любовался молодым человеком. Наверное, он в уме уже прикидывал, как и чем изобразить такое наследственное великолепие.

— Генри, чем Вы занимались в Канаде? — спросил Холмс, не переставая изучавший его.  
— Перегонял машины. Что?.. Не смотрите на меня так! — он с вызовом поднял брови и надменно оглядел всех нас. — Мне приходится содержать больную мать. И я очень люблю машины. Одно время был профессиональным гонщиком. Мне пришлось продать свой любимый подержанный «Ягуар», чтобы… А, ладно…

— Так значит, Вы совсем не знаете, что такое роскошь?  
— Нет, — тот скрестил руки на груди, — и, к сожалению, отказаться от данных странных условий не могу. Моя мать по-прежнему больна и нам нужны деньги. Ей необходима операция. Если бы мы знали, что жив брат ее мужа, и он богат… Мы потеряли его след в Южной Африке.  
— Итак, Вы согласны рискнуть?  
Сэр Генри пожал плечами:  
— А что мне остается? Конечно, меня сильно смущают подозрительные обстоятельства смерти дядюшки, и эти постоянно пропадающие люди… А как Вам кажется, Джеймс, — можно я буду называть Вас так?  
— Пожалуйста!  
— Как Вам кажется, этому… Бэрримору и его жене можно доверять?  
Художник пожал плечами:  
— Черт его знает. Люди они вполне почтенные и безусловно преданные дому Баскервилей. Но сказать, что не подозрительные не могу. Например, я сам разговаривал с бродягой, что слышал крик возле дома и почему-то верю ему. А дворецкий клянется, что ничего не слышал. Правда, он глуховат…  
— А соседи? Возможно, кто-то вызывает у Вас подозрения?

Мортимер фыркнул:  
— Видите ли… Я художник, а не детектив! Я могу лишь строить предположения. Я знаю только, что по инициативе сэра Чарльза даже работали частные сыщики, обыскали всю округу на предмет страшного или хотя бы громадного пса и ничего не нашли.

— Мне во всем этом наиболее странным представляются две материальные и непризрачные вещи, — сказал Холмс.

Он был как бы главой нашего маленького совета. — Первое. Это собачьи следы. И это физическое доказательство существования какого-то зверя, пусть даже и косвенное. И второе, что меня очень беспокоит — странное условие завещания. Во всем этом надо хорошенько разобраться! Кстати, есть и третья интересная вещь, и это как раз из области преданий.  
И Холмс триумфально положил перед нами на стол пресловутую рукопись.

— Это она? — жадно накинулся на нее Баскервиль, гладя буквы тонкими пальцами. — Я только слышал о ней от отца, но никогда не видел!  
— Но что Вы имели в виду, Холмс? — спросил художник, с трудом отрывая взгляд от тонких пальцев наследника. — Вы нашли что-то? В тексте?

Мой дорогой Шерлок всегда любил эффектные ситуации:  
— Вуаля! — и он продемонстрировал нам вторую сторону рукописи.  
Она уже не была пустой.  
На ней отчетливо проступали какие-то буквы. Порыжевшие от времени чернила; смешной и странный готический шрифт…

— Абракадабра какая-то! Это шифр? — глаза наследника горели ярким огнем.  
— Безусловно!  
— И Вам он известен? Вы разгадаете послание?!  
— Не сразу. Но я уверен, это мне удастся! И мы, возможно, узнаем больше о проклятии или найдем средство, как бороться с собакой.  
— Чудесно! Мистер Холмс, Вы просто кудесник!  
— Но Вы устали, сэр Генри, — сказал мой друг, — позвольте нам с Ватсоном проводить Вас до гостиницы. Вы где остановились?  
— Маленький отель тут, за углом, недалеко от Вас. Называется «Нортумберленд». Мортимер, Ваш телефон.  
— О, спасибо! Опять я его забыл!

Разговаривая таким образом, мы все прошли в прихожую, разобрали шляпы, взяли зонты и надели пальто: на улице срывался дождь.  
— И с Вами пока ничего в Лондоне странного не произошло? — почти шутя спросил Шерлок, спускаясь по лестнице вслед за Баскервилем.  
— Да нет, Мистер Холмс, и Слава Богу! Хотя…  
Генри остановился, прислонился к стене и поморщился.  
— Что же?

— Это, наверно, не важно, но еще до того, как я увидел мистера Мортимера в аэропорту, кто-то, проходя мимо, до крови рассек мне руку… Было очень больно.  
Генри продемонстрировал нам пластырь на мизинце.  
— И главное, я даже не увидел, кто это был!  
— Случайность, наверное, — сказал я.

Баскервиль и Мортимер зашли в магазинчик по соседству с отелем, чтобы купить газет и что-то из еды. Мы остановились подождать их. Я подошел к сыщику и взял его под руку. Тепло его крепкого плеча, присутствие было для меня чудом, которое не приедалось никогда.

Вечерело.  
Горели фонари.  
Синий свет неба потрясающе сочетался с исправившейся погодой.  
И я радовался, что Лондон подарит сэру Генри приятные воспоминания о себе.  
— Ну что, как тебе наследник? — спросил я.  
— Идеально, — сказал друг, закуривая, — идеальная жертва.

Я фыркнул.  
Приговоры Холмса были часто циничны, почти никогда не деликатны и удивительно точны.

Шерлок слегка прижал меня к себе:  
— Джон! Ты знаешь, что за Баскервилем следят?  
Он легко кивнул направо и я скосил глаза на темный силуэт в шагах пяти от нас. Но как бы не был легок его жест, соглядатай почувствовал опасность; машина плавно тронулась с места.  
— Ты успел заметить номер?  
Шерлок фыркнул:  
— Естественно. Еще из окна, когда они были у нас в доме. Некий бородач пристально следил за ними из этой машины. Хорошо, что Майкрофт установил у нас антипрослушку, кстати.  
— Ты проверишь эту машину?  
— Обязательно. А вот и они.

Мы проводили наших новых знакомых до двухместного номера, который они занимали и распрощались на его пороге.  
— Надеюсь, ночью с Вами ничего не случится, сэр Баскервиль. А завтра мы с Ватсоном придем к вам… Во сколько?  
— Приходите в девять.  
— Отлично. Никуда не выходите без нас!  
— После Ваших слов — конечно, нет, — Баскервиль даже позволил себе сдержанно улыбнуться. Мы оба пожали им руку и стали спускаться по ступенькам. Внезапно пронзительный крик привлек наше внимание.  
— Где это, Холмс?  
— Боюсь ошибиться, но… Это Баскервиль!

На ходу вынимая оружие, мы кинулись обратно к номеру. Выбивать дверь не пришлось: она была лишь прикрыта. Должно быть, хозяева только вошли.

Мы наткнулись на Мортимера и Баскервиля в крошечном коридоре номера.  
— Что случилось? Вы кричали?

Глаза художника вылезали из орбит. Генри был более сдержан, но губы у него дрожали:  
— Идите сюда.  
Он подошел к своей двери и что-то сделал с выключателем:  
— Смотрите!

Прямо перед нами, казалось, горели огненные письмена, написанные в воздухе:  
«Болота - смерть!»

— А теперь смотрите, — сказал глухо сэр Генри.

И включил свет.  
На аккуратно заправленной кровати лежала мертвая голова собаки, измазанная запекшейся темной кровью.

========== 4.Узел затягивается ==========

Глава четвертая, в которой мы окунаемся в размышления наследника, а в чемодане оказывается неприятный сюрприз

***  
Ноябрь, 12.

POV Генри

Достал свою широкую синюю тетрадь, где убористым почерком заполнено всего 5 страниц. Решил, что буду здесь, на земле своих предков, вести дневник и дальше. Пусть это не модно, все предпочитают ноутбуки, но мне нравится. Я вышлю его потом маме.  
Моя мама, нежно любимая Маргарет, знала ли ты, что может ожидать твоего сына в этой цивилизованной стране?!

…Хоть прошла уже ночь и полдня, эти огненные письмена все стоят у меня перед глазами.

«Болота — смерть!»  
Это было написано фосфором на стене прямо над моей кроватью.

Боюсь ли я?  
Боятся ли Баскервили? Странно, но такой глупый вопрос очень сильно занимает меня.  
Я рассчитывал на возможность вылечить близкого человека, на новые впечатления, хотел посмотреть Лондон и наше родовое гнездо.  
Но это…

Никогда не считал себя трусом. Когда участвуешь в гонках и адреналин кипит в крови, одна десятая процента за то, что ты — когда-нибудь, внезапно — можешь умереть.  
Быстро.  
Почти безболезненно.  
Как птица в полете.  
Но это…

Теперь мне всюду чудится чей-то тайный намек, чье-то пристальное наблюдение. Вражда против клана Баскервилей. Это опустошает. Ведь я — человек действия, а не тайных интриг.  
Надеюсь, с помощью новых знакомых, что появились у меня в Лондоне, я справлюсь с этой проблемой.  
В конце-то концов, все сводится к деньгам. Не верю я в эти сказки о собаке!  
Холмс и Ватсон очень интересные люди. Милая пара. Правда, мистер Холмс что-то серьезно взялся за манускрипт. А человек с таким интеллектом, как мне кажется, ничего не делает зря! Он говорит, что «это может дать нам оружие против врага…»  
А вот Мортимер — большой оригинал. Настоящий человек искусства, как мне кажется. Раньше я не был знаком ни с одним художником. Он такой… одновременно смелый и застенчивый. Пытался меня вытащить в Галерею Искусств, но наши «телохранители» были против.

До прихода Скотланд-Ярда Холмс облазил и тщательно осмотрел все в комнате, включая потолок и шторы, залез под кровать и даже рылся в шкафу.  
На мои вопросы Ватсон жестом показал, что мешать гению не следует.  
Так мы и сидели на кровати в комнате Мортимера, ожидая прихода полиции и слушая кудахтанье коридорного, который, естественно, ничего не знал.

— У Вас пропало что-нибудь, Баскервиль?  
Я ответил отрицательно, но он все равно заставил меня полностью проинспектировать багаж. Оказалось: пропала одна из трех наиболее приличных белых моих рубашек, из тех, что носил с костюмом.  
Жаль. Думаю, что это просто совпадение. Кому нужна чистая, но не выглаженная рубашка Генри Баскервиля?

На это Холмс дернул углом сухого рта:  
— Вы все еще не осознаете, какое колоссальное значение сейчас Вы приобрели в клане Баскервилей, да, Генри?  
Я только пожал плечами.

Наконец, явился человек из Ярда.  
Он был похож на крысу: невысокий, с длинным носом, в невообразимой мешковатой одежде.  
Через пять минут стало казаться, что он тут с сотворения мира:  
— Ну и дельце, ну и дельце, — он потирал ручки, здоровался с нами, разглядывая своими глазками бусинками, горевшими в восторге до того момента, пока из ванны незаметно не возник Холмс.

— Ну почему?! — возопил он. — Почему, как громкое дело, миллионер, шантаж или мистика, так вы обязательно тут?! Ненавижу!  
— И я счастлив Вас видеть! Главный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Лестрейд, — невозмутимо рекомендовал его детектив.  
— Да! Это я! А не Вы! — тут они, к моему удивлению, начали смеяться, трясти друг друга за руки.  
Оказались давними друзьями. Так что и тут мне повезло.

Лестрейд пообещал Холмсу помогать, но неофициально. Это дело не должно получить широкую огласку.  
По мнению Холмса, это нам совершенно не нужно.

Инспектор согласился взамен на введение его в курс дела и совместную поимку преступника — «когда Вы все выясните!»  
Это прозвучало так обнадеживающе, что я почти успокоился.  
Почти.

Отпечатков пальцев так и не нашли. Голова собаки будет исследована в лаборатории, результаты доставят Холмсу завтра же. Пробы фосфора в надписи также взяты на анализ.  
Остается вопрос с ночевкой. Выехать в поместье мы можем только завтра. Сейчас уже очень поздно. Переезжать в другой отель — где гарантия, что там не будет еще хуже?  
Лестрейд посоветовал подобрать пару телохранителей из знакомого агентства. Этим займется его друг за соответствующую плату. Они прибудут прямо в Баскервиль-холл послезавтра.

А в эту ночь мы разместимся в комнате Мортимера. Холмс останется с нами и переночует в кресле.  
«Не беспокойтесь, мне не впервой! — отмел он наши возражения. — К тому же, мне надо еще кое-что проверить».  
Доктор явно загрустил. Но он, как истый британец, сдержал себя, пожелал нам всем «истинно спокойной ночи» и удалился, оставив Холмсу запасной револьвер.

Ровно в двенадцать, когда мы с Мортимером уже засыпали (присутствие опытного сыщика в соседней комнате — лучшее снотворное), из коридора стали доноситься какие-то неясные звуки.  
Я окончательно проснулся, когда мистер Холмс приволок за шкирку какого-то маленького лысого парня с бордюром на голове и в униформе отеля «Нортумберленд».

— А теперь — коротко и ясно, — рявкнул сыщик, — что вы делали сейчас под дверью номера?  
— Я… я просто хотел поменять полотенца, — проблеял человечек, с ужасом глядя на пистолет в руках сыщика. — Я коридорный.  
— Милейший… как Вас… — скосил глаза на табличку Холмс, — Хоуп, — я все о Вас знаю! Мелкие кражи в отеле. Подделанные рекомендации. Это именно Вы поместили голову собаки на кровати, и именно Вы писали на стене фосфором! Стоит мне свистнуть — и сюда примчатся ищейки Скотланд-Ярда! Фосфор не так-то просто смыть! И загремите надолго! Перед Вами — миллионер Баскервиль!

— Я… — этот парень одновременно прятал пальцы правой руки в карман, пытаясь, видимо, вытереть их там, и косился на меня круглыми глазами, как будто я был привидение.

— Советую говорить правду! И тогда мы не заведем дело! — Шерлок действовал быстро и неумолимо.  
— Хо… хорошо. Только я ничего не знаю!

Мы посадили его в то кресло, где должен был ночевать сыщик.  
— Как Вы догадались, мистер Холмс? — спросил я его негромко.  
— Элементарно! — тот пожал острыми плечами, — у меня очень хороший слух, а дверь я слегка приоткрыл. Я знал, что в таком деле наверняка не обошлось без гостиничной прислуги: устроить весь этот концерт, чтобы запугать Вас, пронести в отель голову собаки, украсть рубашку — быстро и профессионально — мог только человек из отеля, к тому же карманник в прошлом. Ну, говори! — тряхнул он лысого за шиворот.

— Меня нанял… э… Один человек. Сказал, что сыщик и не велел болтать, — судорожно выдыхал тот, глядя с ужасом на Холмса. — Заплатил сразу сто фунтов, сказал, надо попугать тут одного… гм-м-м, — еще один взгляд на меня, — сказал, что любовник богатой бабенки, и надо его отвадить вот так вот.  
— А рубашку зачем красть? — не выдержал я.  
— Так это… не знаю я, — воришка поочередно разглядывал нас троих.

Мортимер тоже поразил меня. Как только в коридоре раздались шаги Холмса, что тащил Хоупа (о чем мы еще не знали), он предпринял попытку защитить меня. По крайней мере взял за руку и развернулся к двери в защитном жесте. Это было мило.  
Вот и сейчас он неистовствовал так, как будто виноват во всех грехах этот лысый малый.

— Как выглядел твой сыщик? — тряхнул он его так, что голова заболталась.  
Тот покорно зажмурился, вспоминая:  
— Одет аккуратно. Борода… черная. Невысокий. С писклявым голосом.  
— Шрамы, родинки, цвет глаз? — присоединился Холмс по-деловому.  
— Нет. Не знаю. Да не помню я! Ничего больше не помню! — наш воришка совсем запутался. Видимо, со зрительной памятью проблемы. — А, вот! Он сказал, как его зовут!

Мы переглянулись. Я — удивленно. Художник — радостно, Холмс скептически:  
— Ну, ну, мы слушаем!  
— Зовут его… Зовут… — припоминал тот, — МИСТЕР ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС!

Шерлок расхохотался. Он долго смеялся, а мы с Мортимером и Хоупом смотрели на него. Наконец, он успокоился и заявил:  
— Потрясающее дело! Давно не было такого! Вы свободны, Хоуп! И чтобы через полчаса духу Вашего здесь не было!

Он объяснил нам:  
— Преступник великолепен! Очень умен. Он знает, что я на него выйду, и делает мне вызов!.. Что вы смотрите? Вы думаете, я не способен оценить преступление, друзья?  
Когда-то Ватсон мне сказал, что я сам мог бы стать хорошим преступником… Не знаю. Но увидеть линии и мазки настоящего шедевра я могу!  
— Вы называете шедевром убийство? — мучительно сдвинул брови художник.  
— Гм… мда. Не умею я говорить красиво, как Джон. Давайте спать.

Наконец, мы улеглись. Перед сном я думал о словах Шерлока. И мне представлялся где-то там, в холоде и ветре — дом Баскервилей и ходящий вокруг мрачный убийца…  
Но сыщик– рядом. Значит, все будет хорошо.

***  
Ноябрь, 13.  
Мы отправились утренним поездом. Более тянуть нет смысла. Мистера Холмса перед отъездом задержали какие-то важные дела, связанные с правительством и его братом, как нам объяснил запыхавшийся Ватсон, явившийся вместо него и получивший «самые строгие указания насчет Вашей, Баскервиль, защиты».

Доктор будет жить у меня. Скоро приедут телохранители. И Шерлок. Навещать Мортимер обещал меня часто.  
Так что, надеемся, все обойдется.

Ничего не обошлось.  
На станции, когда получали багаж, обнаружился странный черный чемодан с моей наклейкой.  
Мортимер сразу призвал полицию, думая о бомбе.  
Когда его вскрыли, внутри оказался коридорный Хоуп собственной персоной.  
Мёртвый, задушенный.

На душе мерзко. 

========== 5. Поместье и его тайны ==========

Глава пятая, в которой Ватсон не завидует Баскервилю

Продолжение записок доктора Ватсона  
«Прибыли мы, казалось, в один из самых плохих дней года. То и дело накрапывал дождь, было холодно, порывами налетал ветер.

На станции из-за трупа этого злосчастного коридорного Хоупа, найденного в чемодане, нас задержали надолго, и, кажется, даже успели заподозрить, пока художник Мортимер, поздоровавшись с местным инспектором Шелтоном, не шепнул ему, кто такой новоприбывший и не посоветовал позвонить инспектору Лестрейду в Скотланд-Ярд.

Выяснив все обстоятельства дела, представитель полиции сочувственно пожал руку Баскервилю, сделал милый комплимент моей литературной деятельности и пообещал навещать нас и помогать в такой опасной ситуации. Лестрейд, видимо, здорово настращал его. Чемодан с его жутким содержимым отправили на экспертизу.

Мы вышли из маленького вокзала и застыли в недоумении: прямо у ступеней стояла изящная карета с кучером и сытыми лоснящимися лошадьми, словно перенесенная сюда из девятнадцатого века.

Завидев нас, кучер соскочил со ступенек и приветствовал почтительной улыбкой и поклоном.

Это был молодой еще паренек с веснушками, карими глазами и прекрасной фигурой, подчеркнутой зеленой ливреей.  
— Сэр Генри, это Джек Перкинс, ваш конюх.  
— Здравствуйте, Перкинс! — не скрыл своего удивления наследник. — Собственный экипаж! Это не шутка?

Мортимер улыбнулся:  
— Ваш дядюшка был большой оригинал и хранитель традиций. К тому же, лошади не должны простаивать.  
— А у меня много лошадей? — удивлению Баскервиля не было конца.  
— Порядочно. Регулярно побеждают на скачках, особенно Мальчик и Молния, — открыто улыбнулся художник. — Садитесь! Я думаю, вы будете очень живописно смотреться в карете.

Перкинс быстро погрузил наши вещи и мы тронулись. Моросил мелкий дождь, но, на удивление, было тепло и уютно. Баскервиль откинулся на синие стеганые подушки кареты и прикрыл глаза, — видимо, обилие событий утомило его.

Я смотрел в окно и думал о Холмсе.  
— Смотри в оба, друг мой! — наказывал он мне при отъезде. — Ситуация сложная, очень сложная! Звони мне два раза в день, утром и вечером. Малейшее волнение — и я приеду.

— Почему ты упрямишься и не хочешь ехать с нами сейчас? — спросил я его напрямую, зная, как буду скучать.  
— Мне необходимо собрать кое-какую информацию, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок. — Поработаю с манускриптом в библиотеках и химлабораториях.  
Преступник, зная, что я здесь, может затаиться. Береги себя!

Я знал, что буду скучать без язвительных замечаний и ласк.

Окружающий пейзаж был… ужасен.  
Тоскливая местность: серые пустоши, вдалеке завод по переработке минералов (принадлежащий, конечно же, Баскервилю), темные холмы вдалеке, на которых разместился городок Гримпен, благотворительный фонд и школа (построенная, разумеется, все тем же Чарльзом Баскервилем). Мистеру Генри придется быть публичной личностью. Не уверен, что ему это понравится.

Через полчаса пейзаж изменился.  
— Знаменитые дартмурские болота! — возвестил художник, протянув вперед изящную руку.  
Мы с любопытством смотрели.

Серый, зеленый, черный. Трава и вода. Вода и трава.  
Низкие деревья, живописные серые и коричневые валуны довершали картину.

— А вот это что? Вон те кресты на холме?!  
— О, это старинное кладбище. Еще семнадцатого века.  
— А те серые развалины на горизонте?  
— О, то заброшенная психиатрическая лечебница. Ее никак не снесут.  
— Как Вы здесь живете? — искренно и в недоумении спросил Баскервиль.  
Вблизи я увидел его глаза. Они оказались необычного рисунка; сине-серые, глубокие и умные.  
— Зато Вы, сэр Генри, как нельзя лучше вписываетесь в легенду и пейзаж, — не утерпел и сыронизировал я.  
— Не знаю… — он задумчиво смотрел в окно, — я представлял себе все это как-то иначе. Не так мрачно. А Вам здесь нравится? — Обратился он к художнику.  
Мортимер застенчиво улыбнулся:  
— Привыкаешь. К тому же, туман и непознанность болот навевает вдохновение. Здесь я создал самые лучшие свои картины.

Мы въехали в поместье.  
Солидные кованые ворота с гербами Баскервилей — кабаньими головами — радушно распахнулись.  
Новый хозяин попросил кучера остановиться.

Здание из потемневшего от времени камня — невеселое даже при свете дня — угрюмо смотрело на нас своими вытянутыми глазами-окнами.  
Узкие бойницы башен справа и слева делали дом похожим на крепость, а плющ, покрывавший три четверти стен, смотрелся как чешуя на теле рептилии.  
Мда, не завидую я такому наследству…  
— Здесь можно снимать ужасы! — улыбнулся я, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
Видимо, не получилось.

— А дядя умер здесь? — спросил Генри упавшим голосом, указывая на ряд темных елей справа.  
— Нет, там, в тисовой аллее. Она с другой стороны.

Мы подъехали ближе.  
У входа нас встретил очень представительный бородатый человек в ливрее с осанкой епископа.  
— Добро пожаловать в Баскервиль-Холл, сэр! — произнес он торжественно.  
Должно быть, Бэрримор, дворецкий.  
Мы вошли в дом.

— Когда Вам угодно принять управляющего, сэр? — почтительно осведомился слуга.  
— Давайте завтра, к девяти утра. Я слишком устал сегодня, — Генри и правда выглядел измученным. Казалось, что вступление во владение родовым поместьем разом обрушили на него и семейные беды, и семейные проклятья.

Дворецкий познакомил нас с небольшим штатом слуг — повариха, его жена, статная милая ирландка, Перкинс, лакей и сам Бэрримор. Спальни наши находились на втором этаже, рядом, чему мы с сэром Генри были несказанно рады. После часовой экскурсии по дому и на меня стала действовать его важная атмосфера, — высокие потолки, деревянные панели, позолоченные витые канделябры и дорогие ковры.

Все это было очень эффектно, но отнюдь не приятно и уютно. Меня порадовала только библиотека (одна из самых больших в этом графстве, по словам слуги), с удобными креслами, бронзовой статуей собаки в рост человека и фото пейзажей Южной Африки.  
Я остался здесь и сразу позвонил Холмсу, сообщая о своем прибытии. Через пять минут явился Бэрримор, пригласив меня к позднему ужину. Я был не голоден, но не отказался от бокала красного вина.

Сойдя на первый этаж к Баскервилю, я понял, почему он не захотел есть один. Столовая в этом доме была самой устрашающей, самой неприятной комнатой из всех, что я видел.

Картины — темные пятна лиц с глазами, что следят за тобой.  
Панели из дуба; резьба по дереву в виде голов скалящихся собак, коричневые бархатные занавеси, скрывающие свет и радость.

Посреди комнаты стоял огромный дубовый стол с резными стульями; все углы комнаты занимали статуи, мрачные и непонятные.

— Это Шеннон Каваи, знаменитый норвежский скульптор, — сказал художник, мимолетно касаясь шедевров рукой. — Ваш дядюшка, Генри, очень любил его работы. Он говорил, что они прекрасно отражают подсознательное в человеке.

Внимательно смотря на ближайшую скульптуру: полураздетого юношу со связанными руками и раскрытым в смертной муке ртом, я подумал о том, что подсознание дядюшки, должно быть, страдало от приступов неконтролируемого ужаса.

Дворецкий Бэрримор, степенно подавая на стол, получив позволение спросить, осведомился:  
— Что вы обычно привыкли есть на завтрак, сэр?  
— Кофе, тосты, апельсиновый сок, омлет или копченая рыба. А Вы, Ватсон?  
— Никакой овсянки! — произнес я.  
— Да, я тоже не любитель, — подхватил баронет.  
Значит, и тут наши вкусы совпадали.

Моя комната была намного современней всей этой элегантной старины в парадных залах, с центральным отоплением, мягкими креслами и большими окнами. Выглянув в одно из них, я увидел мрачный дождливый вечер и подходящие вплотную к дому болота.

Ветер бил в окно. Маленькие смерчи, подхватив мох и траву, кружились на месте, напоминая танцующих духов или эльфов.  
Мне стало неприятно, и я проверил револьвер под подушкой.  
С удовольствием закутавшись в пушистое одеяло, я почти заснул, однако, мое внимание привлек неясный шум.

Слышимость была прекрасная: где-то рыдала и причитала женщина.  
Я встал и закурил сигарету».

========== 6. Новые лица ==========

Глава шестая, в которой появляется Дух Болот, а Джон Ватсон знакомится с соседями 

«Вот дом, который построил Джек…»  
Английское стихотворение.  
Заметки доктора Ватсона

«Сегодня с утра Баскервиль занят с управляющим. Это невысокий рыжий солидный мужчина в клетчатом пиджаке с усами, похожими на мои, — мистер Бартон.  
Он, конечно, рад сверх меры, что появился наследник всего этого состояния и можно решить текущие вопросы.

Я не стал им мешать и решил прогуляться после завтрака, посмотреть окрестности.

Побродив по парку, я предсказуемо очутился на месте, где произошла трагедия.  
Можно с уверенностью сказать:  
1\. Тисовая аллея расположена очень уединенно; прогуливающийся человек за большими деревьями совершенно не виден.  
2\. Если стоять лицом к калитке, ведущей на болота, понимаешь, как они отсюда близко. При желании можно перемахнуть это незначительное препятствие, и человек, находящийся здесь, становится одновременно уязвимым и изолированным от помощи. Место неприятное, даже, я бы сказал, зловещее. Что-то важное должно было удерживать Баскервиля здесь.  
Темные деревья раскачиваются от ветра, заслоняя собою редко выходящее солнце, а аккуратно подстриженные плотно стоящие высокие тисы вызовут клаустрофобию и у ангела.  
У призраков не бывает следов. Неужели собака реальна? Но как тогда быть с легендой?

Затем я пошел на болота. Проверил свой револьвер, — и в путь!  
По дороге я думал о Холмсе. О его мягких тонких губах. О запахе его волос. О его глубоком ироничном голосе.  
Мне очень не хватает его. Так вышло, что мы, проводя расследования, не разлучались почти никогда.  
Но не в этот раз.

При свете дня дартмурские пустоши, покрытые туманом, — вещь крайне унылая. Скучная.  
Пытаясь высмотреть хоть что-то, я долго бродил по равнине, усеянной редкими глыбами камней. Трава здесь и то была блекло-бурого цвета; в воде постоянно что-то всхлипывало и бурлило.  
Редкие птицы нарушали пространство своим жалобным криком.  
Кругом ни души.  
Мда, и что во всем этом Мортимер находит? Впрочем, я не художник.

Наскучив всем этим и проголодавшись, я совсем было хотел вернуться, как услышал шорох. Вынув револьвер, приготовился к опасности. Но ничего не происходило.  
Я чувствовал, что за мной наблюдают, что кто-то рядом! То в одном, то в другом месте слышались шаги…  
Наконец, я устал и присел на плоский камень у небольшого болотца с темной водой. В этот момент, наконец, вышло солнце.  
В отражении воды я внезапно увидел высокую человеческую фигуру в плаще. Он сделал шаг вперед и сказал:  
— Доктор Ватсон?

Я поднял голову, рассматривая его, не торопясь ответить. Сознаюсь, я был поражен. И не только его внешностью, — а это был высокий статный красавец. И не тем, как неожиданно он появился. Хотя всем своим видом он подходил к данной местности.  
Смотрелся он так органично, как призрачный Дух Болот — высокий мужчина лет тридцати с черными, как пропасти, глазами и ослепительно белыми волосами до плеч. Этот контраст поражал. Плащ и кожаные брюки. Серьезно?!  
Чертов эльф!

Он посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся, видимо, привыкший к впечатлению, которое производит его внешность. Насмешливо поклонился.

— Откуда Вы знаете мое имя?  
— Мне описал Вас Мортимер, — ответил тот, — мы говорили с ним по телефону. Я — Степлтон из Мэррипит-хауз.  
Археолог.

Рукопожатие его длинных узких пальцев было сильным и приятным. Разговаривая, мы пошли по тропинке, вьющейся между камнями. Как по мановению руки, распогодилось и гулять стало очень хорошо.  
— Мы здесь народ нецеремонный, доктор, — сказал мой новый знакомый. — Приглашаю Вас на поздний завтрак. Заодно и познакомитесь с моей сестрой.

Вначале я хотел отказаться: прошло уже два часа, как я вышел из Баскервиль-холла, возможно, сэр Генри уже начал волноваться. К тому же Шерлок наказывал мне не спускать с него глаз.  
Но затем я вспомнил весь тот объем дел, что навалился на наследника. Да и с соседями знакомиться надо.  
Тогда я достал мобильный, чтобы предупредить Генри.  
— Бесполезно. Они здесь не ловят.  
— Как, совсем?  
— Вот так, — развел руками Степлтон. — Аномальная зона эти болота. Вот сейчас мы выйдем чуть повыше — попробуете еще раз.

До Мэррипит-хауз оказалось минут тридцать ходьбы по глубокому каменному ущелью, по бокам которого растут кривые уродливые сосны. Эльф объяснил мне, что здесь когда-то был карьер и добывали камень.

Дом оказался потрясающе уютным, не то что эта махина Баскервилей. Прелестная маленькая усадьба, окруженная деревьями, с небольшим фонтанчиком на лужайке перед входной дверью.  
Кремового оттенка шторы, цветы в напольных вазах; уютные кресла, безделушки — все указывало на безупречный вкус хозяйки.

— Лора! Я дома! — крикнул Степлтон, сбрасывая плащ.  
Женщина, спускавшаяся по лестнице, выглядела спокойно и мило. Такой мне представляется идеальная жена.  
Она появилась из двери как хорошие актрисы на сцене — вовремя и изящно.  
Синее платье в пол. Вязанный — возможно ею же — элегантный алый жакет. Абсолютно не походит на своего высокого красавца-брата. Среднего роста, с ярко-рыжими вьющимися волосами, с немного вздернутым носом. Карие глаза кажутся испуганными, но, возможно, это просто застенчивость.  
— Моя сестра Лора Лайонс. Мистер Джон Ватсон.  
Она пригласила нас к столу.  
— Кофе в этом доме варю только я. Только я! — сказал брат; одарил меня улыбкой и исчез.

Я с удовольствием следил, как Лора накрывает на стол.  
Ее ловкие руки поставили сэндвичи и сладости. Я наблюдал за этим так пристально, что почти пропустил ее слова:  
— Если Вы близкий друг сэру Генри, уговорите его вернуться в Лондон.  
Образовалась пауза.  
Сначала мне показалось, что я ослышался. Грудь Лоры вздымалась, она решительно смотрела на меня.  
Затем продолжила проворно хозяйничать.

— Я говорю это ради его же безопасности, — продолжала она быстрым шепотом, ставя чашки.  
— Но в чем вы видите опасность? — спросил я.  
— А вы знаете предание о Собаке?  
— Ну… я как человек науки, не верю в эти бредни! — сказал я как возможно более снисходительно.  
— Да?! — она странно посмотрела куда-то в окно за моей спиной. — А я верю.  
— Мне кажется, вы не хотите, чтобы нас слышал Ваш брат, — сказал я почтительно, но настойчиво.  
— Мой брат археолог, сэр Чарльз помогал в его исследованиях, вложил крупную сумму в научный проект брата и тот не хочет, чтобы финансирование прекратилось.

Мы одновременно подняли голову, услышав шаги спускающегося хозяина дома и Лора, призвав меня жестом к молчанию, продолжила:  
— Я рассказывала, Джек, о твоей интересной работе.

Он посмотрел на нее, на меня, но ничего не сказал в ответ.

После завтрака мы осмотрели большую библиотеку и кое-какие древние безделушки из коллекции хозяина.  
Оказалось, что именно здесь, среди пустошей и болот в прошлом году им был открыт странный храм в Долине Клыков, — так называется местность, испещренная камнями странной формы, находящаяся всего в миле от дома исследователя.

Сейчас раскопки были приостановлены, и он показывал мне интригующие фото и статьи в газетах, рассказывал о трудностях работы.

— Нормальных помощников очень трудно найти, — жаловался он. — Оксфорд присылает крайне некомпетентных людей!  
— Скоро, наверное, от туристов отбою не будет, — сказал я, рассматривая снимки и в восхищении качая головой.  
Хозяин загрустил.

— Он очень не любит публичность, — развеселилась Лора, наблюдая за братом, — боится, что погубят его драгоценную находку. Носится с ней, как курица с яйцом.  
— Лора!  
— Что, Джек?! Это правда! — ее глаза смеялись.  
— Что если мы придем повидать сэра Генри, — спросил, переводя тему, Степлтон, — это будет уместно?  
Улыбка девушки погасла.

Незаметно пролетел день.  
Брат и сестра провели меня до тропинки. В черных ботфортах и черной же широкополой шляпе на длинных рыжих волосах Лора была прелестна и под стать брату.  
Оказывается, они родные только по отцу.

Алая и белая роза.  
Молоко и кровь.

Я шел и любовался ими.  
Стоит познакомить с ними наследника.  
Мортимер в поезде кратко упоминал о том, что муж миссис Лайонз — его знакомый, тоже художник, приезжавший на этюды и беспардонно изменявший ей направо и налево.  
Брат — Степлтон — уговорил ее подать на развод, и муж благоразумно исчез, не подавая о себе вестей вот уже три года.

Долина с раскопками и сами болота — место, крайне действующее на нервы. Когда я наконец поднялся наверх, к поместью, вдохнул свободно ветер, дующий мне в лицо, даже на душе полегчало.  
Наконец показались высокие башни Баскервиль-холла, я прибавил шагу, как вдруг мой мобильный ожил.

Два непринятых звонка.  
И смс-ка от Шерлока.  
„Есть прогресс в работе с манускриптом. Расшифровал часть закодированного текста. По голове собаки — ничего. Ничего интересного.  
У дьявольского Пса обязательно должен быть Страж. Пастух. Найди его“. 

Я вздохнул.  
„Все страньше и страньше“, — как сказала бы Алиса в Стране Чудес.  
Подобно ей, мы с сэром Генри лезли в нору, но вместо Белого Кролика нас вел дьявольский пес.

Знать бы еще, куда».

========== 7. Письма и странности ==========

Глава седьмая, в которой загадок много, а Шерлока все нет 

***  
Кто: Доктор Ватсон  
Кому: Шерлоку Холмсу  
(электронное письмо)

«Дорогой Холмс!  
Сразу по поводу Пастуха. Спасибо за подсказку, но ты забываешь: я не обладаю твоим аналитическим умом. Кого я должен искать?  
Враг ли это или друг Призрачного Пса?  
Напиши мне подробно!  
Сэр Генри и я потихоньку привыкаем к жизни в этом мрачном доме.  
Встаем мы почти всегда в девять: и он и я не любим ранние завтраки. Чашка кофе — это все, что может с утра впихнуть в себя сэр Генри. Это очень огорчает нашу повариху миссис Бэрримор; она на самом деле потрясающе готовит, в чем я имел возможность убедиться.

Если Баскервиль не занят делами с управляющим, мы совершаем совместную прогулку по пустоши, иногда пешком, иногда в карете или на машине. Я все время с ним, как ты и просил. В гольф не играли по причине плохой погоды.  
Кстати о машинах. Ты, конечно, помнишь, что Генри в Америке был гонщиком.  
У него буквально затряслись от радости руки, когда он увидел обширный гараж с десятью роскошными и дорогими автомобилями, оставленными дядюшкой. Это увлечение у них семейное. Здесь и „Роллс-ройс“, и „Бентли“, и „Ягуар“, и „Мерседес“.

Так что баронет расцвел как роза, уже не помышляет об отъезде и вовсю гоняет по пустошам. Возможно, будет принимать участие в европейских гонках, но для этого нужна приличная трасса. Я думаю, в свое время он сделает ее.  
Он ласково гладит машины, словно животных. Между нами, кажется, Мортимер без ума от него (ты просил сообщать все до мелочей, так что не обессудь).  
Кстати, он начал писать портрет нашего наследника; выходит неплохо. Они часто видятся и, по-моему, им приятно быть в обществе друг друга.  
Мы уже познакомились и с юристом и нотариусом Френклендом, и с археологом Степлтоном и его сестрой.  
Завтра они все будут в гостях в Баскервиль-холле.

Вечером мы обычно играем в бильярд; иногда просто разговариваем обо всем подряд: о его жизни в Америке; о лошадях, о его матери (Баскервиль выслал денег ей на лечение по приезде сюда), о дядюшке и о том, что же на самом деле здесь произошло недавно.  
Генри очень приятный парень, настоящий джентльмен. В этом плане на него очень похож Степлтон; необыкновенный, очаровательный человек! Мы от него все здесь в восторге! Но об этом надо написать тебе отдельно.  
Чувствую ли я угрозу, направленную на баронета?  
И нет, и да. Конкретно те люди, что его окружают, начиная Мортимером заканчивая конюхом, к нему настроены благожелательно. Да что там, все его просто обожают! И если это маска, я под нее пока не заглянул.

Бэрримор, по моему мнению, странен. Он очень молчалив, важен, для слуги чересчур умен. Пару раз мы с Генри не могли его найти: он был то на чердаке, то в погребе. Обязанности свои, правда, исполняет безупречно.  
Жена его — милая женщина, говорливая и любезная, по ночам почему-то плачет. Да, это именно ее плач я слышал в первую ночь нашу здесь. Потому что утром она попалась мне в коридоре; веки ее были красны и опухли. Наш дворецкий — домашний тиран? Выясню это обязательно.

Засыпаем мы иногда за полночь, иногда в двенадцать. Перед сном я всегда думаю о тебе, Шерлок.  
Скучаю (и ты тоже скучаешь, и не возражай)!  
Как продвигается расследование со скандалом в Испании?  
P.S. Как только сможешь, приезжай обязательно!

***  
Из записной книжки доктора Ватсона

Как-то в разговоре с Холмсом я попросил его рассказать мне, с чего необходимо начинать расследование преступления и как находить зацепки.  
Он дал мне, на мой взгляд, очень разумные рекомендации. Во-первых, сказал он, нужно уметь выслушивать свидетелей и задавать вопросы. Так, чтобы ты узнал о жизни жертвы и особенно о ее последнем дне все — поминутно.

Второе, что тоже важно, — странности.  
„Замечай странности“, — говорил мне мой друг. Именно этим я и собираюсь заняться.

Итак, последний день Чарльза Баскервиля.  
Многое, конечно, забылось, поскольку прошло достаточно времени, но все же постараюсь максимально восстановить события.

Накануне злосчастного дня, по словам дворецкого, хозяин отсутствовал до позднего вечера. Он не сказал, где именно был, но, как думает слуга, не покидал пределов болот, поскольку ходил пешком, не взяв ни карету, ни машину.

По словам Бэрримора, вернулся в десять часов в ужасном настроении: хлопнул входной дверью, крикнул „Завтра вечером я уезжаю в Лондон! Надолго, подготовь чемоданы“.  
Отказался от ужина, прошел прямо в кабинет и что-то долго писал. Где эти записи? Где эти письма? Это странно, что они не найдены.

Спал плохо (свидетельство миссис Бэрримор: постель вся перевернута).  
На утро убийства настроение стало чуть лучше: за завтраком спрашивал Бэрримора, случалось ли тому быть обманутым в своих лучших ожиданиях. Поскольку хозяин так часто задавал риторические вопросы, дворецкий не придал значения фразе.

Днем Баскервиль принял нотариуса и составил то самое пресловутое завещание, запрещающее наследнику покидать поместье.  
Какой-то звонок сбил планы сэра Чарльза в шестнадцать часов (уезжать он должен был в семнадцать тридцать).

Бэрримор звонок подслушивал (еле уговорил его сказать правду), но особо много не понял. Узнал только, что кто-то просит хозяина встретиться с ним поздно вечером возле калитки, ведущей к торфяным болотам.  
Возможно, это была женщина, так как внешний вид Баскервиля и его парфюм, то, как он занимался своим туалетом, это подтверждают — со слов дворецкого. Хотя… если это был любовник? Кое-что в рассказе художника наталкивает на такие размышления.

С разрешения Мортимера я исследовал ежедневник миллионера и его мобильный телефон.  
В мобильном стерты звонки и смс последнего дня.

Никто, кроме убийцы, это сделать не мог; Баскервиль долго пролежал на тропинке с мобильным в кармане.  
Пометка: сделать запрос в полицию графства — снимали ли отпечатки пальцев с телефона?

В ежедневнике много любопытного, однако больше всего интригует одна-единственная запись в день убийства:  
„21.00 — встретиться с Л“.  
Кто такой этот или эта Л, я обязательно выясню. Мне кажется, тут таится ключ к разгадке.

Теперь странности.  
1\. Сестра Степлтона и ее настойчивая просьба об отъезде. Правда, она объяснила это страхом перед Псом, но, возможно, она знает больше, чем говорит.

2\. Художник Мортимер. Его увлечение нашим баронетом принимает все более серьезные формы. Несколько раз я ловил болезненные взгляды: совершенно ясно, что Генри не замечает этого. А вдруг это мания, зацикленность на всех Баскервилях? Кто знает… к тому же, сэр Чарльз отказал ему, как я понял.  
И деньги. Пусть немного, но художник тоже наследник. В некоторых ситуациях даже тысяча фунтов может спасти от позора и разорения.

3\. Степлтон мне кажется наиболее безобидным и приятным со всех новых знакомых сэра Генри. Но он был с покойником в деловых отношениях, тот спонсировал его раскопки. Резать курицу, несущую яйца? Хотя… Там могли быть всякие проблемы. Об этом стоит подумать.

4\. Юрист Френкленд жаловался мне, что сэр Чарльз был недоволен им и хотел нанять другого специалиста. Он прибавил, что, зная Шерлока Холмса, сам рассказывает о таких вещах. Его слава помогает нам и здесь.  
И еще одно. Нигде не могут найти бомжа Мэрфи, слышавшие крики Баскервиля в тот вечер.  
Конюх и шофер Перкинс в ночь убийства не ночевал дома. Это мне сказал по секрету Бэрримор. Надо побеседовать с парнем.

И последнее.  
Самое странное.  
Сэр Генри жалуется, что по ночам у него ощущение, как будто на него кто-то смотрит. Он слышал стук в окно! Он сказал мне это, запинаясь и смущаясь, парень он вроде не страдающий всякой потусторонней чепухой.

Загадок много.  
А Шерлока все нет».

========== 8. Странности продолжаются ==========

Глава восьмая, в которой Бэрримор и доктор Ватсон бродят по дому

Из записок доктора Ватсона

«Холмс несносен.  
Ни слова нежности. Впрочем, о чем я? Шерлок — и нежность?!  
Призывает быть бдительным, сообщать обо всех малейших новостях и странностях.  
По поводу Пастуха ничего. Расшифровка продолжается. „Плохо, что это староанглийский, — пишет Холмс, — очень трудно понять, что за слово может скрываться за очередным символом!“

Мое настроение на нуле. Инспектор Шелтон помог с отпечатками на мобильнике сэра Чарльза.  
Ничего. Только его собственные! Все нити оборваны.  
Много пью хереса и курю. Сам собой недоволен. Эти болота действуют подавляюще.

Утром побеседовал с кучером Перкинсом.  
Хитрый мальчишка!  
В ту злосчастную ночь он был в деревне, ночевал у дочери молочника. Он здесь, кажется, местный донжуан. Надо поговорить с девушкой при случае, для подтверждения его слов, но думаю, он не врал.

Сегодня состоялся небольшой прием по случаю приезда сэра Генри. Было около пятнадцати человек. Мортимер, я, Степлтон с сестрой, священник местной церкви, наш юрист Френкленд; управляющий поместьем, аптекарь из деревни и судья. Два владельца магазинов с женами.  
Все, как в романах Агаты Кристи. Я сидел рядом с ним и внимательно наблюдал за окружающими.

Генри сегодня был великолепен, начиная с того момента, когда он появился на залитой светом позолоченных канделябров лестнице.  
Белый смокинг, черная бабочка, блестящие волосы; блеск синих глаз. И не скажешь, что это некогда бедный юноша, подрабатывавший на заправках Америки! У некоторых гостей, фигурально выражаясь, отпали челюсти.  
Мортимер не сводил с него жадного взгляда, это видел не только я.  
К его сожалению, он совсем не умеет подать себя, очаровать. Его конек — немое обожание. И, вероятней, ему легче нарисовать, чем сказать. А жаль.

Есть человек, который гораздо утонченнее пользуется своим обаянием — это Джек Степлтон. Он также был на приеме сегодня вместе со своей очаровательной сестрой.  
Эффектная пара! Она была в красном кружевном платье, а брат — в черном смокинге и красной рубашке. В нем есть нечто завораживающее и в то же время опасное.  
Ни за что бы не подумал, что он археолог, если бы не знал! Правда, он заметил за столом, что умеет обращаться с ножами: служил в спецназе пять лет. Надо написать об этом Шерлоку: пусть пробьет его по базе данных через Майкрофта.

Степлтон и Баскервиль сегодня превзошли сами себя! Они прекрасно дополняют друг друга. Анекдоты, шутки, забавные случаи…  
Мы затаив дыхание внимали речам археолога про новые находки на раскопках: ожерелье из зубов медведя! Кинжал для ритуального жертвоприношения!  
Длинные тонкие пальцы Степлтона выгнулись, чтоб показать изгиб лезвия клинка и я заметил, как завороженно следит за ними Генри.  
Археолог обещал его показать, и Генри тут же согласился отдать ему визит.  
Затем сэр Генри поделился с нами впечатлениями о гонках. Он очарователен, когда повествует о своей жажде скорости и адреналина.  
— Я вижу, вы любите риск. Это хорошо, — сказал Степлтон, улыбаясь Генри.  
— Для чего? — спросил тот.  
— Для гонок, разумеется! Гонок! — развеселившись, ответил тот.

Я разговорился с сестрой Джека. Заметив на ее руке необычное кольцо, я попросил показать его.  
Пятна румянца показались на ее щеках.  
— Пожалуйста, — Лора повернула руку так, чтоб я мог рассмотреть получше.  
Перстень был тяжелый, целиком вырезанный из какого-то полудрагоценного камня вроде янтаря, тоже прозрачный и с прожилками. Но цвет его был багрово-красный, очень идущий к ее волосам. На плоской поверхности кольца, там, где обычно бывает драгоценность, размещался стилизованный золотой волк или собака.  
Опять собака!

— Купила на распродаже. Не смогла удержаться, — объяснила она, чуть смущаясь.  
— Вам оно очень идет. И выглядит старинным.  
Я заметил, как переглянулись брат с сестрой; он холодно повел бровью. Вообще между ними царит полное взаимопонимание, я еще не видел такого.  
— Простите, что опять возвращаюсь к этой теме, — сказала она мне за десертом, когда брат был очень занят разговором с Генри, — но не Ваша ли задача поскорее увезти отсюда наследника?  
— Это невозможно, — ответил я, — согласно завещанию сэра Чарльза, дядюшки сэра Генри, он должен не менее года прожить здесь.  
— Какая нелепость! — ее пальцы стиснули салфетку.  
— Согласен с Вами. А Вы считаете, ему здесь грозит опасность? Доверьтесь мне, расскажите!

Она быстро посмотрела на брата, потом на меня:  
— Это просто женские страхи. Предчувствия. Все такое. Не обращайте внимания.  
И неловко улыбнулась.  
Я посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом.  
Что-то скрывает? Или просто суеверна? Ведь купила она кольцо!   
— В любом случае, если Вам захочется поговорить, я к Вашим услугам! — сказал я, вставая из-за стола и приглашая ее на танец.

Сэр Генри ангажировал настоящий живой оркестр, небольшой правда, из местной филармонии. Они прекрасно справились. Наследник также много танцевал, в основном с Степлтоном и Мортимером.*

Я сидел, слушал звуки старинного вальса, покачивая в руке бокал хереса, и думал: неужели кто-то из присутствующих здесь милых людей является чудовищем? Или оно прячется там, на болотах, в мути грязной воды и болотных огней?  
Больше всего на кандидатуру убийцы подходит… Степлтон? Это чисто интуитивно: он способен на поступок. Остальные слишком уж невыразительные или слишком обычные люди.  
Поздно вечером мы сидели у Генри в спальне; просто напились и болтали.

Тогда-то выяснилось, что Степлтон не может быть зловещим Псом. По его словам (он рассказал это сэру Генри во время танца), он как-то спас жизнь Чарльзу Баскервилю на охоте.  
Но ведь это только слова!

Мы обсуждали это и спорили, когда послышался странный шум.  
В два часа ночи!  
Дом в этой части имеет довольно скрипучие старые лестницы, и мы отчетливо услышали, как кто-то завернул за угол возле наших спален и стал подниматься вверх. Одновременно вскочив, мы на цыпочках пошли к дверям. Я взвел курок своего револьвера, с которым не расстаюсь.

Это был Бэрримор!  
Укутанный от холода в плед, с фонариком в руке, он крался наверх в часовую башню дома. Хорошо еще, что он глуховат, и мы это знаем, иначе бы шум лестницы выдал нас.  
Мы шли за ним на цыпочках, сдерживая дыхание.  
Давно пора что-то узнать: признаться, эта атмосфера настороженности надоела.

Бэрримор остановился у окна, осторожно открыл его. Рама заскрипела.  
Даже до нас, выглядывающих из двери, долетел холодный порывистый ветер с болот.  
Дворецкий постоял у окна, затем повел фонариком крест-накрест. Вдалеке, за туманом, мы тоже увидели огонь: кто-то подавал ему ответный сигнал.

Внизу позже мы решили с Генри, что пока не будем изобличать хитрого Бэрримора. Проследим за ним: он регулярно бывает на болотах. Надо сделать так, чтоб слуги нас не заметили.  
Генри невозможно удержать, отговорить; он готов каждодневно следить за дворецким, и кажется, не боится болот. Виной всему скука этих мест.  
Боюсь, что задержка в Лондоне с надежным телохранителем не сыграет нам на руку: смогу ли я защитить Генри один? Не таскать же на болота нашего застенчивого художника? Да и слухи пойдут…»

Из записок доктора Ватсона:  
«Третий день идет дождь… Бэрримор дома, знаков не подает и никуда не ходит. На раскопки Степлтона тоже не пойдешь: мокро.  
Баскервиль совсем изнемогает: он хотел протестировать самые мощные свои машины, особенно „Ягуар“, о котором он разливался соловьем; а за окном завеса холодной воды.  
Мрачен, слоняется по поместью и мешает слугам, читает газеты и книги. В довершение ко всему ранка на мизинца у него (та самая, что нанес ему кто-то в аэропорту), не зажила, постоянно кровит.  
Между тем свертываемость прекрасная, всем бы моим пациентом такую; проверили это на других пальцах. Мы с местным доктором делаем все возможное, обрабатываем антисептиком, заклеиваем пластырем.  
Баскервиль упрямо твердит, что ему вовсе не больно, чувствует себя физически хорошо, но все же надо бы отослать образцы крови на анализ в Лондон — чем черт не шутит!

Я много времени провожу в библиотеке Баскервиль-холла. Мне по душе эта большая уютная комната с множеством шкафов от пола до потолка, с удобными креслами и огромными часами, каждые тридцать минут играющими гимн Англии. Здесь я для начала взялся за историю рода Баскервилей, идущую от войны Алой и Белой Розы.  
Пока интересно.

Порой я брожу по дому, как привидение. Бэрримор выдал мне ключи (я просил их под предлогом расследования, возможно наткнусь на что-нибудь интересное), хотя не сказать, чтоб он был очень доволен.  
Кабинет сэра Чарльза — настоящая классика. Мебель из темного дуба; камин; огромный стол. Вызывает вопрос только большое наклонное зеркало справа от стола — от пола до потолка. Неужели хозяин любовался собой во время работы? По его серебряному ободку шла надпись.  
От нечего делать я погуглил.  
Это было на латыни. Приблизительный перевод мне выдал нечто вроде: „В каждом из нас кроется дьявол. Но не каждый сможет усмирить его в себе“.  
Мда… Покойный был, видимо, философом по складу ума.  
Надо сказать, что комнаты весьма вместительны; всюду высокие потолки, лепнина; мраморные камины или роспись на стене. Дверные ручки тут прелестные — в виде грифонов, львов и, конечно, собак. Мило.  
В одной из нежилых комнат второго этажа я наткнулся на потрясающую фреску*. Действительно, все Баскервили были одержимы этим Псом!  
Представьте себе мрачный фон: поваленные деревья, мох, ветки, вода; в небе полная луна и — на камне, — огромный пес с оскаленными клыками и белыми от ярости глазами! В них какая-то нечеловеческая, дьявольская радость.  
Да, странные эти Баскервили! Так расписывать стены! Это не ненависть к Псу, это — преклонение! Впрочем, неудивительно, что тут никто не живет».  
Комментарий к 8. Странности продолжаются  
* Да, я знаю, что обычно это не принято. Но, коль в Англии сейчас узаконены однополые браки, почему бы мужчинам и не танцевать, э?  
* Фреска - роспись по сырой штукатурке.

========== 9. Опасности начинаются ==========

Глава девятая. Человек в окне и декорации в стиле Индианы Джонса

***  
Письмо доктора Ватсона детективу Шерлоку Холмсу.

«Дорогой зануда!  
Ты совсем о нас забыл!  
Мне не пишешь, а звонишь и того реже. Я знаю об англо-французском конфликте и догадываюсь о той роли, что ты играешь в нем благодаря Майкрофту. В курсе, как я его люблю!)  
Между тем твой бедный доктор два раза за день подвергался опасности… это, конечно, не Афганистан, но тебе стоит задуматься.

Вчера была до того душная ночь, что я метался по кровати и не мог уснуть. Везде стояла мертвенная тишина, настолько странная, что я не выдержал: сна не было ни в одном глазу. В ушах звенело от тишины.  
Нашарив ногой шлепанцы, я встал, снял с кресла халат и накинул на плечи. Подошел к окну.  
Не понимаю, как могли Баскервили жить здесь столько лет!  
В ярком лунном свете болота предстали передо мной декорацией к фильму ужасов. Дом, как большой корабль, плыл на волнах и завитках тумана. Серые поля с прихотливо разбросанными кустами и валунами иногда освещались странными синими огоньками, как это бывает на кладбищенских могилах. Должно быть, испарения болот…   
Иногда мне казалось, что к дому движутся какие-то зловещие тени, но нет, это был всего лишь туман.  
(Так и вижу сейчас, что ты закатил глаза: да, я опять пишу в стиле своих рассказов! Извини. Мне же надо практиковаться.)  
Постояв так минут пять и основательно замерзнув, я решил вернуться в постель. Уже отойдя от окна, я услышал резкий стук в стекло (как тебе известно, моя спальня на третьем этаже).  
Забавно, как наш мозг подкидывает нам идеи. Я еще не повернулся обратно к окну, а мое воображение выдало две версии. Первое — ударившаяся о стекло птица. Ну и второе — привычка ассоциаций — пистолет с глушителем, выстрел…  
Но ведь тогда был бы слышен звук разбитого стекла!  
Я медленно повернулся.

Этого жалкая фантазия врача никак не могла представить! На меня сквозь окно смертельно бледное в свете луны смотрело странное человеческое лицо — такие бывают только в кошмарах!

Я замер.  
Ты знаешь: мои нервы достаточно крепки, но я стоял и смотрел, как это странное существо с искореженной улыбкой и выпученными глазами передвигалось по стеклу  
(у меня нет балкона, между прочим) ползком и ближе к форточке… Он всунул голову в окно.  
Я не подумал ни о пистолете под подушкой, ни о том, чтобы позвать на помощь.

Чудовище, призрак или человек сказал хриплым каркающим голосом на вполне понятном английском:  
— Он придет и за тобой! И сожрет тебя!  
И засмеялось.  
Странно, смех должен был, наверное, меня испугать еще больше, но он был такой больной и на такой высокой ноте, что во мне проснулся врач.

Я медленно и плавно, стараясь не делать резких движений, двинулся влево к кровати, за пистолетом. Мне понадобилось ровно три секунды, чтобы вытащить его. Для этого я отвел глаза. А когда стоял уже с оружием в руках, никого в окне не было. И по прежнему вокруг — ни звука!  
Подбежав к окну я никого не увидел ни на лужайке перед домом, ни дальше, на болотах.

Знаю, что ты можешь сказать! Я слышу твои саркастические замечания по поводу галлюцинаций, которым подвержены особо впечатлительные доктора… Так вот, дорогой, на стекле были следы!  
От грязных человеческих ладоней. И еще от чего-то странного: какие-то круги размером с блюдце.

Утром первым делом я открыл окно и снял отпечатки пальцев с помощью твоего запасного набора, что ты дал мне. Посылаю их курьерской почтой: ты должен их получить не позднее завтрашнего утра. Местной полиции не доверяю: представляю, что скажут мне они, когда услышат о неком безумном Бэтмене, лезущем в окна и шепчущим пророчества.  
Каюсь, милый, в ту ночь я так и не заснул. Так меня с бокалом виски, в пижаме и нашел Баскервиль.  
— Доктор! Что случилось?

Наверное, вид у меня был по меньшей мере странный.  
Я честно рассказал Генри о ночном происшествии.  
— И вы точно видели его?  
— Ясно, как Вас сейчас.  
— И он сказал… „И сожрет тебя!“ Именно это?  
— Именно.  
— Мда… — Генри взъерошил на затылке волосы, — не хватало нам еще таких загадок. Какое у него было лицо?  
— Смертельно бледное. Довольно молодое. Ну… Глумливое. Кажется.  
— Но как он поднялся по стене, ума не приложу!  
— Я тоже. Может, это он напугал до смерти Вашего дядюшку, а, Генри?  
— Не знаю. В любом случае в следующую ночь я буду с Вами. А пока — никому ни слова.

Мы в молчании съели утренний бекон и отправились в гости к Степлтону: погода наконец наладилась. Я писал тебе, Шерлок, про две опасности, вот там и случилось вторая.

 

Представь себе большую долину в низине меж болот. Она, как кольцом, окружена огромными замшелыми валунами с человека ростом, похожими на клыки какого-то исполинского животного. Именно поэтому эта местность и названа Долиной клыков.

Тут мрачно. Тихо. Здесь, как говорят, ускоряется пульс и повышается давление. Наверняка это место силы.

То тут, то там попадались жилища доисторического человека, — хижины из грубого камня, дольмены с круглым входом.  
Одни были вполне с нас ростом, другие словно выстроены для карликов — нам по пояс. Но все — из огромных многотонных камней вплотную приставленных так, что не всунешь лезвие ножа.

Джек Степлтон встретил нас в самом сердце раскопок, — возле Храма, где пещерные люди молились своему богу. Я вспомнил, как первый раз он показался мне похожим на Духа болот. Он сегодня был красив, как никогда, — в черных облегающих джинсах, алой водолазке, с разбросанными по плечам белыми волосами.  
Его наемный отряд состоит из профессиональных археологов, студентов на практике и разнорабочих. При появлении гостей (художник Мортимер, я и сэр Генри во главе), они все выстроились в ряд и приветствовали нас нестройными голосами.

Степлтон торжественно представил им спонсора и мецената сэра Генри Баскервиля и сказал небольшую благодарственную речь. Генри с достоинством поклонился. Я видел, что молодой мужчина был польщен, а когда археолог крепко и долго жал ему руку, щеки Генри окрасились румянцем.

Неужели он серьезно неравнодушен к Степлтону? Следует признать, Шерлок, что они были бы красивой парой… Прости, я отвлекся.

Так вот, сначала мы просто смотрели раскопки, разные находки (среди них — странный кинжал с искривленным лезвием), черепки, ритуальные чаши. Потом Степлтон прочитал нам небольшую лекцию об этом таинственном племени. 

 

Затем был Храм.  
О, он производит впечатление! Я хотел бы, чтобы ты увидел это, Шерлок! Он прекрасен мрачной дикой красотой.  
Колонны из красного гранита с черепами вверху и внизу. Огромная пасть входа. Какие-то рисунки алой краской на стенах. Внутри почти темно, только капает откуда-то вода да горит огонь у жертвенного камня посредине (Степлтон говорит, что специально оставляет его там, для особого эффекта).  
— А теперь еще кое-что! — археолог хитро улыбнулся и повел нас куда-то влево от центра Храма. Там, в углу, сквозило: значит, есть отверстие. 

Мы стояли на высоких треугольных ступеньках. И смотрели вниз, в глубокий провал, где смутно чернели какие-то каменные шипы. И смутно белели тысячи черепов, подсвеченные прожектором! Это было странное зрелище, поверь мне! Признаюсь, даже ущипнул себя украдкой.

— Да, непривычно, — сказал подошедший ко мне Степлтон, — все так реагируют поначалу. Такая экзотика — и где? В самом сердце Англии! Это ритуальный колодец! — сказал он уже потише. — Туда сбрасывали людей, — пояснил он, — и они медленно умирали в мучениях.  
— Когда это все было? — спросил его бледный от впечатлений художник.  
— Приблизительно тысячу лет до нашей эры, — ответил он.  
\- А почему только черепа?  
\- Кости скелетов в плохом состоянии. Но они там, лежат отдельно.  
Приглядевшись, я воскликнул:  
— Но это невозможно! Смотрите, некоторые черепа совсем свежие, не разрушенные, не покрытые пылью!

Степлтон насупился.  
И вступил со мной в долгий спор.  
Рядом Генри и Мортимер решали, в каком ракурсе стоит рисовать Храм. По окончании спора я, чтобы сделать приятное археологу, хоть он меня и не убедил, заговорил с ним о перстне его сестры:  
— Простите, возможно, что я слишком навязчив, но кольцо показалось мне настоящим произведением искусства! Вы не носили его к оценщику?  
Он сдвинул точеные брови:  
— Нет! В этом нет нужды, — и перевел разговор на раскопки.  
Странно: мой вопрос ему ощутимо не понравился. Он что, думает, я украду его сокровище?..

Мы смеялись, разговаривали, к провалу подошло несколько человек… Держась рукой за стену, я осторожно наклонился вперед, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко уходит страшная пропасть с черепами. И почувствовал сильный толчок в спину.

Какое-то время я балансировал на краю. Все произошло так быстро, что, наверное, никто из присутствующих не успел ничего в полутьме увидеть и среагировать. И тут меня вытащили за шиворот сильной рукой. Упав назад и тяжело дыша, я поднял глаза: это был сэр Генри.

— Вы перепачкались.  
— Как… как это произошло? — я оглянулся. Художник стоял на самом верху ступенек, смотря на нас удивленно, Степлтон чуть дальше от нас. Повторяю, все произошло очень быстро.

— Кто толкнул меня? — спросил я, в упор глядя на археолога.  
— Наверное, Вы просто поскользнулись, — прищурился тот, — несчастный случай.  
Но Шерлок, я точно помню этот сильный толчок! И это не Баскервиль! С чего бы ему…

Наконец мы вышли из Храма. Настроение у меня было мрачное.  
Занятый своими размышлениями, я едва не пропустил тихий разговор Баскервиля и археолога.  
— Так я зайду за Вами завтра?  
— Обязательно! Пробежки по утрам очень полезны!

Пока художник тряс руку Степлтону и говорил комплименты, я отвел наследника в сторону:  
— Генри! Что за встречи? Почему я ничего об этом не знаю?!  
— О… — сказал тот, второй раз за день покраснев, — это просто утренняя пробежка. Мы договорились… с Джеком.  
— Где?  
— У меня в парке, в тисовой аллее.  
— Я пойду с Вами!  
Брови наследника грозно сошлись:  
— Зачем? — упрямо сказал он, — в этом нет необходимости!  
— Вы же знаете, какие мне даны указания! — говорил я, не слушая его. — И не спорьте!

Я не прибавил тогда, Шерлок, что не доверяю археологу. Тем более после сегодняшнего.  
Я думаю, ты меня бы одобрил.  
Он долго жал нам руки, улыбался и приглашал зайти еще. Усталые, мы вернулись домой, полные впечатлений. Генри еще и на телефон снимал. Он пообещал ученому в скором времени пригласить журналистов для освещения его открытия.

Пиши мне.  
Люблю.  
По-прежнему твой, Джон Ватсон».

Доктор лежал в постели — вновь без сна. Как натянутая пружина, он ждал чего-то — то ли странного лица в окне, то ли прихода сэра Генри.

Раздался звук смс:  
«Буду завтра вечером семичасовым. Шерлок».

========== 10. В игру вступает Шерлок Холмс ==========

Глава десятая, в которой родственник не появляется, женщина отнекивается, а сыщик прячется

Вечер того же дня. Из дневника доктора Ватсона.

"Шерлок, любовь моя.  
Я знаю, что когда ты приедешь, все будет по-другому. Ты знаешь, иногда я искренне верю, что одно твое присутствие способно рассеять любые злые чары, будь то земные козни людей или дьявольский умысел.  
Без тебя я иногда чувствую себя всего лишь никому не интересным усталым доктором.  
Больше всего меня заводит то, что ты даже и не сомневаешься, что можешь победить.   
Я страшно соскучился по твоим горячим рукам, ироническому взгляду и...  
(Дальнейшее перечеркнуто.)

Страшно сказать, что делает разлука с людьми! Вот, написал Холмсу любовное письмо. Но я хорошо знаю: он его не оценит.  
Просто прошло три недели. И я смертельно соскучился. И правда, когда он приедет, все будет по-другому.  
Повлиял еще и этот странный вчерашний случай в Храме в Долине клыков. Нет, мне не страшно умирать. После Афганистана. После всех наших дел с Шерлоком. Но...  
Больше не видеть его теплые глаза и длинные тонкие пальцы. Не слышать его язвительный низкий голос. Не радоваться, когда, на пике эмоций он потрясенно шепчет: "Джон!"  
Уйти, не увидев его больше?..  
Нет, это не для меня! 

Одолеваемый мыслями о Шерлоке Холмсе, я совсем забыл о том, что сегодня мы должны выслеживать Бэрримора.   
Я беседовал с ним неоднократно. С одной стороны это неплохой дворецкий: он не отлынивает от работы, всегда чем-то занят, исполнен важности и достоинства. Он терпеливо наставляет сэра Генри в вопросах истории рода Баскервилей (их предки жили здесь бок о бок несколько столетий). И при этом всегда спокоен, почтителен и предупредителен.   
С другой... Могу с уверенностью сказать, что он что-то скрывает: отводит глаза в сторону, иногда не сразу отвечает на вопрос. Назвать его убийцей не повернется язык, но какая-то тайна гложет его. Он не дурак, притворяется хорошо. Но все эти тоскливые взгляды по направлению болот слегка напрягают.  
И жена его ему под стать. По своей природе она человек веселый, общительный. Сейчас же - постоянно печальна. Я взял за правило почти каждый день заглядывать к ней на кухню. Она воспринимает мои визиты с энтузиазмом: сует мне чашку с чаем; закармливает пирожками и пончиками.  
Так и пополнеть не мудрено! 

Я же рассказываю ей всякие интересные случаи из нашей с Холмсом практики, особенно всякие сенсационные дела: похищения миллионеров, булавок с рубином или любовные скандалы знаменитостей. Женщины такое любят.

У нас с ней завязалось нечто вроде дружбы. И вот сегодня:   
\- Вы так добры, сэр! Я не могу больше скрывать от Вас... я знаю, к кому и зачем выходил вечером сэр Чарльз. Ну, в ту ночь.  
\- Говорите, конечно!  
Она приблизилась ко мне и зашептала то и дело оглядываясь:   
\- Это была Лора.   
\- В смысле... Миссис Лайонз?  
\- Точно! Сестра археолога! Язык не поворачивается называть бедную девушку этой глупой фамилией! Как же она намучилась со своим негодяем мужем - если бы Вы только знали, доктор!..

Да, это вполне возможно. И в ежедневнике сэра Чарльза было:   
"Встретиться с Л".  
Лора. Черт, подходит, надо было мне раньше догадаться!  
\- Почему же Вы не рассказали все это полиции?   
\- Так ведь это... Мы с мужем думали, что роман у них с хозяином-то. Это не первая их встреча. Негоже девочке репутацию портить, и так она богом обижена... Да и брата ее мы боимся.   
\- Почему?  
\- Так. Злой он человек.   
Она опустила глаза. Тут, вероятно, были какие-то личные счеты.

Миссис Бэрримор явно не видела в Лоре убийцу. Я, признаться, тоже. А вот как приманка она была бы великолепна.  
Теперь не спугнуть бы ее! И побеседовать без брата! Об этом я написал в электронку Шерлоку. 

( Слушать Triplex-Собака Баскервилей)  
Я уже закончил свое ежевечернее письмо Шерлоку, когда дверь скрипнула и вошел Генри, настороженно блестя внимательными глазами. Одет он был в спортивный костюм; однако карман ощутимо оттягивал пистолет. Мы посмотрели друг на друга, я кивнул и без слов показал на кровать.

Нам пришлось в полной тишине провести где-то полчаса, я уже начал задремывать, как вдруг...  
Скрипы раздались возле самой двери. Потом шаги раздались дальше по коридору.   
Наконец-то!

Мы поспешно поднялись и бесшумно последовали за дворецким.  
В коридорах ощутимо дуло; свет шел только от фонарика в руке Бэрримора. Пару раз он оглянулся, но мы удачно скрылись за углом. 

И вновь башня. Признаюсь, когда дворецкий вошел туда и стал подавать знаки фонариком, я немного растерялся. Но не таков был Генри. Без малейших сомнений он кинулся вперед.

С громким восклицанием Бэрримор отпрыгнул от окна. Он смотрел на нас поочередно и зубы его клацали от страха.  
\- Признавайтесь, что Вы здесь делаете? - допытывался разъяренный баронет.  
\- Сэр, я ничего такого... Я просто посветил в окошко, я всегда проверяю, заперто ли.  
\- И в башне.  
\- И в башне, сэр.  
\- На высоте шестого этажа, - в голосе Генри был вопрос.  
\- У нас нет сигнализации. Ценные картины и скульптуры, сэр... Драгоценности в сейфе...  
\- Бесполезно отпираться! Мы вас с доктором видели! И на болотах Вам подают знаки!

Бэрримор что-то бормотал, пока мы его не встряхнули как следует.  
\- Вы вор, Бэрримор! Вон отсюда! Я вас увольняю!  
Я вгляделся во тьму и крикнул:   
\- Смотрите!   
Огонек, похожий на тот, что был в прошлый раз, медленно приближался.   
\- Он будет здесь минут через тридцать.

Генри вынул из кармана пистолет и приставил его к щеке дворецкого:  
\- Признавайтесь, что Вы задумали?! Это Ваши сообщники там, на болотах?  
\- Нет, нет! Это мой родственник! - завопил Бэрримор. - Я все расскажу, отпустите! Он просто приходит навещать мою жену.   
\- Ночью? - скептически переспросил я.  
\- Он ночует у нас... ну, в служебном крыле, а утром уезжает на работу. У него мотоцикл есть, он его прячет где-то среди камней. Жена ему еду с собой дает.

\- Пойдемте познакомимся с ним, - сказал я Баскервилю. - Где вы его обычно встречаете, Бэрримор?  
\- За воротами.

Мы быстро спускались по ступенькам, а дворецкий говорил. По его словам, этот шурин, младший брат миссис Бэрримор - тот еще псих.  
\- Простите мою скрытность, сэр! Это все жена, будь она неладна! Я сам давно рассказал бы Вам! - уговаривал он нас обоих попеременно, то прикладывая руки к груди, то дергая себя за бородку.  
\- Да в чем дело наконец? Расскажите толком! - тон ясно показывал, что терпение баронета заканчивается.

Оказалось, что брат миссис Бэрримор двадцатилетний Майк Селден работает на военной базе в шести милях от Баскервиль холла. Чем он там занимается, родственники не знают - он гений - биохимик, компьютерщик; им не говорит, но им и знать не положено. Парень имеет весьма скверный характер ("Настоящий фрик, уверяю Вас, сэр! А как он издевается над моей должностью!"). Раньше как минимум раз в неделю на выходных навещал сестру в поместье, но чем-то весьма досадил сэру Чарльзу.

\- Чем именно?   
\- Ни Лиза, ни я не знаем, сэр! В один день мы просто услышали, как он клянет его на чем свет стоит, называет скверным, развратным мальчишкой... а он-то и не пьет, не курит, кажется, у него и девушки нет!..

\- Постойте! - перебил я Бэрримора, - он такой худощавый, светлые волосы до плеч, нос курносый и лицо глумливое?..  
\- Вы думаете?.. - Генри догадался, куда я клоню. - Ночной посетитель? Лицо в окне?

\- Именно! Так что, похож?  
\- Вроде бы подходит, - неуверенно промямлил дворецкий, - он и Вам успел досадить?  
\- Ну... он каким-то образом лазит по стенам наподобие ящерицы или змеи, заглядывает в окна, любуется на спящего сэра Генри; мне вот сделал зловещее предсказание...   
\- Паркурщик, наверное, - высказал предположение сэр Генри.  
Я рассказал ему о лице в окне моей спальни позапрошлой ночью.  
\- Ваш шурин, точно, очень странный тип!  
\- Хотел, наверное, на наследника нового посмотреть, хоть я и строго запретил ему! - сказал слуга виновато. - Говорю Вам, сэр: у парня напрочь поехала крыша! - махнул рукой. - Простите дурака великодушно! Жена очень любит стервеца, его избаловали с детства, на работе платят хорошо, вот он и вообразил, что ему все можно! На правительство работает, надо же! - Бэрримор презрительно фыркнул. - Ну вот, когда он приезжает, то подает мне сигнал, я выхожу и встречаю его.

Мы очутились у больших кованых ворот с гербами Баскервилей. Светила, прорываясь сквозь тучи, бледная луна. С болот ощутимо потянуло холодным ветром и гнилью.  
\- Как он не боится путешествовать один по болотам?! - сказал я, обхватив себя руками.  
\- Боится, очень боится! - убежденно сказал дворецкий. - Но это его и заводит! Смеется, говорит, что хочет подружиться с Призрачным Псом. "Знаю его тайну!" Но все это россказни - и только!   
\- Он верит в собаку? - поднял красивую бровь сэр Генри. - Ученый?  
\- Верит, я ж говорю.  
\- А Вы сами ее слышали?  
\- Слышал, сэр!   
\- И как?   
\- Очень страшно.  
Мы помолчали.  
\- По времени он должен был уже прийти. Странно. Постойте тут.  
И Бэрримор вышел, распахнув ворота.  
\- Майк, э-эй! 

Но вокруг не было слышно ничего, кроме завываний ветра.  
\- Ну что, поверим ему? - спросил баронет, закуривая сигару. - Никто пока не пришел.  
\- Не знаю, - я не отрываясь смотрел на болота, - надо в любом случае найти этого мальчишку. Возможно, он что-то знает или слышал.  
Спустя час мы разошлись, устав от бессмысленного ожидания. Надо написать Холмсу о Майке Селдене: от Майкрофта даже у военных не должно быть секретов.

Утром я еле поднялся, а ведь предстоял весьма насыщенный день. Лишь мысль о появлении любезного друга придавала мне сил.  
В семь тридцать наконец приехали нанятые для Баскервиля охранники - насколько я помню, Виктор Чейз и Джон Макконехи. Спускаясь к завтраку, я услышал шум и поспешил вниз, чтобы познакомиться.  
Опытные парни, двадцать восемь и тридцать лет. Рыжеватый блондин и накачанный подвижный брюнет. Вкратце мы объяснили парням, что от них требуется.  
\- Они и на пробежку с мистером Степлтоном Вас сопровождать будут. Он ведь на завтрак останется?  
\- Но я...  
\- Это не обсуждается! - я мигнул парням на клиента, а сам поспешил к Лоре Лайонз. Грех не воспользоваться случаем.  
На всякий случай я взял с собой диктофон: чтобы дать послушать затем Шерлоку. Мало ли что...

Когда я отворил дверь в гостиную Степлтона, Лора был там. Она сидела на диване и курила дамскую сигаретку, стряхивая пепел в вазочку.  
\- Я знала, что вы придете, - на секунду она отвернулась к окну, а когда повернулась обратно, на ее лице было непонятное выражение. Как будто гнев и страх и беспомощность вместе.   
Она подняла глаза на меня:   
\- Мне нечего Вам сказать, доктор Ватсон.  
Я решил не злиться. Пожал плечами.  
\- Позвольте только Вам заметить, что с учетом новых обстоятельств Вы - важный свидетель по делу. Вы назначили свидание Баскервилю в тот день и час, когда он умер, в той самой тисовой аллее. И когда полиция узнает...

\- Если полиция узнает, - сказала она устало, - я скажу им то же, что и Вам: я не была там.  
\- Миссис Лайонз! - улыбнулся я недоверчиво.  
Она вскинула на меня свои синие глаза с длинными ресницами:   
\- Я не была там! Это правда! Но мне нечем ее доказать.  
\- Где же Вы были? Почему не пришли?   
Она поднялась и, обхватив себя руками, подошла к окну:  
\- У брата возникли проблемы на раскопках. Одного из работников чуть не завалило. Я вызывала врачей. Об этом запись есть в документах. Можете побеседовать со студентами.  
\- О чем же Вы хотели поговорить с сэром Чарльзом?  
Силой воли она не уступала брату:  
\- Это был вопрос личного характера.   
\- Почему так поздно и в таком месте? - не отставал я.  
Она повернулась ко мне, меж бровей залегла горькая складка:  
\- Уходите, доктор! Я никому и ничем в этой жизни не могу помочь!

 

Иду встречать Шерлока.  
Сердце мое заколотилось как сумасшедшее, когда на перроне в клубах тумана появилась знакомая высокая фигура в темном плаще. Холмс еще и капюшон накинул, и в нем лишь иногда поблескивали его лукавые глаза. Опасаясь чужих любопытных взглядов (его фото все же достаточно часто печатают газеты), я только крепко пожал теплую руку и мы вышли с вокзала.

\- Ты выполнил мою просьбу? - спросил он, как всегда, сразу о деле.  
Я закатил глаза:   
\- Конечно.Ты больше ничего мне не хочешь сказать? Поблагодарить, например?  
\- Пока мы не одни - нет.

Мы погрузили вещи в заранее нанятое такси, которое довезло нас до половины пути. Дальше - пешком, ведь никто вокруг не должен был знать о том, что в игру вступает Шерлок Холмс. Клубы тумана и плохая погода способствовали нашей тайне.  
\- Это место безопасное?   
\- Охотничий домик Френкленда? Более чем! Во-первых, он близко к болотам и ты сможешь бродить инкогнито по ним сколько тебе вздумается. Во-вторых, вокруг высокий частокол, а это значит, что я буду спокоен за твою жизнь и за свой сон. 

Он просил меня подыскать ему жилье, из которого можно было бы тайно, не выказывая себя, следить за ситуацией. Я считаю, что справился блестяще.  
\- Сам хозяин не заявится?   
\- О, у него артрит. Я выписал ему новейшие лекарства, он в благодарность за это показал мне это место, но сам сюда ни ногой. Тут хороший камин, кстати. 

Мы подошли к небольшому каменному строению, окруженному высоким частоколом. Я показал другу, как открывается замок, пока он выгружал из рюкзака вещи, - консервы, кофе, хлеб.  
Осторожно выложил ноутбук.

Обстановка была спартанская: одна комната, совмещавшая в себе гостиную, спальню и кухню; большой круглый стол, кровать, камин и сундук с оружием.

\- Тут есть выход наверх. Идем! - я схватил Холмса за руку.  
По крутым ступенькам в углу мы поднялись на плоскую крышу домика, окруженную со всех сторон высоким полутораметровым каменным парапетом. Здесь во всю гулял ветер. Мы с удовольствием дышали его свежестью.  
\- Да тут превосходный пункт наблюдения! - оценил место Шерлок, - я поставлю здесь свою подзорную трубу.  
\- Отсюда видны все болота, - облизал губы я, - ну что, я молодец?  
\- Более чем, - подходя ко мне с невинным видом, сказал он.  
\- И заслуживаю благодарности, - не спрашивал, а утверждал я.

\- Безусловно, - Холмс бесшумно опустился на колени, стремительно снимая с меня джинсы. Я лишь растерянно следил за его манипуляциями, хоть пора было привыкнуть к сюрпризам любимого. С такой же скоростью меня лишили нижнего белья, просто спустив трусы ниже колен.

\- Ш-шерлок! Шерлок, что ты творишь? - зашипел я, когда он с жадно и глубоко взял в рот мой полувозбужденный член. Холмс не отвечал: он усердно, как смычок канифолью, смачивал пенис слюной, привнося в это эротическое занятие тот же пыл и энтузиазм, что и при расследовании преступлений. Я старался лишь громко не стонать.

Любимый заботливо вытер меня платком и надел белье обратно. Мы поцеловались и спустились вниз.  
В камине трещали дрова и было совсем тепло. Я со стоном изнеможения лег на скромное ложе, поверх которого уже был наброшен шотландский плед.

\- Ты был у Лоры? - спросил мой любимый сыщик, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Был. Она утверждает, что на свидание с баронетом не явилась. Были проблемы на раскопках Храма.   
\- Ей можно верить? - он перебирал мои волосы правой рукой.  
\- Вполне. Но она чем-то огорчена. Возможно что-то знает и скрывает. Не зря же хочет удалить сэра Генри отсюда.  
\- Знает. Видишь ли, она - пастух для Призрачного Пса, и пастух плохой...

Я перевернулся набок:   
\- Новые данные с расшифровки? Рассказывай!  
Холмс передернул плечами:   
\- Пастух - личность, способная усмирить дьявольскую натуру Призрачного Пса. Это может быть мужчина или женщина, отец или мать, любовница - кто угодно. Этой личности под силу запереть кровожадные инстинкты оборотня, хоть они за это платят свою цену... Какую - не понял. Каждому пастуху даруется кольцо... Символ власти над Псом.  
Я привскочил с кровати:   
\- Погоди! Так Лора... Кольцо...  
Холмс кивнул, глядя мне в глаза:   
\- Лора пастух Стэплтона. Он-то и есть наше чудовище. Но что-то не срастается. Доказательства - вот что необходимо! Я буду следить за ним!  
Я сжал его руку:  
\- Будь осторожен!  
\- Разумеется! Кстати. Нашли труп свидетеля. Помнишь, бомж, что слышал крики?.. Расчлененный в канаве лежал. Порван буквально на куски. Следы огромных зубов на запястьях и горле. Мне сообщил Лестрейд.

\- Но чего хочет убийца?!  
\- Все в конечном итоге сводится к наследнику. Ему нужен сэр Генри - его смерть, или смерть его разума, пока не знаю, - Холмс ударил кулаком о кулак. - Время работает не на нас. Хорошо еще, что рядом с наследником охранники. Надо все-таки найти этого мальчишку, Селдена, - говоря это, великий детектив спокойно посмотрел мне в глаза, затем ласково перевернул меня на живот.

\- А теперь еще будешь и ты, - я знал, что именно так все и будет и заранее подготовился.   
Через плечо я увидел, как Шерлок рывком снимает с себя белые боксеры и теплое белье.

\- Но Шерлок!  
\- Я соскучился! - он с вожделением смотрел на меня. Тонкие длинные пальцы правой руки с медицинской точностью и аккуратностью ласкали и разрабатывали меня.  
\- Но у нас дверь не закрыта!  
\- Очень соскучился! - пальцы левой руки нашли мой рот и бесцеремонно ворвались внутрь. 

Через пять минут лишь низкие обоюдные стоны нарушали покой этого места.

Я возвратился в поместье вечером. Закат был необыкновенно красочным: синие облака, алое небо. И дьявольский холод. Надо будет выпить рюмку хересу. И чаю. 

Перемахнув через печально известную калитку, я направился через тропинку, ведущую на семейное кладбище: так можно было сократить путь. Мысленно я перебирал наставления Шерлока: никому не говорить о нем и завтра вместе с ним отправиться на поиски безумного гения Майка. 

Возле покосившихся каменных крестов я остановился. Чувство опасности не покидало меня. Было странное ощущение, что за мной кто-то наблюдает. Рывком я обернулся.

Позади кладбища размещалась небольшая часовня.

Витражи со страстями Господними. Высокая острая крыша.   
По всей видимости сэр Чарльз не слишком жаловал религию: стены ее поросли мхом, темный мрачный камень кое-где осыпался. В черной арке входа, сложив руки на груди, стоял мужчина в красном с белыми волосами, плывущими по плечам. 

В его черных глазах плескалось зловещее веселье:  
\- Добрый вечер, доктор! До чего я рад Вас видеть!

Это был Степлтон.

 

========== 11. Бабочка на игле ==========

Глава, в которой герои романтично бродят по сумасшедшему дому и находят труп

 

***  
Утро следующего дня.  
Дневник доктора Ватсона.

 

Итак, вчера...  
Очень может быть, что, не побывав в Афганистане, я по-прежнему оставался бы человеком спокойным и не верящим в сверхъестественное. Но, навидавшись ужасов и смертей, странных, мистических событий, я стал понимать многое и многому верить. 

Я помню, как мой друг, видавший виды полковник, до этого не получивший и царапины, с точностью до часа предрек собственную смерть. Я видел, как излечивались смертельно больные.  
И поэтому сама мысль о Призрачном Псе не вызывала у меня отторжения. Но важно другое.

Я человек практический. Меня не интересует техническая сторона вопроса, мне, как и Шерлоку, важно одно: безопасность сэра Генри.  
Признаюсь, даже у меня сильней забилось сердце при виде Степлтона. Неужели вот этот красивый, умный и талантливый... не человек, а мерзкая тварь, приносящая несчастье?.. И как он воздействует на свои жертвы?.. Чего он хочет от сэра Генри?.. Вопросов было больше, чем ответов.   
Он смотрел все так же пронзительно и улыбался, пока я подходил все ближе. Пауза стояла между нами как каменная стена. Засунув руки в карманы, я нашарил револьвер: береженого бог бережет. В моей голове постоянно звучал голос Шерлока: "Будь внимателен, Джон! Никаких проколов! Никаких многозначительных взглядов! Сыграй то, что у тебя хорошо получается - недалекого служаку-доктора!"

\- Гуляли на болотах?   
\- Да, решил, знаете ли, пройтись пешком, подышать воздухом...  
\- Что слышно от вашего друга, мистера Холмса? Раскрыл ли он причину смерти сэра Чарльза?  
Или во всем все-таки виновата... гм... мифическая собака?  
Он насмешливо улыбнулся.

\- К сожалению, мистер Холмс очень занят одной серьезной задачей в международной политике, - ответил я, стараясь не переигрывать. - Что же до меня, то я слишком занят охраной сэра Генри...  
\- Кто же ему угрожает? - вскинул брови археолог. - Вы уже выяснили это?  
Я развел руками: пока нет.   
Мы помолчали.  
\- Признаюсь, довольно неожиданно встретить вас здесь, - в моем голосе явственно прозвучал вопрос.  
\- О, это мое хобби. Я очень люблю старинные церкви, знаете ли...  
\- Даже такие заброшенные, как эта?  
\- Согласитесь, в этом есть свое очарование. Эти витражи, плющ, тишина. До костей пробирает. К тому же, делаю я это по поручению сэра Генри: он подумывает начать в ней ремонт. Хотите зайти?

Подумав, что на свежем воздухе я буду чувствовать себя спокойнее и физически и морально, я отказался.  
\- Ну, как знаете, - ухмыльнулся археолог.

Мы медленно пошли по тропинке вдоль кладбища.  
\- Вы задумывались о смерти когда-либо?   
\- Конечно, - невозмутимо пожал плечами я. - Я же был на войне.   
\- Ах, доктор, - задумчиво произнес собеседник, - знаете, о чем я думаю, глядя на все эти могилы?.. Выкапывая очередной череп? Надо наслаждаться этой жизнью, пока это возможно!

Он назидательно поднял палец, а я молчал, слушая, что последует за этим.  
\- Да, наслаждаться! - его светлые глаза пристально смотрели на меня. - А вы заперли сэра Генри в поместье, приставили к нему охрану и сделали его жизнь скучной. Дрожать, постоянно жить в ожидании мифического опасного нечто...  
Он хмыкнул.  
\- Но угрожающая ему опасность?  
\- Три минуты назад вы сказали, что не знаете, в чем она состоит.  
\- Чего вы хотите? - я остановился на границе кладбища, на границе жизни и смерти.  
\- Просто хочу вас предупредить: у сэра Генри есть личная жизнь. И не исключено, что я в ней буду играть не последнюю роль!

Степлтон отвесил мне шутовской поклон, его глаза зло блеснули, он круто развернулся и исчез среди крестов... Он двигался бесшумно и очень быстро. Только сейчас мне пришло в голову, что при встрече мы так и не подали друг другу руки.  
Я в задумчивости направился к дому, по пути размышляя, что это было сейчас: вызов или предупреждение?

Все объяснилось уже в поместье: сэр Генри объявил мне, что завтра едет кататься на своем ягуаре по юго-западной дороге вместе со Степлтоном, и категорически отказался от охраны даже в машине сопровождения.  
\- Призрачный пес не угонится за моей деткой! - самодовольно произнес он. Похоже, баронет был в хорошем настроении.  
Я чуть было не ляпнул ему, что опасность будет в одной с ним машине.  
\- Но Шерлок Холмс...  
\- Довольно! - брови Генри сошлись в одну линию, сказывался фамильный темперамент. - У меня должна быть личная жизнь!  
Влияние Степлтона на нашего друга становится все больше и это очень плохо.

Я ушел в библиотеку, чтобы позвонить Шерлоку. После трех безуспешных звонков (ох уж эта местная связь!), я наконец услышал любимый низкий голос.  
Коротко обрисовал ему ситуацию.  
\- Мда... - помолчал он, - и ведь правду не скажешь. Преступник может затаиться на бог знает сколько времени, или, наоборот, ускорить действия. Хорошо одно: он недооценивает нас, иначе бы не запугивал тебя, Джон. Ну что ж... Мы кое-что предпримем.

Я внимательно выслушал все инструкции. И сделал один звонок. 

Новый день начался с хлопот: мы с Генри ездили в благотворительный фонд "Дети Англии", который наследник считал своим долгом курировать. Приняли его там, словно особу царских кровей. Нежные леди от благотворительности испуганно косились на всюду следующих за Баскервилем охранников. Я старался дружелюбно улыбаться и отвечать на те вопросы, по которым был уполномочен. Приятно видеть, что начинания сэра Чарльза не пропали зря. 

Наконец мы вернулись домой. Генри наскоро принял душ и вскоре уже вышел в гостиную - стройный, посвежевший, блестя синими глазами. Облегающий костюм гонщика невероятно шел ему. Степлтон не замедлил явиться, и я, подавляя злость и стараясь быть любезным, все-таки невольно еще раз отметил удивительную красоту этой пары.

Оба стройные, высокие, с волосами до плеч, у обоих превосходные фигуры, но разный темперамент. Степлтон вызывающе очарователен и вместе с тем властен. Генри... это Генри. В нем чувствуется тонкость и сила, азарт и величие.

Невольно я задумался и над тем, насколько дальним родственником приходится Генри лже-Степлтон. Двоюродный? Троюродный брат? Тогда надо поскорей развязывать этот спутанный клубок и выводить преступника на чистую воду.

Эх, если бы можно было сказать все прямо! Но у нас и без того был козырь в рукаве: когда наследник и гость подошли к услужливо поданной молодым Перкинсом машине, в воротах поместья показался спешащий Мортимер.

\- Какими судьбами?!  
\- Как я рад Вас видеть, Генри! - художник схватил мужчину за руки и потряс их. - Признаться, я соскучился! Давно не продолжал работать над Вашим портретом. Знаете, было много работы. Вот, решил навестить Вас! Вы едете кататься?  
Сегодня он был в какой-то особенной толстовке, с одной открытой рукой, оставляющий почти всю его чудесную татуировку на виду.  
Генри ослепительно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Да, хочу опробовать эту крошку. Вы не боитесь быстрой езды?   
\- Ничуть.  
Глаза Степлтона на миг полыхнули яростью, я видел это из окон гостиной. Надеюсь, мы расстроили его планы, какими бы они ни были.

По лицу Генри не было заметно, расстроен ли он или рад. Как хороший хозяин он, разумеется, поступил правильно. Главное, что преступник не осмелится что-либо совершить при свидетеле. Искренне надеюсь на это.  
Я облегченно выдохнул, когда соперники заняли места в машине. Да, Шерлок был прав. Мортимер настолько увлечен баронетом... хватило одного звонка и намека на свидание, прямо я ничего объяснять не стал.

Проследив глазами за изящной машиной, скрывшейся вдали, я принялся переодеваться. Мне предстояла важная работа: пока Степлтон отвлечен и обезврежен, найти вместе с Шерлоком таинственного Селдена. Этот важный свидетель исчез с радаров своих работодателей и не брал мобильный.

\- Майкрофт говорит, что он не появился на работе! - сообщил мне Холмс, ласково целуя в знак приветствия. - Вся военная база в шоке. Обещали прислать подмогу, если понадобится.   
\- А она понадобится? - я следил за тем, как он завязывает кроссовки. Значит, предстоял бег по местности.  
\- Пока не знаю. Ну что, наша уловка сработала?   
\- Более чем, - я рассказал ему все.

Когда мы вышли из охотничьего домика, день клонился к вечеру.  
\- Как ты думаешь, где мы будем его искать? - хитро улыбнулся мне сыщик.  
Я пожал плечами:   
\- Понятия не имею. Неужели в одном из дольменов доисторического человека?  
Шерлок стал серьезен:   
\- Утром я нашел мотоцикл молодого гения среди камней - там же, где и всегда. Значит, он шел к Бэрримору, но кто-то или что-то его спугнуло. Или Вы слишком громко разговаривали.   
Он знает о собаке и верит в ее существование - это как минимум. При этом Селден почему-то не боится бывать на болотах. Значит: или знает все о собаке, или вообще... сотрудничает с ним! 

Далее. Допустим, до базы ему далеко, мотоцикл он по каким-то причинам не хочет брать - он возвращается пешком на свою промежуточную базу. Смотри, Джон, - он на ходу открыл карту Дартмура, - что есть еще рядом, куда гений мог податься?

\- Да тут... В радиусе пяти миль только заброшенная лечебница для умалишенных.  
\- Бинго! Именно туда мы идем. Супер!  
Я еле слышно вздохнул.  
Что поделать! Куда я только не следовал за Шерлоком!

Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая все в алый цвет, когда мы оказались возле трехэтажного здания грязно-белого цвета, поросшего плющом.  
\- Осторожно, тут колючая проволока! - Холмс вытащил из рюкзака инструменты, надел перчатки.  
\- А это законно?  
\- Подозреваю, что у нашего парня есть другой способ входа, но у нас просто нет времени. К тому же так мы не привлечем внимания сторожа.  
Он мимолетно улыбнулся мне, расширяя вход в сетке, потом приглашающе кивнул:   
\- Только после тебя.

Мда...   
Я давно не смотрел фильмы ужасов, но если и снимать где-либо мрачную, навевающую ужас жуть, то только здесь. Стены здания, казалось, впитали в себя миазмы страдания, а закрытая кованая дверь намекала на выход из этой дикой пьесы жизни. Тусклые стекла окон, жалобно скрипящая на ветру табличка "Парк направо".  
И конечно: ощущение, что за тобой наблюдают. Куда уж без него.

Чтобы избавиться от неприятных ощущений, я поспешно спросил:  
\- А сторож где?  
\- Там, у главного входа. Мы влезем в окно.   
Мы пошли по дорожке к торцу дома. Под ногами хрустел мусор, гравий и битые стекла.

\- Подсади меня!  
Я помог Холмсу влезть в разбитое окно, потом он мне.  
\- Осторожно, не порежься!

Мы стояли в полутемной комнате с ободранными обоями и умывальником. В правом дальнем углу была покореженная кровать с панцирной сеткой и кучей тряпья на ней. Над нею - нарисованный мелом крест.  
\- А где может быть штаб-квартира Селдена?   
\- На втором этаже. Пошли. 

Пока мы поднимались по ступенькам с тусклыми фото улыбающихся людей по стенам, Холмс тихо говорил:   
\- Он снабжал сторожа антидепрессантами личного изготовления, тот его и пускал сюда.  
\- Но почему нельзя было работать на базе Баскервиль?  
Холмс криво улыбнулся:   
\- Ты шутишь. Он подторговывает не совсем законными веществами. Подозреваю, что и наша собачка - его клиент.

Он взял меня за руку, мы открыли крайнюю дверь справа. И сразу попали правильно. За рядом белых шкафов с кипой бумах стояли офисные столы, на одном из них - микроскоп, пробирки и рядом - ноутбук и чашка остывшего кофе.

Шерлок коршуном кинулся на него. Открыл, включил, нашарил флешку в кармане:   
\- Так, прекрасно... Нет, не прекрасно. Вся информация стерта, тут только стандартный набор папок. Но мы кое-что попробуем... 

Его руки запорхали по клавишам, а я подошел к окну: сейчас ему мешать не следует. 

Внизу было нечто вроде начатой и брошенной стройки: фундамент с взбитыми сваями. Я осматривал горы мусора, забор, как вдруг...

\- Шерлок!  
Должно быть, мой вид сказал ему все. Я дрожащей рукой показал на распростертое внизу тело, нанизанное, как бабочка на иглу, на строительную сталь. Яркая в свете заката кровь была разлита вокруг. 

Да, это были явно декорации к фильму ужасов.

 

Комментарий к 11. Бабочка на игле  
Про отзывы не забываем!))

========== 12. Дядина тайна ==========

Глава двенадцатая, в которой дядя шокирует племянника   
***  
Доктор Ватсон стоял у тела юноши абсолютно один и ждал полицию. Ветер шевелил его светлые волосы, бросал их на лоб, но он не шевелился. "Везде война, - думал он, - война продолжается всегда".  
Вокруг было запустение, а рядом была смерть. Да, это был именно он, человек, напугавший его ночью, тот самый Майк Селден с его курносым носом и глумливым даже после смерти лицом.   
Его неподвижность, его неестественная поза намекали на шутку, на кукольный театр, но только не на реальность.

\- Вон откуда он упал, - десять минут назад говорил ему Шерлок, показывая куда-то вверх.   
Джон смотрел.   
От рабочего корпуса на третьем этаже вела широкая площадка бетонной плиты, как трамплин, застывшая одним концом в воздухе. Вероятно, здесь оба здания должны были соединяться вместе.

\- Сколько он здесь пролежал, Джон?   
Доктор внимательно осмотрел тело.  
\- С ночи. Кровь уже начала подсыхать. Трупное окоченение... часов двенадцать, а то и больше.   
\- И сторож так и не ходил сюда. И криков не слышал, иначе сейчас бы не дрых у себя. Почему же Майк прыгнул? Смотри. Лицо не особо искажено ужасом. И так ведь ловко все подстроено, что самоубийство исключить нельзя! - сказал Шерлок.  
\- Можно подумать, что парень свернул на эту площадку по ошибке, ну а дальше у него не было выбора.   
\- Именно. Уже в полете он видел, что впереди железный стержень. При всем его паркуре избежать его он не мог - и насадился, как бабочка на булавку. Убийца ловок: ни одной улики! Ни отпечатка, ни волосинки, - он присел на корточки и еще раз оглядел убитого. 

Рюкзак убитого валялся рядом. Шерлок дотронулся до него рукой в перчатке.  
\- А ведь тут что-то было! И много! - он аккуратно достал из кармана своей куртки пакетик и осторожно собрал пинцетом частицы вещества на дне.  
\- Потом сделаю анализ! 

Вскоре он ушел: "светиться" пока было рано - об этом тотчас узнает убийца.

Инспектор Шелтон был невыносимо придирчив. Сначала он распекал сторожа Саймона Рэйона. Это было неопределенного возраста сонное безвольное существо в веснушках. Ничего не видел, ничего не слышал, не знает.  
Затем представитель закона взялся за Джона; его чрезвычайно удивило присутствие доктора на территории; расследование смерти сэра Чарльза не показалось ему достаточным аргументом для оправдания его действий. Он делал вид, что уверен в преступных намерениях Ватсона, до крайности взбешенного этим фактом.

Хорошо, что приехали спецслужбы: они враз отстранили возмущенного инспектора от дела; вежливо расспросили Ватсона обо всем, что он знает; но слушали невнимательно, из чего тот сделал вывод, что братья Холмсы уже пообщались по телефону.

Еще через час доктор сидел на полу у камина охотничьего домика, отчитывался, пил вино и целовался с любимым. От огня шли приятные волны тепла, постепенно лечившие усталость и злость.

\- Жалко парня. Вокруг нашей дьявольской собаки все больше трупов... И бедная миссис Бэрримор! Я позвонил ее мужу, он сообщит ей.  
\- Круг сужается, Джон, поверь, - сказал Холмс, - скоро мы поймаем его!   
\- Я боюсь за тебя! - тот нашел и пожал его руку. - Ты не бог, ты человек из плоти и крови...  
\- Разве?..

\- Шерлок! Хватит шутить! Если Призрачный Пес явится к тебе...  
\- Я убью его, - взгляд Холмса был тверд как сталь, - и он это знает.   
\- Итак, порвалась и эта ниточка... - Ватсон задумчиво отпил пунш из кружки; его губы были влажными и чуть липкими, - а жаль.   
\- Повторяю тебе, Джон: мы имеем дело с чрезвычайно умным преступником. В этом деле надо быть готовым к любым неожиданностям. Степлтон - соперник достойный. Я не удивлюсь, если он уже знает о том, что я здесь.

От удивления доктор вздрогнул и схватился за револьвер.   
\- Нет, это я так, к слову, - усмехнулся сыщик, - хотя все может быть. Надо беречь сэра Генри и быть внимательным ко всему. Пошарь в доме, Джон. Тщательно. Каждый камешек простучи! Еще раз переговори со слугами. Перетряхни документы сэра Чарльза, я думаю, Генри разрешит. Ну а я...

И он с вожделением потер руки, глядя на ноутбук. Ему не терпелось расшифровать то, что он нашел у Селдена.  
Доктор поднялся. Он знал: когда Холмс в таком настроении, его лучше оставить в покое.

Из дневника Генри Баскервиля.  
Вторник.  
"И опять о Джеке Степлтоне. Он невероятный. Остроумный. Тонкий. Я не знаю никого, кто был бы равен ему в интеллекте: в любом споре он побеждает меня на раз. И я, американец, прощаю ему это. Он нравится мне даже больше Мортимера...   
А Мортимер удивительно милый, приятный парень. Нам всегда хорошо в обществе друг друга. Но властность Джека мне нравится больше. Мы как-то удивительно быстро нашли с ним общий язык, он внимательно слушает мои панегирики машинам, и сам рассказывает так же интересно о раскопках. Странно, что доктор Ватсон его невзлюбил. Он ничего не говорит, однако это заметно. Приставил ко мне охранников.

Тогда, на пробежке... Я споткнулся, а он поддержал меня. Рука была ледяной. Очень сильной. Надежной, как мне кажется. Мы улыбнулись друг другу, я - наверное, смущенно, он - загадочно.

\- Вы любили когда-нибудь, Генри? - сказал он, выпустив меня из своего плена.  
Конечно, я ждал этого вопроса.  
\- И да и нет, Джек.  
Его красивые брови поднялись в удивлении.  
\- Я был влюблен. А он... мой избранник... любил девушку. И не одну, - я горько усмехнулся.  
\- Надеюсь, в следующий раз вам повезет больше, - на этот раз намек был более чем прозрачен, - вы заслуживаете этого, Генри! Я безумно...

Он не договорил. В его взгляде было столько восхищения, что я невольно покраснел. 

Хорошо, что охрана следовала на расстоянии и не слышала нас. А впрочем... я их босс и вправе делать все, что хочу!   
\- Вы нравитесь мне! - продолжил он и опять взял за руку. Я невольно вскрикнул: на руке рана не заживала по-прежнему.   
\- Позвольте, я... - он не договорил. Не успел я возразить, как Джек погрузил мой палец в рот. Глубоко и быстро... О, это было так неожиданно и странно: мороз пробежал у меня по коже! И да, он сделал это, не стесняясь моей охраны!  
\- Больше палец кровить не будет! - сказал властно.  
Как это ни странно, но вот уже сутки как рана затянулась.  
Я все время думаю о нем. Он прислал смс с пожеланием хорошего сна.   
Приятно.

Среда  
Матушка прислала письмо: ей гораздо лучше!  
Сегодня мы с Джеком должны были тестировать мой "Ягуар". Я заранее терзался мыслями и глупыми сомнениями. По его просьбе мы не взяли охрану. Внезапно явился Мортимер. И жалко, и в то же время чувство облегчения. Машина идет хорошо, но поворотами я недоволен.   
Гости молчали всю дорогу. Я поймал несколько странных взглядов. Соперничество? Забавно!

 

Вечером наконец-то воротился печальный Ватсон. Оказалось, племянник Бэрримора Майк Селден найден мертвым среди развалин психлечебницы. По предварительным данным - самоубийство.  
Горе миссис Бэрримор огромно. Только что мы утешали ее с доктором - и сейчас я опять слышу ее всхлипы.  
Не могу уснуть.

Четверг  
Чрезвычайные новости!   
Новости, мой бог! Нет, это все-таки странно!  
Может, дядя сошел с ума? Или я сошел с ума?!  
Но начну по порядку. Вчера доктор попросил у меня разрешения еще раз допросить слуг, изучить бумаги, искать малейшую зацепку в доме, из чего я сделал вывод, что расследование смерти моего дядюшки зашло в тупик. Зловещая собака и Холмс в свете личных новостей как-то потускнели, вылетели у меня из головы...  
Но это!

Сегодня Ватсон начал с опроса слуг, разумеется, кроме миссис Бэрримор. Потом зачем-то пошел в библиотеку и долго изучал наши фамильные документы. Там есть отдельная папка с копией манускрипта о Собаке, план дома, родовое дерево и еще не помню что. 

Через два часа он влетел ко мне в комнату:  
\- Генри, помогите мне! Я не хочу звать слуг.  
Мы поспешили в библиотеку, где на столе перед камином лежал огромный фолиант.  
\- Вот! - доктор ткнул пальцем. - План вашего дома. Книга девятнадцатого века.  
\- Мда... - я сделал умный вид.  
\- Посмотрите сюда! Библиотека должна быть в два раза больше! А камина здесь и в помине нет!  
\- Вы хотите сказать?..  
\- Именно! Потайная комната! Давайте искать вход!

Я не верил ему. Я всю жизнь прожил в Америке и для меня это было слишком. Богатый дядюшка? Ладно! Наследство и поместье? Допустим! Но тайная комната! Как в плохой пьесе!

Тогда доктор потащил меня за руку. Сначала мы осмотрели камин. Потрогали завитушки и резные украшения. Безделушки на каминной доске. Мне стало скучно.  
\- Ватсон, это бред!  
И тогда он на удачу повернул мраморную вазу посредине. Щелчок... Стенка камина отошла в сторону со скрипом; из темноты пахнУло плесенью и пылью. В отверстие можно было пройти, наклонившись...  
Мы стояли, тяжело дыша и глядя друг на друга.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Вперед!  
\- Захватите фонарик!

И мы очутились в очень большой и очень затхлой комнате, обитой бордовым штофом, с паутиной по углам. Здесь были: черное викторианское кресло, столик, бюро с пачкой каких-то бумаг.   
И зеркало. Большое разбитое зеркало в овальной серебряной раме пугало. Кто знает, что отражалось когда-то в его глубине?..

Здесь было неприятно. Мороз прошел по моей коже. Как будто я уже бывал здесь.  
\- Смотрите, Генри! - доктор смотрел куда-то вверх.

Все стены этой странной комнаты были исполосованы тонкими острыми... ножами? когтями?  
Как будто в приступе ярости некто или нечто сдирало полоски ткани, оставляя их на полу. Ужасно!  
Я еще кружил по комнате, когда меня позвал Ватсон.  
Лицо его было белее мела:  
\- Это вам не понравится. И Шерлоку Холмсу тоже.

Это были письма.   
Связка писем.  
Почерк моего дяди.  
Вот эта страшная правда, я привожу ее здесь слово в слово:

"Валентин, любовь моя!   
Мучения сердца моего ужасны, и не потому, что я убиваю людей, что я мерзкое чудовище, Сатана в образе собаки. Проклятье Баскервилей вместе с деньгами въелось в мою плоть, в мой мозг, в клочки моей души. Я убиваю, рву людей на части - и не могу успокоиться! Пусть горит в аду Он, отдавший мне свою боль, напоивший меня своею черною кровью!..   
Меня подтачивает твоя смерть и то, что я - ее невольный виновник. Люди по ошибке убили тебя, моего Пастуха. В тот час они навсегда остановили мое сердце.   
Я. Больше. Никогда. Не стану человеком.   
Нельзя быть большим монстром, чем я. Никакая благотворительность, никакое лицемерие не смогут ничего изменить.   
Я хочу к тебе!  
Смерти для меня нет в обычном смысле, ты знаешь.  
И все же я найду способ умереть, я найду того, кто нам поможет!   
Жди!  
Я не могу дышать без тебя.  
Твой несчастный Чарльз".

 

Комментарий к 12. Дядина тайна  
Спасибо всем, кто пишет отзывы, кто не равнодушен к работе.

========== 13. Военный совет ==========

Глава тринадцатая, в которой почти все ясно. Или нет.

Из дневника сэра Генри

"Джон носится с дядиными письмами; тщательно сфотографировал каждое и с моего разрешения отправил Шерлоку Холмсу. Кстати, оказывается, тайник за камином подсказал искать именно наш детектив.   
Они каждый день созваниваются и обмениваются электронными письмами. При первой встрече Мортимер, по словам доктора, упомянул, что рукопись нашли в тайнике за камином. Так что оставалось свериться с планом дома и найти нужное место.   
После того, как Джон ушел, я остался в этой комнате один. Он рад находкам, а мне невыносимо больно...  
Через некоторое время я заметил, что провожу пальцами по острым царапинам на стене.  
Неужели это все правда? И дядя был ужасом здешних мест? Или это болезнь и он ни в чем не виноват?  
Несмотря на мрачность поместья и все окружающие нас тайны, мне казалось, я привыкаю жить здесь. Мне нравится сдержанная, суровая красота здешних мест, они будят в моей душе давно забытые отголоски чувств. Тепло родного очага. Родовое гнездо. Когда я смотрю в окно или брожу по окрестностям, сила моего воображения подсказывает мне, что так же и мои предки жили здесь, любили, размышляли.   
Я - плоть от их плоти.   
Я - их душа.

Мне все нравилось.   
Ватсон, художник Мортимер, Степлтон и его очаровательная сестра, друзья и знакомые, поддерживающие меня, делали загадку моего рода чем-то сродни сказочным ужасам: мы знаем, что они есть, но нам не страшно.  
Но сейчас.  
Слишком близко.   
На грани.

Знать, что в один миг ты превратишься в чудовище, когтить стены в безумной муке, проклиная день и час творения, рвать чье-то тело в фонтанах алой теплой крови...   
Как дядя.  
Ужасы не за стенами поместья, не там, под ветром, в рваных клочках тумана, а здесь - в моей крови, в моей душе! Вот эти греховные росчерки моего рода - на стенах комнаты!   
Кажется, меня трясло.

Очнулся я от дружеской руки, легшей мне на плечо.   
Мортимер!  
\- Я все знаю, Генри! - глаза его непривычно сияли, голос был полон сочувствия. - Доктор Ватсон рассказал мне. Пойдемте, вам просто необходимо выпить!

Он усадил меня в кресло в библиотеке и головокружительно быстро вернулся с бокалом подогретого вина со специями.  
\- Когда... когда вы приехали? - я пытался быть любезным.  
\- Только что. Я как чувствовал.   
Он вздохнул; внимательно оглядел меня:  
\- Вы весь дрожите. Вот.  
\- Но я...  
\- Пейте! А я пока подброшу дров в камин.  
\- Но мистер Мортимер...  
\- Крис. Называйте меня просто Кристофер. И сейчас ничего говорить не нужно.

Непривычные повелительные интонации в его голосе успокоили меня. Вино согрело мне кровь и вернуло меня в реальный мир. Пришел Джон со шкатулкой.

\- Я исследовал имеющиеся в поместье документы. С большой долей вероятности могу утверждать, что это подлинные письма Вашего дяди.  
\- Так значит, он и правда был Призрачным Псом! Проклятьем Девоншира!  
\- Это не вся правда, - раздался из угла, не освещенного всполохами огня, красивый низкий голос.

На свет вышел, сдержанно улыбаясь, сам мистер Шерлок Холмс!  
\- Но Шерлок... ты уже здесь!  
\- Как я рад Вас видеть!  
\- Вы нас напугали!  
Я сразу почувствовал, что есть новости.

\- Дело вступает в решающую фазу. А Ваши слуги весьма небрежны с черным ходом. Охрана вообще смотрит футбол. Увольте ее. А телефон, как всегда, то работает, то не работает в этой дьявольской местности. Так что я решил лично поучаствовать в обсуждении. У вас тут намечается военный совет, как я вижу? Рад Вас видеть в добром здравии, сэр Генри!   
Он крепко пожал мою руку.

\- На болотах становится сыро, и я решил согреться у камина Вашего гостеприимного дома. А для Вас опасность увеличивается - и вот я здесь!  
\- Мистер Холмс уже некоторое время скрывается на болотах, - смущенно пояснил доктор Ватсон, - в охотничьем домике старика Френкленда.  
\- Но как?.. И вы ничего не сказали мне...  
\- Секретность была необходима. Много чего произошло. Сегодня ночью я расшифровал очередной кусок рукописи. Совершенно новая информация; очень интересно! А у вас есть письма дяди, - уже серьезно сказал детектив, - дайте-ка мне...

Он взял у доктора шкатулку, папки, присел за круглый столик у камина и достал лупу. Некоторое время царила тишина, мы с благоговением ждали, что скажет специалист.  
\- Да, - сказал он через некоторое время, - я согласен с Джоном. Это подлинные письма сэра Чарльза. И наша отправная точка. 

Мы, сев полукругом в креслах возле него, внимательно слушали. Он сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте и задумчиво продолжил:  
\- Дело Вашего рода, Генри, странное. Неоднозначное. Возможно, единственное за мою практику консультирующего детектива. Редко бывает, когда жертва преступления одновременно является и преступником.  
\- Это слабо утешает.  
\- Давайте восстановим картину произошедшего, - продолжал он, - хотя, на самом деле, вопросов больше, чем ответов. Мне было интересно, прежде всего, есть ли крупицы правды в древней рукописи Баскервилей. Джон знает, что я ничего не принимаю на веру. Болезнь или мистическое проклятье? А возможно и новый способ трансформации?   
Он передохнул и продолжил:   
\- Я рискну назвать это явление кантропия, по типу известной нам по легендам ликантропии.  
\- Превращение человека в оборотня-волка?!  
\- Именно, - повернулся детектив ко мне. - Ваш род болен, сэр Генри.   
\- Неизлечимо? - сжал я кулаки.  
\- Пока неизвестно. Сейчас над этим будут работать лучшие ученые Англии.   
\- Но почему... Почему я-то не испытываю желания убивать? Не превращаюсь в зверя?  
Наверное, я почти кричал.  
\- Тише, тише, мистер Баскервиль. Во-первых, лиха беда начало. Вспомните пораненный мизинец...  
\- Что?!   
\- Не пугайтесь. Внимательно выслушайте меня. Вокруг Вас сжимается кольцо, и Вы можете стать жертвой так же, как и сэр Чарльз. Хоть я и запер дверь библиотеки и мы находимся на втором этаже, с этим Зверем ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.  
\- Но разве... Разве Псом не был мой дядя? И разве он не умер?  
\- Зверь жив, Генри. И это не Ваш дядя. Вернее, не только он. 

Но нам нужно вернуться на много лет назад.   
Представьте себе, что в роду Баскервилей появляется - нет, не колдун, не грешник, а гениальный биохимик. Его моральные качества нас в данный момент не интересуют. Вы прекрасно знаете, на каком уровне была эта наука в то время. И важно то, что он ставит в поместье опыты, и опыты успешные. Втайне исследует человеческие тела. Вы знаете, что ваш дядюшка нашел в подвале останки многих расчлененных трупов?   
\- Нет.  
\- Я знаю, он мне рассказывал, - голос Джеймса Кристиана Мортимера был глух.  
\- И вот этот Гуго находит вещество, которое, попадая в организм человека, усиливает в нем определенные качества.   
\- Что имеется в виду? - неуверенно спросил Ватсон. - Есть возможность стать... суперменом?  
\- О, да! - улыбнулся ему Холмс. - Быстро бегать. Видеть в темноте. Сила, выносливость. Острый нюх. Возможность долгие ночи напролет (потому что вид его ужасен и можно выходить только ночью) бегать на свободе, наслаждаться звериными, отличными от наших, удовольствиями. Зверский, животный секс. Убийства, насилие.  
Ваш предок, Генри, разработал вещество под себя. Как я понял, не всякий может превратиться в Пса, лишь те, у кого есть склонность и определенная реакция на препарат. Баскервили.  
Ваш геном, ваша кровь, ваша восприимчивость.

Я встал с кресла и подошел к окну. По стеклу змеились струи дождя. Где-то глухо прогремел гром.  
\- Продолжайте, прошу Вас, - попросил я, - не обращайте на меня внимания.  
\- Но есть и побочные действия препарата. Он вызывает привыкание. Хочется еще и еще, и увеличить дозу. Вызывает неконтролируемую агрессию. Так что, - развел руками детектив, - в какой-то степени этот Гуго еще прославит род Баскервилей.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - криво усмехнулся я, - все это вы узнали из рукописи?  
\- Да. Но вернемся к письмам вашего дядюшки.   
Прошло время, много времени. Представьте себе потомка Гуго - молодого юношу, Чарльза Баскервиля, который, дабы возродить обедневший род и обогатиться, едет в Южную Африку на месторождение алмазов.   
Там он встречает некоего Валентина Кингсли, который становится его другом, компаньоном, а в последствии и любовником. Из богатств при Вашем дядюшке - только кольцо с изображением собаки, доставшееся по наследству...  
\- Не может быть! - перебил я, обернувшись к нему. - То самое кольцо, что у сестры Степлтона?!   
\- Именно.   
В какой момент наш герой случайно повернул кольцо и увидел внутри его тайник с веществом, как пришло ему в голову попробовать его, ведь там вполне мог быть яд, - мы не знаем. В письмах туманно говорится о каком-то споре, пари на деньги. Дядюшка остался жив, испробовав на себе дьявольский состав, а ночью...  
\- А ночью превратился в монстра...  
\- Да.  
\- Проклятье! - я закрыл лицо руками. И вновь возле меня оказался Кристиан.   
\- Сядьте, Генри! Прошу Вас, сядьте!  
Я повиновался. Но упрямо продолжил:  
\- Мы... мы что-то говорили о Степлтоне. Милейший человек, мистер Холмс, вам стоит с ним познакомиться. О да, давайте позовем его! - воскликнул я с энтузиазмом. - Он обязательно поможет нам!  
Меня никто не поддержал, наоборот, присутствующие странно переглянулись.

\- Нет. Степлтона мы звать не будем. - усмехнулся Холмс. - А почему, вы сейчас услышите. Немного терпения. Итак, сэр Чарльз обретает суперспособности, одновременно с этим они с компаньоном, насколько я понял, находят богатое месторождение. Жить бы да радоваться! Но тут происходит сразу несколько событий. Невозможность контролировать себя делает Призрачного Пса уязвимым. Кто-то должен знать о процессе трансформации. Кто-то должен ночью впустить его в дом. Следить за дозировкой вещества...  
\- Пастух?  
\- И таким пастухом для Вашего дяди становится его любимый человек. Но Южная Африка не Англия. Пса вычислили по кровавым отпечаткам до самого дома. А может, Ваш дядя еще не научился тогда заметать следы. В этот раз чудовище изнасиловало и растерзало дочь уважаемого человека. Люди с ружьями подошли к дому, где в тот момент находился лишь Кингсли. Они убили его без суда и следствия.  
\- О Боже!   
Глаза Холмса горели и он неумолимо продолжал:  
\- Мне кажется, только тогда Ваш дядя понял, что заигрался. Утратил единственного человека, которого любил больше всего на свете. И здесь в игру вступает Степлтон.  
\- Джек?  
\- Именно. Как-то в разговоре с Вами он настолько увлекся, что сообщил подлинный факт своей биографии. Он обмолвился, что служил в отряде специального назначения. А найти в Англии военного легче легкого, особенно...  
\- Если обратиться к Майкрофту Холмсу, - договорил за него доктор.  
\- Точно, - усмехнулся тот. - Чарльз пишет, что в каком-то баре в Кимберли его спас от ножевой раны бравый парень и настоящий англичанин Джек Степлтон. Они выпили, познакомились, разговорились и оказалось, что он даже его какой-то дальний родственник. Не родной племянник, как Вы, Генри, но все же кровь в нем та же самая. Родственник мечтает после службы вернуться к профессии археолога. А дядюшка мечтает все забыть.

\- Я думаю, Генри, - подойдя ко мне, Холмс пристально смотрел в мое лицо, - что в какой-то момент дядя понадеялся, что Джек Степлтон станет ему вторым Пастухом. Они вернулись в родные места. Дядюшка стал богатым и уважаемым человеком. Нанял через Степлтона Селдена для того, чтобы исследовать вещество и устранить побочные явления. Он хотел прекратить принимать препарат: уж слишком много грехов было на его совести.   
Он доверял археологу, спонсировал его работу. Открыл тайны рода и доверил кольцо. Но тот захотел большего.   
\- У вас есть доказательства? - глухо спросил я.  
\- Есть, есть, не сомневайтесь.   
\- Степлтон пытался столкнуть меня в могильник храма, - спокойно сказал мне Ватсон, - да и поведение Лоры Лайонс... Вспомните, - она всячески пыталась Вас предостеречь, а меня уговаривали увезти Вас. Она - хороший пастух...  
\- Кстати, Мортимер, я помню, вы говорили о смерти своего любимого человека, - резко сменил тему Холмс. - Что же с ним произошло?  
\- Его нашли... нашли растерзанным на болотах. Убийцу так и не отыскали.  
\- Когда это случилось?  
\- Вскоре после приезда Чарльза Баскервиля сюда.  
\- Вы видите, Генри! Круг сужается! В ту роковую ночь Ваш дядя и Степлтон встретились в парке для окончательного объяснения. Ваш дядя хотел забрать кольцо: он больше не доверял ему. Уже тогда он составил завещание на Вас с надеждой, что, живя здесь год, вы со всем разберетесь, найдете письма и способ разрешить проклятие рода.  
\- И что же было дальше?  
\- Вероятно, Степлтон отказался отдать кольцо с препаратом. Дядя забыл, что кровь Баскервилей делает возможной преображение и для него. На глазах родственника, желающего забыть про проклятое зелье, Степлтон трансформировался в первый раз... И вероятно сердце дяди просто не выдержало.

\- Вы уверены в том, что рассказали нам?  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Холмс.  
\- Вы ведь не просто так явились сюда, - продолжал я. В горле у меня пересохло и голос звучал хрипло, - у вас есть план.  
\- Есть, - детектив опять улыбался, - но для него потребуется все Ваше мужество, Генри, решимость и актерский талант. Без Вас нам не справиться. И на пустошах будут по-прежнему гибнуть люди. Кстати, нам всем нужно изучить как можно больше информации об оборотнях. Вот что интересно...

Прошел час. Доктор Ватсон пошел провожать Шерлока Холмса и мы с Кристианом остались одни. Я думал о словах детектива: мой род болен. И только от меня зависит его выздоровление.

\- Вы, наверное, считаете меня трусом. Но я...  
\- Тш-ш... - Мортимер положил палец на мои губы, - я считаю Вас очень смелым. На Вашем месте, я бы тоже боялся.   
\- Итак, ловля на живца?  
\- Вы считаете себя достаточно умелым лжецом?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал я плечами, - в школе я играл в любительском театре. Думаю... думаю, - вдохновился я, глядя, как мне улыбается художник из-под своей косой челки, - я смогу обмануть его. Я ему нравлюсь.   
\- Он ведь тоже Баскервиль. И жаждет наследства. И Вас.

 

Шерлок говорил только о возможности записи его признания. Снабдил меня пистолетом, датчиками слежения и записывающим устройствами. Порекомендовал уволить охрану и заверил, что всегда будет неподалеку.  
Да, им нужно только признание. Скольких убил Степлтон? Скольких мой родной дядя?  
Но они не знают главного. Я не буду приманкой. Я просто убью его.  
Я. Убью. Зверя.  
Есть только этот выход.   
За дядю и все его страдания.   
За наш род.   
И если преображение неотвратимо...  
Пусть будет так. Смерть дома Баскервилей. Наша общая смерть.

Я взял телефон и набрал Степлтона.  
Гудок. Еще.   
Облегчение или разочарование?..

В трубке послышался его голос:  
\- Сэр Генри! А я ждал Вашего звонка! 

 

========== 14. Пикник на закате ==========

Четырнадцатая глава, в которой танцуют адреналин и тестостерон 

***  
Из дневника сэра Генри. Продолжение.

"Степлтон. Его уверенный и спокойный голос в телефоне тогда заворожил меня. Как, как может существо с таким списком смертей за спиной сохранять благожелательность и спокойствие? Или это новая ловушка? Тогда, клянусь, очень умело подстроенная.

Утром я приводил в порядок коллекцию оружия, собранного моим дядей в разных частях света. Бэрримор утверждает, что многие экземпляры стоят больших денег. Например, вот этот арбалет, потемневший от времени? Или этот пистоль с богато вызолоченной рукояткой?   
Я сам протирал некоторые из них, любовался игрой света на клинке; думал, сколько же человек было убито этими шедеврами.

\- А вот этот ящик так и остался нераспакованным. Сэр Чарльз не отдал по поводу него никаких распоряжений.   
\- Странно. Забыл, наверное. Помоги-ка.  
Вдвоем с дворецким мы вскрыли его. Там оказалась бережно завернутая в рисовую бумагу и шелк катана*; довольно-таки тяжелая секира с красивыми серебряными узорами на рукоятке и какой-то небольшой нож.  
\- Этот меч стоит целое состояние. Если он, конечно, подлинный.   
\- Не сомневайтесь, - поклонился Бэрримор, - у Вашего дядюшки, сэр Генри, был превосходный вкус. Но посмотрите сюда!  
\- Что там?  
Он вручил мне нож, на который я поначалу не обратил внимания. Небольшой, всего полторы ладони в длину, он отличался невероятно странным расширяющиеся к рукоятке лезвием. Серебряный с чернью.  
\- О, я знаю, что это такое. Еще древние греки пользовались им. Это чинкуэда*.   
Красивая...

Оружие легко легло мне в руку. Я сжал рукоять. Меж пальцев блеснуло. Только сейчас я заметил впечатанный в рукоять крест из камней, сиявших в утреннем свете ярко и зловеще. И гравировку: вязь слов, как узор, на лезвии.  
\- Он, наверное, дорогой. Если это рубины... - мне не хотелось выпускать его из рук. - О, тут что-то на латыни.  
\- Вы знаете латынь, сэр? - голос старого слуги был преисполнен уважения.  
\- Представь себе. В университете довелось учить. Ох и не любил я ее! Подожди... "до зверя"... а, нет, "против зверя".  
\- Ну, это и так понятно. На кабана, например... - начал со знанием дела Бэрримор.   
\- Странно. Здесь слово "Зверя" написано с заглавной буквы. Почему, интересно? Впрочем, не важно.  
Я старался занять себя работой целый день, ведь вечером мне предстоял пикник со Степлтоном. Хотелось встретиться с ним днем, но он отговорился какими-то срочными делами.  
\- Запомните, сэр Генри, никакого самоуправства! - втолковывал мне Холмс. - Все будет под контролем! Ваша задача: просто разговорить его, создать условия, чтобы он расслабился и выдал себя! Нам нужно его признание; любые доказательства его вины. Вы... гм... очень привлекательный мужчина, - он бросил смущенный взгляд на Ватсона.

Боится, что тот будет ревновать? Как мило!  
\- В случае опасности нажмете на клаксон.  
Я криво улыбнулся:  
\- Никогда не был наживкой.  
Мортимера сыщик отправил с каким-то важным поручением в Лондон. Жаль. Я бы хотел просто посмотреть ему в глаза. Мне было бы легче.  
Доктор сочувствующе улыбнулся мне:  
\- Это ради дядюшки. У Вас все получится, Генри! Я в Вас верю!

...Он ждал меня на закате солнца, скрестив руки и опершись на одну из моих машин. Пыль, поднятая колесами, медленно оседала в красноватых лучах, делая пейзаж нереальной картинкой из сна. 

Шаг.   
Еще.   
При приближении к нему я почувствовал странное напряжение между нами - как натянутую шелковую нить. Опасность? Страсть?   
Ненависть?   
Или все это вместе?

Его пожатие было горячим и крепким, а улыбка двусмысленной.   
На ее поверхности кружились недоговоренные слова, восхищение и немного насмешки.   
Он снял темные очки.   
Я глянул в эти черные глаза, похожие на закрытые двери. Мое сердце горячо столкнулось в грудь, и я резко выдохнул: возврата нет. Мне нужно узнать его тайну!  
\- Чудесное место! Так драматично! То, что нужно!   
\- Для чего?  
\- Для пикника, конечно! Не для убийства же! - расхохотался он.  
Мы остановились с ним на моей новой трассе. Предлогом был тест-драйв моих только что доставленных гоночных машин. Гибридный "Alfa Romeo 4C" и "BMW i8". Шоу-кары я не люблю.  
Надо восстанавливать форму. Если повезет, через полгода я собирался участвовать на каком-нибудь Festival of Speed.   
Для начала.

Естественно, обе машины были напичканы подслушивающими устройствами. Где-то, возможно, вот за этими серыми холмами - по словам Холмса - люди, готовые прийти на помощь.   
Я не боялся. Почти не волновался. Гораздо легче знать, чего надо бояться, чем бояться неизведанного. Вот он, археолог Джек Степлтон, он проверяет состояние машин, и все ужасы отступают куда-то.  
Гораздо более меня смущало нелогичное ощущение, что он все знает. Просто считывает меня, как мальчишку. То, что я ему нравился, было понятно. Но вот что кроется в его улыбке? Неужели он и правда убийца?.. Монстр?   
Раскрывать своих карт я не собирался. Я собирался соблазнить его и выведать правду. Не сегодня, так завтра проникнуть в его дом и...   
Убить его?   
Возможно.

Надо сказать, что ало-сине-белый (в цвет флага) костюм гонщика очень идет ему. Свои белые волосы он завязал в хвост.  
\- Кто первый?  
Мы осмотрели обе машины. Я соблазняюще наклонился, проверяя мотор. Он не открывал от меня острых цепких глаз. Медленно потянул вниз молнию костюма, открывая надменно-острые ключицы.  
Я сглотнул и отвел глаза.  
\- Ну что, попробуем?  
Я знал, какую именно он выберет, но хотел проверить.   
\- Вы мой гость, - приглашающе повел я рукой.   
Он легко запрыгнул в BMW; улыбнулся мне, дрифтуя и обдавая окрестности запахом почти профессионально уничтожаемых покрышек.   
Ну конечно.  
\- Вы хотите испортить машину? - засмеялся я. На самом деле не этого я боялся.  
\- Ну вы же простите мне это! Вы так богаты, Генри!  
Издевательство? Зависть? Насмешка?

Гонял он не лучше меня.   
Но по-другому.   
Небрежно.   
Так, как будто совсем не имел нервов.   
На одном из участков резко развернулся и пошел мне в лоб. Машина двигалась хорошо, мощно, плавно, и на какое-то мгновение мне захотелось врезаться в него на полном ходу.   
Слиться.   
Убить к чертям все сомнения и своего врага! И врага внутри себя. Устроить фейерверк из сердец, костей и огня.   
Или у монстров вместо сердца детали?..  
Мы разошлись в паре метров от столкновения. Машины станцевали разворот и остановились. В воздухе пахло нагретым мотором, немного - бензином, ветром и подступающей ночью.

\- Перекусим?  
\- Давайте прямо здесь, на траве холодно.  
Степлтон помог мне вытащить большую корзину.  
Я небрежно набросил на бампер клетчатый плед. Открыл принесенное.  
Бэрримор оказался на высоте: здесь было все, что нужно.   
\- Бокал вина?  
\- Благодарю. Можно салфетку?  
Минут пять мы молча и жадно уничтожали гусиный паштет. Затем перешли к мясу. Горячо поспорили о моей коллекции гоночных артефактов, которую я мечтал пополнить. Джек считал, что это бесполезная трата денег. Я проследил, как в его хищных губах исчезает виноградина...  
На миг... на миг я поддался иллюзии и представил, как мы вместе, супружеская пара обсуждаем семейные вопросы... Как обычные люди.  
Я покосился на врага. Он, энергично двигая челюстями уничтожал куриную ножку.  
\- Вина?  
Вино было золотистым и превосходным на вкус. Чистейший виноградный сок, чуть кислый. Как и его губы, наверное.  
Господи, о чем я?   
Я против воли содрогнулся.  
\- Вы продрогли?  
Он потянул мне фляжку.  
\- Виски. Хороший, десятилетний.   
\- А как же...  
\- Один глоток. Здесь нет полиции. Только вы и я.  
Он стянул с волос резинку и мотнул головой. Ветер подхватил его волосы... Я залюбовался. Голова моя кружилась...  
Лениво и быстро, как кот лапой, он опрокинул меня на капот машины и хозяйски смаковал мои губы. Я гонщик, и реакция у меня отменная, но это было очень быстро и неожиданно!   
Он него пахло, как от зверя, мощно и остро, а его неумолимое вожделение упиралось мне в бедро. Проблема была в том, что я не знал до конца, нравится ли мне все это. Я вырвался, хотя каждая частичка моего тела умоляла об обратном.  
\- Джек!  
\- Что, Генри? - он смотрел холодно, насмешливо. Мурашки пробежали по моей коже. - Ванильного секса не будет! Только так! Жестко и крепко. Если захочешь!  
Я смотрел на него и не знал, что сказать. Меня взбесила и поразила его самоуверенность. Он засмеялся и больно укусил меня в шею.  
\- Что? Это не так опасно, как тебе кажется. Тебе понравится!   
Опрокинул меня на капот и впился в губы.  
Виски.  
Горечь солода на губах.

Мягким, ласкающим движением он сдавил мою шею. Разум вопил об опасности. И клаксон, увы, далеко! Проблема была в том, что меня сковало странное оцепенение. Телом я жаждал этого странного, опасного и притягивающего, как костер человека. Что-то во мне страстно хотело поддаться и уступить и он знал это.  
Длинные пальцы то сжимались, то разжимались на шее, а губы уговаривали, нежили, уносили.  
Я поплыл... Я уплывал по реке из меда и яда.   
Вторая его рука вжикнула молнией моего гоночного костюма.  
Вдруг он, изрыгая проклятья, отпрыгнул, да что там - отлетел на несколько метров! Он ухитрился порезаться о серебряный кинжал-чинкуэду. Засунув его в кожаные ножны, я, сам не зная зачем, положил его во внутренний карман.

О, нет, конечно, я знал, зачем припас его.  
На Зверя.  
Но Джек не был Зверем. 

Он стоял, посасывая палец, в паре метров от меня и смотрел с укором.  
\- Генри, зачем вы принесли с собой... это?!  
Я молчал.  
\- Ты... неужели ты не видишь, неужели ты всерьез... - его голос стал взволнованным, - да нет, не может быть! Я - оборотень?! Я - Призрачный Пес? - Джек расхохотался. - Посмотри на меня, Генри! Я не превращаюсь в монстра с закатом! Я мог бы давно убить тебя!  
\- Зачем с закатом? - едва выговорил я, губы мои дрожали. - Когда есть препарат?!  
\- Как интересно! Как много ты знаешь! - прошипел он.  
Мы стояли, тяжело дыша.  
Я понимал, что в чем-то проиграл. Но на душе необъяснимо стало легче.  
Волосы его, похожие на белые волны, растрепались и упали ему на лицо. Он протянул руки:  
\- Иди ко мне!  
Я отступил на шаг.  
\- Проклятье! - он ударил по боку машины и отвернулся.  
\- Все следы идут к тебе, - мой голос был хриплым. - Уходи. Беги. У меня нет сил убить тебя. Я трус!   
\- Мы должны быть вместе. Я убежден в этом!  
\- Мы с тобой враги. Мы по разные стороны баррикад.  
\- Это другое. Черное и белое здесь не работает, Генри! - сказал он мне. 

Глаза его из-за челки я не видел и оттого мне казались они черными провалами, полными тьмы...  
\- Я знаю, кто совершил все это.   
\- Кто?! - выкрикнул я.  
\- Я не могу сказать!  
\- Скажи, - я наверное задыхался, - и тогда... тогда ты и я...  
\- Нет!   
Он наконец тряхнул головой и я увидел его глаза.  
Полные непонятного чувства. Силы.   
Сводящей с ума насмешки.  
Он медленно подошел и прижал меня к себе за талию хозяйским движением. Наши члены соприкоснулись. Ощущение было такое, как будто на нас нет одежды и мы горим... горим в адском огне!

\- Ну что, до твоего дома, кто быстрее? На поцелуй и чашку кофе! - попытался перевести все в шутку.  
\- Нет! - я вырвался, отвернулся и пошел к машине. Я правда не хотел его.   
По дороге я подобрал нож, тускло поблескивающий в полутьме. 

Он неторопливо приблизился ко мне, склонился. Солнце совсем погасло и я видел его лицо черно-белой фотографией. Чувственной и манящей. Страшной.  
\- Сам придешь ко мне!

Этот шепот вместе с ветром сопровождал меня всю поездку домой. Гнал я так, как будто за мной черти гнались, и первым ворвался на подъездную дорожку. Навстречу мне уже выбежал Перкинс.  
С видом триумфатора я выпрыгнул, вытер пот. Обернулся.   
BMW стояла в начале аллеи перегораживая выезд, но Степлтона в ней не было.

"Сам придешь ко мне!"  
Мне стало холодно. Скорей, через темень и холод ночи в тепло поместья! Я подошел к двери и остановился. Ударил по ней кулаком. Какой же я идиот! Должен был соблазнить и втереться в доверие к врагу, вместо этого раскрыл ему все карты, да еще и показал, что боюсь его! Зачем я взял этот кинжал, во имя всех святых?!  
Надо будет завтра позвонить ему!

 

Навстречу мне вышли друзья. И художник. Он бросился ко мне и пожал руку:  
\- Жив! И это главное!   
\- Где вы были?  
\- Исследовал в Королевской библиотеке один важный документ по поручению Холмса! Генри, вам нельзя с ним общаться!  
\- Объяснитесь! - ничего не понимая, я переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Я изучал один древний манускрипт 15 века. По сути... это такое пособие по оборотням. Словом, - волнуясь, спешил художник, - если он связан с Вами кровью, вы будете его слушаться! Вы - его жертва и объект вожделения!  
\- Какой крови, что Вы несете?  
\- Помните случай на вокзале? - низкий голос Холмса чуть успокоил меня. - Он порезал вам руку и, должно быть, занес какое-то вещество. У меня были подобные интересные алкалоиды. Я проводил опыты. Достаточно нанести на нож...

Доктор Ватсон дернул сыщика за рукав, должно быть, намекая на неуместность энтузиазма. Но мне было все равно.  
Я рухнул в кресло библиотеки. Я смертельно устал.  
Мортимер вдруг встрепенулся. Покраснел. Он что-то внимательно и сосредоточено рассматривал на мне. Наконец, я сообразил, прикоснувшись к шее: сгусток темной крови, в просторечии засос, оставленный чертовым Степлтоном!  
Я с вызовом глянул на всех. 

 

\- Мда, должно быть, плохо вы играли в любительских спектаклях в школе! - иронически сказал Шерлок Холмс, пьющий херес. - А если серьезно, пока ни шагу из поместья, Генри!

Я вздохнул. Проклятье моего рода запрещает мне любить до тех пор... До тех пор, пока я не узнаю правды!  
Звонок мобильного разорвал тишину. Холмс внимательно выслушал; его брови выразительно поднялись:   
\- Да, Майкрофт. Да, я понял. Спасибо.  
Он обернулся к нам всем:   
\- Пришли дополнительные результаты осмотра трупа Селдена. На его теле найден длинный рыжий волос. Женский.

Я позвонил. Вошел дворецкий.  
\- Бэрримор, подскажите, вы всех в округе знаете. У кого здесь могут быть длинные рыжие волосы?  
Тот покачал головой:  
\- У нас здесь все больше брюнетки. Хотя постойте. У сестры ж мистера Степлтона Лоры огненно-рыжие волосы. И как раз до пояса!

Мы все молчали.   
Я поблагодарил и отпустил его. Как я мог забыть! Женщина, что не пришла на свидание к дяде в ночь его смерти! Или пришла?.. Лора.   
Неужели, и она, при ее кротком нраве - убийца? Пастух?..  
Мои размышления прервал звонок.   
Степлтон. Как странно!

\- Добрый вечер, Генри, простите за поздний звонок. Все в округе уже знают про великого сыщика, гостящего в Вашем доме. Не могли бы Вы дать ему трубку?   
Его голос был сух и официален и это уязвило меня. Я молча передал телефон Холмсу. Тот выслушал, задал несколько вопросов. Отключился и хмыкнул озадаченно.  
\- Пропала Лора Лайонс, господа! По свидетельству брата, ее с утра нет дома.

Я выдохнул.  
Я знал, что этот день не закончится мирно!"

Комментарий к 14. Пикник на закате  
*Меч самураев. Процесс изготовления довольно трудоемкий; каждый мастер имеет свой фирменный "почерк" в изготовлении и относится к каждому экземпляру как к живому существу.

*древний итальянский нож с почти треугольным широким лезвием. Название произошло от слова "пять", пять пальцев.  
Форма ножа взята мастерами у древних греков https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Cinquedea1.jpg  
Буду рада, если кто-нибудь нарисует арт.

========== 15. Вся правда и ничего кроме этой дьявольской... ==========

Глава пятнадцатая, предпоследняя, в которой предсказуемо исчезает главный злодей

Из планшета доктора Ватсона.  
Наброски к книге 

\- Я ждал Вас, господа! - Джек Степлтон решительно распахнул двери своего дома навстречу пятерым полицейским, инспектору Шелтону и нам с Шерлоком. Сэра Генри мы предусмотрительно оставили в поместье, на попечении четы Бэрриморов.

Археолог был одет более чем официально: в черный костюм-тройку, с бутоньеркой в нагрудном кармане.  
\- Вы куда-то собирались? - спросил его Шерлок, скользнув взглядом по одежде.  
\- Не совсем. Прошу Вас, господа, проходите!  
Он гостеприимно повел рукой и отступил вглубь дома.  
\- Я очень рад познакомиться в Вами! - церемонно поклонился он гениальному сыщику, а черные глаза внимательно наблюдали за выражением его лица.  
Холмс ответил не менее пронзительным взглядом. Рук они так и не подали друг другу.

Какие бы подозрения и мысли не возникали у меня по поводу его владельца, сам дом мне нравился. Не такой мрачный, как поместье Баскервилей, построенный на открытом солнечном месте в небольшой роще вязов, он покорял уютностью планировки. Полицейские ретиво взялись за обыск. Инспектор допрашивал археолога.  
\- Сколько ее уже нет дома?   
\- Около десяти часов.  
\- У нее были подруги? Знакомые?  
\- Вот телефоны ее подруг.  
\- А личная жизнь?  
Степлтон словил руки на груди, горько усмехнулся:   
\- Нет. Мы были друг для друга всем в этом смысле.  
\- Где комната Вашей сестры?  
\- Сюда, пожалуйста.  
\- Но здесь же заперто! Дайте ключ!  
Степлтон сложил руки на груди:   
\- У меня нет привычки, господа, вламываться в ее комнату. Мы ценили свободу друг друга.  
\- Почему в прошедшем времени, мистер Степлтон? - поднял брови мой сыщик.   
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- А если вдруг ей стало плохо? - поддержал Шерлока я.  
\- Напрасно Вы такого мнения обо мне, господа! - спокойно ответил хозяин дома. - Глядите. - Он выключил свет в коридоре, через матовое стекло двери мы увидели неясные очертания мебели.  
Ни души.

\- Она собиралась куда-нибудь?  
\- Нет, насколько мне известно. Лора иногда ходила по утрам гулять на болота или приходила помогать на раскопки, но я всегда знал, где она.  
\- А вещи? Ее вещи - на месте? - допытывался инспектор.  
\- Нет красного шерстяного платья, пальто и уличных туфель, - Степлтон смотрел в стену, на гладком лбу появились морщины.  
\- А что вы сами думаете об этом деле? - подал, наконец, голос Холмс. Все это время он мирно стоял в углу и внимательно слушал хозяина дома. 

Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Что я могу подумать? Телефон выключен; одежды нет. Не знаю. Не сбежала же она к своему мужу?..  
\- Это надо проверить. Дайте его адрес пожалуйста.  
Все это время полицейские безуспешно пытались вскрыть дверь. Наконец, замок поддался.

Странная это была комната для молодой женщины.   
Узкая кровать.   
Скромный комод и коврик. Никаких безделушек, цветов и вышивок, что так милы женскому полу.  
Одну стену полностью занимали книги - в основном, мистического и религиозного содержания, насколько я успел заметить. На столике под лампой - глиняные таблички и принадлежности для письма.  
\- Она помогала мне с работой, - в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд сказал брат.  
Посреди комнаты шла витая вырезанная из дерева лестница на чердак - настоящее произведение искусства. Все по очереди мы поднялись по ней и очутились в крошечной белой комнате, где были кресло и...  
\- Прекрасная оптика! - оттолкнув Степлтона, Холмс плюхнулся в кресло и прижал глаз к окуляру.  
\- Она любила... любит наблюдать за звездами, невозмутимо пояснил брат.  
\- Или оборотнями, - спокойно парировал сыщик, - по крайней мере, сейчас окуляр направлен на болота.   
Степлтон передернул плечами и стал спускаться вниз.  
Во всем доме не было найдено ничего подозрительного.  
\- А это что? - показал Шерлок в окно на полуразрушенный домик.  
\- Это флигель для слуг, - дернул плечом хозяин дома, - с тех пор, как умер мой Бенито, мой верный слуга, тут и не живет никто.  
\- Надо осмотреть.  
\- Но зачем? Впрочем, как хотите...

Мы спустились по ступенькам к выходу и вскоре уже стояли перед крепкой дубовой дверью.  
\- Мда, замки везде у них тут надежные... - вздохнул инспектор, - придется ломать...  
\- Ну, это легко! - фыркнул Шерлок. - На этот у меня найдется отмычка.   
Он поколдовал у двери и через минуту мы стояли на пороге небольшого квадратного помещения с камином и набранными крепкой решеткой окнами. Мебель была в полном беспорядке: поломанные стулья грудой навалены в углу комнаты; везде паутина и грязь. В углу темнело что-то вроде постели: шкуры какого-то животного, небрежно брошенные прямо на пол.  
\- Смотрите, Ватсон! - сыщик коршуном бросился на большой клочок черной шерсти, застрявший в полу.  
\- Ну и что? - пожал плечами инспектор. - У слуги была пушистая черная кошка.  
\- Кошка, говорите? - хищно улыбнулся Холмс. - Занятные тут у них помещения для слуг.  
Он забрал образец себе в пакетик, бережно спрятав его в карман.  
Слуги закона бодро принялись за работу. Более ничего подозрительного найдено не было.  
Испросив разрешения, полиция изъяла расчески Лоры Лайонз для исследования и сличения образцов волос с волосом, найденном на трупе жертвы и рекомендовала археологу не отлучаться из дому.  
\- Это как понимать? Я что, под домашним арестом?! - нагло скривился Степлтон.  
\- Вовсе нет, - Шелтон был невозмутим, - до выяснения обстоятельств! В конце концов именно Вы заинтересованы в положительном результате.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - Степлтон смотрел в пол, его длинные белые волосы упали ему на лицо.  
\- Нам могут понадобиться Ваши показания. До скорой встречи.  
С хозяином дома оставили двух полицейских. 

Мы поднимались по каменным ступеням, поросшим мхом, к автомобилям, оставленным невдалеке.  
\- Да, кстати, Шелтон, - обернулся детектив к представителю закона, - я пригласил на следствие инспектора Лестрейда из Скотланд-Ярда, вы не против?  
Тот фыркнул:  
\- Вообще-то надо предупреждать заранее, но... Если он не будет тянуть одеяло на себя...  
\- Что вы, инспектор! Миссис Лайонс будет найдена исключительно силами местной полиции! - насмешливо ответил Холмс. Шелтон иронии не заметил и успокоился.  
\- К тому же, лишняя помощь нам не помешает, - добавил он.  
Некоторое время мы шли по тропинке молча.  
\- Места здесь гиблые, - скорбно сказал через некоторое время инспектор, - все время люди пропадают... Да и искать сложно на болотах этих, черт бы их побрал!   
\- Ну, что думаешь, Джон по поводу Лоры?  
\- Это она, - я, увлекшись, шел по тропинке перед Холмсом, - убила сэра Чарльза она! И беднягу паркурщика тоже!  
\- Но зачем ей это надо?! - спокойно спросил меня Холмс.  
\- Ну... не знаю, - пожал я плечами. Возможно, она и есть наш Призрачный Пес. Или старый Баскервиль не хотел на ней жениться. Она его напугала, убила этим и сбежала!  
\- Джон, твоя писательская фантазия мешает тебе смотреть на вещи просто! Во-первых, ты забываешь, что сэру Чарльзу, так же, как его племяннику, нравились мужчины. Во-вторых, отцы с Джеком у них разные, следовательно, Баскервильской крови в ней почти нет. Препарат не подействует.  
\- Но рыжий волос...  
\- Ее. Подкинут.   
Элементарно, Ватсон! Не забывай: именно она пыталась уговорить сэра Генри уехать отсюда!  
\- И именно она встречалась или должна была встретиться с сэром Чарльзом! - парировал я.  
\- Да, это аргумент! Что-то мне подсказывает, что наша Лора Лайонс уже нанизана на булавку, как бедняга Селден!  
Мурашки пробежали у меня по спине.  
\- Стойте! - поднял руку инспектор. Мы, наконец, выбрались на возвышенность и мобильные телефоны заработали.  
\- Лейстред скоро будет здесь.  
\- Найдено тело Лоры Лайонс, - одновременно произнесли инспектор и сыщик.  
\- Где?!  
\- Далеко. Милях в десяти отсюда к востоку есть каменная гряда. Там обычно тренируются скалолазы. Место очень красивое, но пустынное. Ее нашла группа студентов. Приметы подходят.  
\- Может, возьмем с собой Степлтона? - предложил Холмс.  
\- Зачем? Доктор Ватсон прекрасно ее опознает. Не так ли, доктор?  
\- Конечно! 

День стремительно клонился к вечеру, когда мы закончили расследование. Холмс устал и сел на замшелые камни, отвинтил флягу:  
\- Хочешь?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - я устало потер лицо руками. Мимо нас пронесли тело, прикрытое простыней. Это действительно была Лора в своем красном платье. Она спрыгнула со Скалы Одиночества приблизительно полсуток назад. Лицо осталось нетронутым, она ударилась затылком о камни. Кровь была везде, много крови, густой и застывшей. 

У меня начинала болеть голова.  
\- Самоубийство? - спросил я Шерлока.   
\- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Если ее столкнули внезапно... Глядите-ка, кто-то сюда несется!

Мы поднялись с камней навстречу человеку на лошади. Это был Перкинс.  
\- Нас ждут новости, и новости плохие! - вполголоса произнес мой друг.  
\- Сэр, простите, сэр! - обратился именно ко мне как к знакомому слуга, - я не осмелился взять одну из дорогих машин хозяина, а Мальчик- он конь быстрый, и...  
\- Говорите, Перкинс, что там?  
\- Связь не работает, сэр! А тут такое...  
\- Ну, ну, что там?  
Оба инспектора и мы обступили его.  
\- Беда, сэр, - парень снял шапку, - пропал хозяин, сэра Генри нет в поместье! И Степлтон, говорят, исчез тож! Оглушил полицейского и скрылся! Это все проклятье, сэр! 

 

========== 16. Оборотень и жертва ==========

Глава шестнадцатая и последняя, в которой все едва выживают.  
Кроме одного.

***  
Из планшета доктора Ватсона.   
Заметки.

Я приступаю к изложению последних событий этого странного дела, которое своей необычностью затмило все, что мы расследовали ранее.

Нам пришлось разделиться, чтобы каким-то образом искать обоих Баскервилей.   
Полиция не поверила версии Шерлока; им проще расспрашивать прохожих вокруг Мэррипит-хауз; мы же помчались на болота. Давно я так не бегал!  
Я едва поспевал за моим другом. Внезапно он остановился и я чуть не налетел на него. 

Он обернулся; глаза его были темны от гнева.  
\- Какой я был осел, Джон! Если когда-нибудь я загоржусь и забуду сегодняшнюю ошибку, напомни мне об этом!  
\- Мне уже начинать напоминать?!   
\- Не шути так!   
\- А что случилось?  
\- Полная луна, Джон! Инициация! Они могут быть только в одном месте!

Сквозь вступающую в свои права тьму мы неслись по болотам.   
Скоро я начал узнавать местность: мы приближались к Долине Клыков, к месту, где стоял Храм.   
Остановились на миг, чтобы отдышаться. Сердце бухало в груди, как молот.

Холмс достал свой револьвер, я также вытащил оружие.  
С возвышенности на Долину Клыков в этой тьме открывался сюрреалистический вид: бархатное небо, налитая кровью и золотом луна; острые камни, как когтистые руки великана, держащие Храм в своей жадной горсти. 

\- Они там, Джон, - глаза Шерлока светились решимостью, - они там оба! Но я боюсь, как бы не было слишком поздно! Он не зря отвлек нас! Ему пришлось для этого пожертвовать даже сестрой!  
\- Ты о ком?!  
\- О Степлтоне, конечно! Или как эта тварь сейчас называется!  
Я подавил крик ужаса и из последних сил устремился вперед.

Масштаб катастрофы был оценен нами на пороге Храма. Оттуда слышались и стоны, и рычание.

Мы остановились на пороге.  
Огромная пещера освещалась светом факелов на стенах.   
Сэр Генри был приколот как бабочка: распростерт на камне для жертвоприношений. Его обнаженное тело беспомощно белело в темноте. 

Между жертвой и стеной расхаживало на задних лапах странное существо, которое, признаться, было плохо видно во тьме.  
Но вот он повернулся к нам лицом и волосы зашевелились на моей голове! Призрачный Пес, тот, за кем мы охотились и о ком так часто думали - предстал перед нами! 

Звериного оставалось в нем столько же, сколько человеческого.   
Это существо было огромно - почти двухметровой высоты, великолепной мускулатуры, покрытое густой черной по телу, а на голове седой шерстью, чуть фосфоресцирующей в неверном свете.   
Огромный пенис, живот и руки были безволосыми, бледными но оттого не менее отталкивающими. 

Вот во что превратился мирный археолог!   
Я как будто присутствовал при окончании какого-то биологического эксперимента по скрещиванию видов или находился в компьютерной игре "Убей монстра".  
Мысль о том, что этот монстр может убить нас, вызвала у меня, военного, судорожный вздох.  
Самой странной была та дьявольская смесь ужаса и отвращения, которая охватывала каждого человека при взгляде на него. Это ощущение было сродни ощущению от созерцания мерзкого гада, или разложившегося трупа.

Но вот он поднял голову.   
И увидел нас.  
Матерь Божья! 

Не было видно ни зрачка, ни цвета глаз: мертвящая пустота Смерти разлилась и пялилась на нас из его глазниц.  
\- А! - прорычало Существо. - Вы опоздали!  
Голос был не археолога, но вполне разборчив.  
\- Не совсем! - крикнул в ответ мой друг. 

В который раз я поразился его смелости.   
Сам я сейчас не в состоянии был не то что провоцировать, не мог прошептать ни одного связного слова.

\- Сейчас я вырву ваши сердца, а потом займусь этой жалкой пародией на человека!  
Я помню, что беседа с врагом бывает полезна. Познавательна.  
По крайней мере оттягивает время.

Я увидел, как дернулся сэр Генри, пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Сомневаюсь! - крикнул сыщик.  
Холмс храбро отвлекал Существо от его беспомощной жертвы.   
\- Шерлок, ты уверен, что мы справимся? - нервно спросил я, не отрывая взгляда от противника.  
Ответ был весьма обнадеживающим:  
\- Джон, если что, знай, я очень люблю тебя!

Странными прыжками оборотень двинулся к нам.  
Медлить нельзя было. Мы взяли револьверы на изготовку.  
Выстрел!   
Но он, казалось, не произвел никакого впечатления на монстра.   
Теперь выстрелил я.  
\- Шерлок, что происходит? - мы понемногу отступали, разряжая в него обоймы.  
\- Кажется, это не помогает!  
\- Надо было взять серебряные пули!   
\- Черт побери, Джон, нельзя было напомнить чуть пораньше об этом?! Генри! Нож! Где нож?!  
Тот лишь простонал что-то неразборчиво.  
Существо приближалось.

Но тут возникло одно обстоятельство, которого не ожидал никто из нас.  
\- Генри! О, Генри!  
С отчаянным криком в Храм вбежал Мортимер.   
Он кинулся к человеку, которого, без сомнения, любил без памяти.  
Попытался освободить его.  
И был отброшен, как котенок, лапой Пса. Этот небрежный удар приложил его о груду камней и оставил лежать недвижимым.  
Мы бросились вперед, в то время как Пес оскалился и наблюдал за нами. Одновременно с двух сторон мы с Холмсом вступили в - увы! - безнадежную, но необходимую схватку! 

И были повержены.   
Я с рассеченной щекой отлетел куда-то к ступеням нижних помещений, а Холмс, разя ножом, наносил Существу глубокие, но не убийственные раны.   
Наконец, упал и Шерлок.  
\- Жалкие глупцы! - прорычал Пес! - Вы зря стараетесь!   
Он мой!

Я со стоном приподнял голову и увидел то, что ранее было незаметно: на шее баронета красовались две глубокие зияющие раны, из которых текла кровь. 

Он был еще жив.  
Но надолго ли?   
И сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем новый хозяин болот взвоет, наводя ужас и страх?!

Холмс со стоном силился приподняться; у него была по-видимому повреждена нога. Очнулся и Мортимер. 

Бывают моменты, которые навсегда застывают на сетчатке. Сейчас, стоит лишь мне закрыть глаза, я снова и снова, как в замедленной съемке, вижу, как художник силится приподняться, как монстр, хохоча, ставит на него свою лапу, наклоняется и обдает зловонным дыханием, медленно, наслаждаясь, раздирает когтями одежду...  
В глазах Мортимера появляется осознание скорой смерти, а рука... рука, как отстраненное живое существо, натыкается на оружие - чинкуэду, оброненную на полу...  
Я от них настолько близко, что хорошо вижу, как острые грани до крови царапают руки Джеймса Кристиана Мортимера, и как он со всей силы всаживает треугольное лезвие в спину нависшего над ним врага.

Наверное, это судьба.   
Именно ему суждено было убить оборотня.   
Мортимер читал и знал о том, что укус Зверя делает жертву оборотнем. Знал он и о том, что, убив Зверя, можно остановить превращение того, кто укушен.  
Но это знание не помогло ему победить.   
Помогла судьба.

Кровь, вокруг много иссиня-черной крови... Талантливый археолог Стэплтон, чье тело после смерти приняло свой человеческий облик, умирает долго и мучительно.   
Существо, только что рычавшее и раскидавшее нас по углам, часто и прерывисто вздыхает, и с каждым вздохом из него улетает жизнь.   
Мы же - я, Холмс, Мортимер и Генри, израненные, уставшие и - что там скрывать - испуганные ужасной трансформацией хромая, собираемся вместе у входа в Храм.  
Именно эту картину застает бравая полиция, и бодрое лестрейдово "ну и дельце" застывает у него на губах вместе с божбой и проклятиями. 

Яркий свет полицейских фонариков осветил такую картину, что ежатся даже видавшие виды слуги Закона.  
Но этот свет для меня радует: все кончено!  
Мы все едва живы - так отделал нас дьявольский Пес, и даже Холмс, закаленный в драках с преступниками, хромает, стискивает зубы, опираясь на мое плечо.  
Я устало диагностировал у него вывих, множественные повреждения средней тяжести, одновременно наблюдая, как нежно Кристиан опекает Генри, закутывает в заботливо поданное полицейским оранжевое одеяло (и где они только их берут?! ), и выводит прочь, на воздух, подальше от этого чумного места.  
Генри бормочет что-то вроде:  
\- Я пришел убить его... он звал меня... я взял чинкуэду... он хотел дать мне препарат.

В этот момент Холмс торжественно останавливает нас всех - и говорит торжественным, почти не охрипшим голосом:  
\- С проклятием, преследовавшим Ваш род, сэр Генри, покончено навсегда!

В таких случаях мне всегда хочется закатить глаза: Холмсу даже сейчас присуща тщеславная театральность!   
Но я вспоминаю его недавние слова, обращенные ко мне, вздыхаю, и продолжаю медленно идти к выходу. Необходимо срочно найти медикаменты!

Последнее, что я помню в этой долгой, долгой ночи, - чей-то прерывистый измученный шепот:   
\- Спасибо, Крис!

Комментарий к 16. Оборотень и жертва  
Обязательно будет эпилог. Куда ж без него-то! Раскрыты не все тайны.

========== 17. Эпилог ==========

Который повествует о том, что никогда не войдет в рассказы доктора Ватсона

Мы принимаем ванну.  
Шерлок и я.  
Ничего романтического в этом обычно нет. Никаких полотенец цвета лаванды, флаконов с ароматической водой и свеч.   
Все очень обыденно. 

Кругом, как всегда, валяются предметы туалета, в том числе интимного; пол покрыт пеной и лужицами воды, а мой друг и любовник, удовлетворенно обняв меня сзади и положив голову на бортик ванной, отдыхает. Мокрые волосы в живописном беспорядке падают на лоб; на лбу и над верхней губой капельки пота.  
\- Остается много невыясненных деталей, - задумчиво сказал я.

Как всегда, он понял меня с полуслова.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду дело о Призрачном Псе?  
\- Именно.  
\- Что тебя интересует?  
\- Ну например, - я поудобнее разместил голову у него на груди, - зачем Степлтон попытался и из Генри сделать оборотня? Он мог бы продолжать с ним встречаться, влюбить его в себя и таким образом завладеть наследством.  
Из пены поднялась рука с длинными пальцами и оживленно зажестикулировала.

\- Ты правильно отметил, что движущим фактором всех действий археолога была именно жажда наживы. Хотя, я не исключаю, что какие-то чувства он все же испытывал к нашему баронету. Степлтон хотел как можно скорее сделать Генри оборотнем потому, что ему нужен был препарат, без которого наступала ломка, а со смертью поставщика Селдена вероятность его добыть сводилась к нулю. Это же не горчица в супермаркете, тут нужна химлаборатория, новые финансовые вливания и хороший специалист!  
\- Но почему он убил Селдена, если тот был ему так нужен?  
\- Джон, он не хотел убивать паркурщика! Этот юный гений обладал скверным характером, по словам свидетелей. Они могли поссориться из-за денег (ведь после смерти дядюшки новый оборотень платил ему мало), из-за направленности работ. Вещество, остатки которого были в рюкзаке Селдена, являлось как раз антидотом, препаратом от оборотничества, археологу он был не нужен, а парень мог захотеть его продать кому-то. Все это догадки, конечно. Справедливо то, что оборотень, конечно же, сразу пожалел о смерти юноши. Мысль каким-то образом привлечь наследника засела в нем давно, иначе бы он не нанес Генри рану еще в аэропорту!

\- Мда... Как всегда, идеальных преступлений не бывает! Человеческий фактор! - глубокомысленно добавил я.  
\- Ознакомившись с оборотной стороной манускрипта, я и подложил с помощью Бэрримора нашему баронету нож-чинкуэду, купив ее на аукционе за огромные деньги. Я одолжил их у брата. Кстати, сэр Генри уже компенсировал мне эти сто тысяч фунтов...  
\- Как! - я чуть не расплескал оставшуюся воду. - Так это ты...  
\- Ну конечно, Джон! - мягко подтвердил детектив. - Согласно всем этих старинным источникам, только серебро может победить монстра. Эксперименты проводить было некогда, да и оборотни не полисмены - на каждом углу не стоят. С пулями, - уж прости, что я шутил во время драки, - вышла проблема. Их крайне тяжело изготовить из-за мягкости материала! 

Ты бы видел, КАК смотрели на меня знакомые оружейники, когда я обращался к ним за спецзаказом! Наконец, один вызвался изготовить, но на это нужно было время, а его у нас не было! Спасибо Степлтону, после разговора с коридорным, когда оборотень назвался моим именем, я понял, Джон, что недооценивать такого великолепного противника нельзя! Я купил нож и, накануне схватки, вечером рассказывал вам всем и наследнику, что это оружие - лучшая защита. С помощью Бэрримора уговорил его привести в порядок оружейную коллекцию. Ну а после... Генри и сам чувствовал, в чем его спасение. Хотя, признаю, в последний миг все висело на волоске. Прекрасно, что все хорошо закончилось; не уверен, что даже прибывшие на подмогу полицейские могли бы остановить Существо. 

Единственное, что меня беспокоит - это пропажа кольца с веществом. Ни у оборотня, ни на теле Лоры его не нашли! Хотя кое-какие версии по поводу его местонахождения у меня есть... Кстати, что там сэр Генри?

\- Передает тебе привет. Они с Мортимером отправились на его новой яхте в кругосветное путешествие. Тот каждый день делает его наброски - то джемом, то соусами. Думаю, эта поездка окончательно излечит бедного наследника от всех этих мрачных событий.  
\- Надеюсь, - фыркнул мне в спину Шерлок.  
\- Как жаль, что я не Крис Мортимер, - задумчиво говорю я, смотря на одну его сильную и изящную ногу, томно откинутую на бортик ванной. Вторая скрыта где-то в пене воды. Руки обнимали меня спокойно и бережно.  
\- Друг мой, еще в начале наших отношений я говорил, что моногамен, - лениво отвечает Шерлок, - и потом, у него теперь есть Генри Баскервиль.  
\- Я о другом. О красоте твоего тела, Шерлок. Как жаль, что я не художник. Я бы рисовал тебя каждый день. Лицо. Руки. Ноги. Ну и... хм... все остальное!  
Я начинаю ощущать напряжение его члена и улыбаюсь.   
\- Томный секс в ванной? Это то, чего ты правда хочешь?  
\- На самом деле я хочу есть!

Этот капризный тон бывает только в особенные моменты.   
Я отвечаю подчеркнуто серьезно:  
\- Чай?  
\- О, да! И ванильные сухарики!  
\- Разумеется!  
\- И сэндвичи с острым сыром!  
\- Конечно! - моему терпению нет конца.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя? - произнес он своим самым серьезным тоном.  
\- Ты говоришь это, чтобы не мыть посуду.  
\- Конечно. И это всегда срабатывает.  
\- Пошли.  
\- Пошли. А потом я поимею тебя на кухонном столе.  
\- Что?!  
\- Я говорю, вода совсем остыла.

***  
Где-то в центре Лондона  
\- Возьмите это и исследуйте, - как по волшебству, на ладони человека в очень дорогом костюме очутилось пропавшее полупрозрачное кольцо с силуэтом собаки. - Видите, вот тут оно поворачивается. Внутри около двух граммов вещества. Возможно, это окажется перспективной разработкой для военных.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Холмс.  
Человек берет из рук начальника украшение, прячет его в контейнер и уходит, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Комментарий к 17. Эпилог  
Вот и закончилась эта история. Не всегда она писалась так, как мне хотелось, иногда герои управляли мною, но главное - я передала настна.


End file.
